


It's Magic!

by comeon_toparadise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeon_toparadise/pseuds/comeon_toparadise
Summary: okay, wooyoung would be lying if he said he didn't think his mysterious new college roommate wasn't kind of scary. he'd also be lying if he said he didn't think he was extremely goodlooking as well.[posted from my wattpad account seolunar]
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

okay, wooyoung would be lying if he said he didn't think his mysterious new college roommate wasn't kind of scary. he'd also be lying if he said he didn't think he was extremely goodlooking as well.


	2. new roomate!

• • •

**Wooyoung**

  
For a few quiet seconds, I can do nothing but stare at the person in front of me. Eyes the hue of maroon meet mine, along with skin so pale it appears like it's _glowing_ even though the hallways are dark and most of the lights have been turned off. The stranger's expression is one that's blank, staring right into my soul with an emotionless intensity that leaves me fumbling for the right words to say. His hair shimmers, a vibrant mixture of ebony and crimson, and the strands lay smooth yet unruly on his head.

He brings out a paper from his pocket, his other hand clinging onto the handle of his large suitcase. Then he stares up at the door, observing the room number plastered on it.

"Uhm," I finally find it within me to say. The silence causes the struggle I have with forming a sentence all the more apparent, and I let out an ungraceful sounding cough. The sound is rough and bounces off the walls of the nearly empty corridors, much louder than it should've been.

The stranger watches at me, and all it takes for me to shut up is one look at his scarlet shaded eyes. It's as strange as it is embarrassing, as I'm usually not one to get so nervous easily. Though I'm not the most social person around, I usually have no difficulties speaking to new people.

Until now.

I clear my throat again.

"Is this Room 372?" the male speaks for the first time tonight, and though his tone is more on the questioning side, he still sounds like he's stating a fact.

"Uh... Yeah," I rub the nape of my neck, anxiety swirling within the pits of my stomach. The guy's gaze never leaves my face the second I start talking, and it takes everything in me not to take a step back and close the door in his face. But I'm not _that_ dramatic.

His eyes burn metaphorical holes into my face, his sculpted jaw and high cheekbones making him appear all the more manacing. His whole presence screams 'danger', and the silence isn't helping that fact.

 _Fuck, Jung Wooyoung,_ I chastise myself. _Say something!_

The male speaks again. "You're Jung Wooyoung... right?" Yet another question that's poised as a statement. When I nod, he continues to speak. "You're my new roommate."

"Uhm, yeah," is my _highly_ intelligent response. "I guess so, since you're here with your suitcase and all."

Every bit of my brain yells ' _stop talking!'_ , and then I look at the floor, observing my bunny slippers as if they're the most interesting things in the world. The white fluffy things may appear a little childish to most people, but I love them to bits as they're cute and _very_ comfortable.

I look back up only to see that the guy is now watching my bunny slippers.

 _Shit_.

"Uhh, you can come in," I say a bit distractedly, opening the door a bit wider to allow him entrance into the dorm. It's a relatively comfortable living space that's made for two people, with all the necessary furniture it needs and all the rooms protected from hazardous dark magic. There's honestly nothing special about the school dorms as they're all nearly identical (with a few ones catering to creatures with special needs -- like mermen and mermaids, for example). It's basically like most colleges that have their own dorms, except for the fact that a majority of the students enrolled here aren't human. And since we aren't human, the school administration doesn't take _too_ kindly with rule breakers and reckless behaviour, which is why my previous roommate had been kicked out in the first place.

All the lights in the livingroom turn on the second I snap my fingers due to a simple spell, and without the darkness acting as a sort of _shield_ to protect me from my new roommate's heavy stares, I feel more exposed than ever.

"So uh..." I begin, hating the awkward silence that had dawned on us once again. "You new here? I haven't seen your face around campus before."

The male stares at me again, and I lump forms in my throat. He takes a bit _too_ long to reply, and the silence becomes nothing short of unbearable.

After what seems like forever, he drops his gaze and surveys the dorm. "I'm new here."

In contrast with his unnerving appearance, his voice is soft, and rather pleasing to the ears. It doesn't match his face at all.

I awkwardly fumble with the sleeves of my pyjamas. "Do you want me to show you your new room?"

Before we can lock eyes, I head in the way of my former roommate's room, the bulbs above up flickering on in sychronization the more distance we cover. My fingers are clammy by the time I turn the doorknob of the unoccupied room, revealing a space with a bed, closet, drawers and a couple books. Those are the only things in there, which makes the room look unbelievably bare.

"Is it okay?" I ask, before internally cringing. How can I ask that as if I actually have a say in deciding how the rooms look like?

The guy just nods, once again skipping out on the words. Alright then.

Now that we're standing side by side, I realize that we're about the same height. But unlike me, his body is more on the lean side, and the long black coat he's doned in makes his face look all the more pale.

For what seems like the _millionth_ time tonight, our gazes meet, and suddenly warmth creeps over the apples of my cheeks. My head is literally pounding with a ton of crazy thoughts, and my heartbeat races due to the nerves erupting all over my body.

"I'm Choi San," the guy suddenly says, his soft voice slicing through my raging thoughts.

"Jung Wooyoung." My eyes widen after that. "Oh -- wait."

San's dark red eyes sparkle in amusement, two little dips forming on his cheeks when his lips curve into a tiny smile. For a moment there, I don't do anything but _stare_ like an idiot, because the guy actually has _dimples_.

And they're _cute_.

But as soon as they appear they fade way, and for some reason I become disappointed.

I chew on my lip, and scratch the back of my neck yet again. "Hope you enjoy your stay here, I guess. If you need anything, you can call me. I'll be in my room."

I'm only doing this to be nice, honestly, so that I'll look like a caring, hospitable person without having to do much. I don't _actually_ expect someone who looks like _San_ to take me up on my offer.

But guess what, that's _exactly_ what he does.

"Actually -- " he calls out just as I'm about to turn around and race into my own room. I freeze up like I've been electrocuted, and turn back around in a way even the clumsiest person in the whole universe would laugh at.

Ms. Keum, my _Wizarding Broom Flights_ teacher back then, would be absolutely _devastated_ if she saw me like this.

"You're a witch, right? I was told you're a witch," San continues, which yanks me back into reality. His facial expression is relaxed, as blank as it was before, but his red eyes look a bit hesitant.

I flash him an awkwardly tight smile. "Yeah, I am. What do you need?"

"I just..." San pushes his suitcase and his backpack into his room and steps closer to me, which takes me by surprise. Our chests almost touch, and with his eyes boring so intensely into mine, I feel like my face might just burst into flames.

Luckily, San doesn't seem to notice my gradually reddening face. He lowers his voice as if he'd about to spill a huge secret. "Headmaster Jung wanted me to room with someone with spell casting abilities. Thought it'd be more beneficial to me."

"Beneficial? What?" I question, clearly confused.

San, unfortunately, doesn't delve deeper into the subject. His finely chiseled face only hardens. He shrugs my question off. "Can you make something for me?"

He's back to looking scary as hell, his eyes brooding and piercing, and I gulp. This was absolute torture.

"S-Sure. What is it?"

• • •

  
Never in my nineteen years of living would I have imagined sitting across a guy I felt would kill me if he had the chance in my dorm's small livingroom late at night, watching with cautious eyes as his slim fingers wrapped around a cup containing the lavender tea I made for him a few minutes ago, but here I am.

Okay, the tea wasn't the surprising thing here, as I'd made that specific type of tea countless times to make me relax as it contained calming properties. It was a known treat for the magical creatures around here, one that contained a secret spell that only _we_ knew.

No, the surprising thing was the fact that Choi San _himself_ had requested for it in a tone that was _way_ too polite, considering his highly daunting countenance. His words had rendered me speechless for a good while, but thankfully I managed to make him that specific tea without making a huge fool of myself.

And here we are, silence surrounding us yet again. The stiffening quiet drives me crazy.

I pick at my grey pyjamas. "So... What kind of creature are you?"

 _Wow, real smooth Wooyoung. As if you couldn't be more obvious with your_ _words_.

San pauses, his dark locks falling into his eyes. His high cheekbones cast shadows upon his smooth face, and he places the cup on the table. Silence ensues, and then --

"I'm a vampire."

"Okay," I nod, blinking rapidly. I mean, I'm not that surprised, considering his almost unhealthy paleness and his copper shaded irises, but that still doesn't stop me from being surprised.

San takes the cup to take another sip, but it's at that time that my dumb self decides to speak again.

"So like... what do you need the tea for? Are you stressed? Or do you need to relax?" I ask him. My heart drops as his shoulders fall, his velvety black pyjamas rippling at the action. Everything about him seems to have this _glow_ to it, and it leaves me both awed and wary at the same time.

"I just...get...sad at times," San deadpans, and if it wasn't for the sincerity in his voice I would've laughed at his stoic expression. His tone leaves no room for more questioning though, but I don't think I'm bold (or stupid) enough to ask him anything else.

I nod again. "Right. Okay." I jut my thumb towards the kitchen. "Do you want more?"

San's reddish eyes grow pitch black for a second there, and for a few terrorizing moments I fear I might've angered him. "No. I'm okay. Thanks."

I exhale a visible sigh of relief, but the guy barely reacts to my suble outburst. In fact, he barely reacts to _anything_.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head to my room now," I say, standing up to my feet. I weave my fingers through my dark brown locks to get them out of my eyes -- a nervous habit of mine -- only to see that San is now _watching_ me.

I almost fall over. He promptly looks away.

"I'm gonna uh... _go_ now."

As expected, San doesn't answer me. He continues to drink the tea, while I stalk into my room and quickly close the door.

I wonder if any of this is real, if there's actually a _vampire_ in the same breathing space as me. This reality doesn't seem plausible, but it's actually happening.

Tousling my hair again, I contemplate grabbing my phone and texting my friend Yeosang, even though I know he'll probably kill me later for texting him this late. For a merman, he's surprisingly _not_ nocturnal.

 _Fuck it,_ I think. I take my phone and search for his contact name.

**woowoo** :  
holy fuCK yeosang  
i got assigned to  
my new roommate  
today and he's fucking  
terrifying.  
 _ **delivered**_ _ **11:18 pm**_

**woowoo** :  
s.o.s  
help me  
 _ **delivered**_ _ **11:18 pm**_

  
**yeosnake** :  
you woke me up.  
suffer u bitch.  
 _ **delivered 11:19 pm**_

**woowoo** :  
excuse me??  
this is a matter of life  
and death  
 _ **delivered**_ _ **11:19 pm**_

**woowoo** :  
my roommate's  
a fricken  
vampire  
 ** _delivered 11:19 pm_**

  
**yeosnake** :  
so? joongie hyung is one  
too but he never hurt you  
 ** _delivered 11:20 pm_**

**woowoo** :  
but hongjoong is  
a different case.  
tHIS GUY looks like he'll  
murder me if i even  
look at him the  
wrong way  
 ** _delivered 11:20 pm_**

**woowoo** :   
you should've seen  
how awkward it was   
for me to talk to him  
 ** _delivered 11:21 pm_**

  
**yeosnake** :  
dont act like you arent  
always awkward 💁  
 _ **delivered 11:21 pm**_

**woowoo** :  
tHAT AINT THE POINT  
 ** _delivered 11:22 pm_**

  
**yeosnake** :  
look,, i can barely process anything right now.  
i need my sleep  
 ** _delivered 11:22 pm_**

 **yeosnake** :  
you can always talk  
to me about the guy   
tomorrow  
 ** _delivered 11:22 pm_**

**woowoo** :  
no, don't leave me  
i beg of you  
 ** _delivered 11:23 pm_**

  
**yeosnake** :  
suck it up  
 ** _delivered 11:23 pm_**

**woowoo** :  
this is why you're saved  
as yeosnake on my phone  
 _ **delivered 11:23 pm**_

  
**yeosnake** :  
i shall remain unbothered 💅  
goodnight. again.  
 _ **delivered 11:23 pm**_

**woowoo** :  
:(  
 ** _delivered 11:24 pm_**

  
I fling myself over my bed, my mind racing with a million thoughts per second. And _all_ of them consist of the intimidating vampire that is my new roommate.

I absentmindedly play with my phone, wondering how in the world I'm going to get along with someone like _him_. Even that idea seems close to impossible.

I sigh. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

• • •

**a/n** : first chapter! hope it wasnt too bad. thoughts?


	3. just coffee!

• • •

**Wooyoung**

  
I wake up just a couple seconds before my phone alarm sounds off, eyes drowsily opening to take in my low lit room. Light has already started to push through the opened windows, indicating that the day has once again begun. This makes me demotivated, and I can't shake off the tiredness that suddenly overwhelms me.

The sun's pale orange rays irritate my sensitive eyes, and for a few moments I roll over on my bed, facing away from the windows and sinking my body into my comfortable duvet. I squeeze my eyes shut, and the darkness that greets me relaxes my mind once more. I feel like I might actually go back to sleep if this continues.

My phone's alarm goes off again, and I groan, turning around and glaring hard at the grey ceiling. It isn't difficult for me to feel the slightest bit agitated with this situation. It's unfortunate that I happen to have _several_ morning classes today, and the first one is in an hour and a half.

God, I hate mornings.

Goosebumps decorate my skin the second I land my feet on the floor, pushing them into my conveniently placed bunny slippers. Slowly and steadily (since I don't trust my motor skills when I've just woken up), I make my short journey to the bathroom, before switching the faucet on and washing my face with the water that leaves it.

The cold water _definitely_ does its job of snapping me awake, and after I'm done with that I step out of the bathroom --

Only to see a guy sat at the table closest to the kitchen, clicking through his laptop like no one's business, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

" _Holy_ \-- " I almost shout in fright (as I've always been one to get scared of shadows easily, unluckily), and as a result of my fright and other unbalanced emotions, the singular brown mug on the kitchen counter falls to the ground, shattering into little pieces.

The sound it makes is disasterous, and San looks up at that moment, locking eyes with _me_ before even staring at the now destroyed mug. And just like yesterday night, the vampire's expression reveals nothing. He just _stares_ at me.

"S-Sorry," I stutter. Half of my surprise comes from the fact that I'd sort of _forgotten_ about him as soon as I fell asleep, and even as I woke up. But now that he's _here_ , his presence is one I can't simply turn my head away from.

Trying really hard not to let his stares affect me too much, I race into the kitchen and head for the broken mug pieces piled up on the floor.

"What are you doing?" San immediately asks as soon as I kneel, careful not to let the mug's shards dig into my skin.

I instinctively turn around to watch him. His eyes are trained on me, one eyebrow raised in questioning. I let out a nervous sounding chuckle.

"Bringing it back to life, I guess." In a swift movement I run my fingers over the surface of one of the shards, quickly muttering an easy formation spell I knew at the back of my head. A thin shadow casts its veil over the mug shards, and in less than a second the mug becomes whole again. I stand up with it in my hands, careful not to drop it.

I can _still_ feel San's stares on me, and I glance at him, noting his observant expression. His head is tilted like a curious dog's own would, and I would've found it _kind of_ adorable if not for how uncomfortable he made me feel.

"...Yeah?" I ask, putting the mug away. I hope I don't sound as antsy as I feel right now, especially with all the staring.

"Nothing," San averts his eyes to his laptop. "Just kinda forgot you were a witch there."

"How did you forget?" I joke to try and lift up the awkward atmosphere. "Thought vampires were supposed to have good memory."

The light from the laptop reflects off San's face, revealing one that looks a little bit... _embarrassed_. But then again, it might just be my hyperactive imagination acting up again. He still stares at his laptop's screen, but I know he isn't really reading anything on there since his eyes have been stuck in the same position for a while now.

I clear my throat, clenching my eyes shut at how horrible I can be at small talk. And San's just making it worse by always taking his sweet time to respond to me. But hey, does that stop me from attempting small talk _yet_ again?

 _Nope_. Nope it doesn't.

I pull out a box of one of my favourite cereals, dumping some of it into a cream bowl and pouring in the milk afterwards. Digging a spoon into it, I carefully bring it to the table where San's at, pulling out a seat for myself. Hopefully San doesn't mind, and hopefully there are secret cameras around here if he tries to harm me or something.

 _Wooyoung, don't be ridiculous_ , I think. I use the spoon to play with the colourful cereal inside the bowl, admiring their little star shaped bodies. I look up, and my heartbeat abruptly picks up as soon as I catch San watching me again.

"Uh... Want some cereal as well?" I attempt a friendly smile, and he just shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Hmm," I nod. Silence commences, and I try to finish my cereal without cringing and being grossly self-aware whenever I feel San's eyes on me. It's horrible. Note to self: never eat in front of San ever again.

This is even more painful than having to sit through Jongho singing while breaking fruit with his hands when we'd been roommates last year.

"Did you stay up all night?" I ask again. "Or are you just an early riser?"

San shrugs. "I don't actually sleep at times, since I rarely feel tired. So I stayed up. It's kind of hard for me to adjust to new surroundings."

"Ah, okay," I nod in understanding. I feel like I've achieved some sort of accomplishment, because that's actually the most words he's spoken to me thus far. "Moving to a new environment can suck. But hopefully you'll get to make new friends, and that's always a positive thing," I say. When our eyes meet I grin at him.

He only looks away. I fight the urge to sigh.

Luckily, I'm done with my cereal soon, and as glad as I am that I'll get to be free from San's continuous stares, I still decide to ask him a question when I place my bowl inside the kitchen.

"Do you have morning classes today? Or are you gonna have them later?"

At this point, I'm _pretty_ sure I'm annoying him with all these questions. But as always, his face betrays nothing.

"Later," is his curt response.

"Great," I mumble. I waste no time in heading to the bathroom, because I felt like any moment from now, I'll physically combust because of how awfully _awkward_ San's and I's conversations are.

Showering doesn't take long, and since I'm majorly confident in my fashion choices, I don't spend much time mulling over a good outfit to wear. Although, by the time I'm done, I spend a considerable amount of time in front of my bedroom's mirror, contemplating several ways in which to style my hair.

Weird thing is, usually, I don't put much thought into styling my hair -- caring about how healthy it was more than anything else -- but here I am, running my fingers through the brown strands, trying to nit-pick different ways it can look _better_.

 _Hey, why are you doing this?_ I ask myself a minute in. Truth is, I don't even know myself.

Disappointment nips away at my chest, combined with a sense of relief when I catch sight of the note placed on the coffee table when I finally leave my room.

_I thought this would be best since I don't have your number. Went out, in case you were wondering._

Even in his notes, San is still irritatingly secretive.

And it only succeeds in making me more curious about him.

• • •

  
"So," Yeosang takes a sip of his coffee through the straw, making this slurping sound the draws out an annoyed glare from me. He only rolls his eyes in retaliation. "Who's the mysterious vampire guy you'd texted me about yesterday?"

Yeosang and I are inside a café that's relatively close to college, and with its convenient location, tasty pastries and amazing coffee, it's no secret that several students just like us visit this place whenever they can.

I stare at my friend, twirling the black straw of my coffee distractedly. Yeosang continues to sip his own coffee, expectedly staring at me through his head of blond hair.

"He's supposedly at the same class level as us," I start, "but I guess his classes must be at a different time since I never saw him anywhere today."

Yeosang raises his light eyebrows. The small crescent-shaped birthmark underneath his right eye shimmers like mint green glitter due to the sun's light. Since he's a salt water merman, he has that specific shaded birthmark instead of the blue one fresh water merpeople usually have. Maybe that's why he's so salty all the time.

"Why do you sound disappointed?" He suddenly asks. I sputter on the sip of coffee I've _just_ decided to take due to his words.

"Me? _Disappointed_? Of course not," I squeak, shaking my head. "He's scary. I'm glad I didn't have to see him in any of my classes today."

Yeosang scrutinizes me under his grey coloured eyes. Any moment from now, he'll find out I'm kind of lying so I hurriedly look for some sort of distraction.

Luckily, someone new steps in, and he happens to be someone I know as well.

"Hey! Mingi!" I wave the blue haired male over. At this, Yeosang breaks eye contact with me, noticeably annoyed at the stunt I just pulled. I grin in victory.

Song Mingi, the excitable and extremely friendly guy I knew ever since last year, stops in his tracks and waves back at me. As expected, he walks over to where we are, and Yeosang's annoyed pout increases.

"Hey Wooyoung!" Mingi greets. He stares at Yeosang. "'Sup, Sangie."

"If you call me that one more time I'm gonna strangle you to death," Yeosang answers. He and Mingi have this weird thing going on, as Mingi's always teasing him and finding different ways to push his buttons, which leaves Yeosang angered and irritated. But to third-parties like me, I'm always amused by their interactions.

Just as he's good at teasing Yeosang, Mingi's an amazing shapeshifter. In a second, there's a spotted cat leaping over our table and falling on Yeosang's lap. It rolls around and cutely stretches its joints while Yeosang looks outright _terrified_. He doesn't particularly like animals, especially cats.

"Oh my god, get off me!" Yeosang exclaims, and the cat jumps off his lap and onto the floor, before transforming back into Mingi who is now laughing like I am.

"Okay, _that_ was hilarious," I say, laughing even more when Yeosang glares at the both of us.

"I hate you both," Yeosang speaks. He drinks his coffee as quick as he can, his pout never leaving his face.

"Hey, come on. That was kind of funny," Mingi starts, but shuts up as soon as Yeosang shoots him a cold glare that can kill. " _Sangie_..."

I watch as they start to bicker back and forth, glad that at least Yeosang isn't so determined to figure out how I really feel about my new roommate. San already confuses me enough, so I really don't need anything else to complicate the situation even further.

• • •

To my shock, I spot San on the couch when I walk into our dorm. He barely reacts, eyes focused on the small tv as a movie's playing. I take a couple more steps in, only to see that he's not even paying attention to the tv at all. In fact, his eyes are barely open, and despite the absence of eyebags underneath his eyes, he still looks really tired. 

  
"San?" I find myself speaking. I edge over to where he is, kneeling to observe his face. His skin looks paler than usual, and quite dewy as well. Without thinking much about it, I place a hand on his shoulder, only for his eyes to open immediately.

Extremely bright red irises meet mine, and I pull my hand away in surprise. "Uhm," I clear my throat. "Are you okay?"

San blinks, and then his eyes are back to normal, leaving me to wonder if I'd imagined those last few seconds. He shakes his head. "Yeah." He rubs his eyes. "Didn't think you'd come so late."

My eyes widen. "What?"

San shakes his head again. "It's nothing."

"...You look a bit shaken though."

"I need blood."

I'm at a loss for words at that point. "I uh...I don't know how I can be of help with that. Maybe you can check with the school's head nurse? She's a vampire as well."

San's eyes dart everywhere. It's clear he's not even listening to what I'm saying. "I just -- Can you make me one of those teas again?"

He stares at me then, and his eyes alone are enough to compel me into doing whatever he asks. They're begging, _pleading_ with me, almost.

Worry ignites inside my chest, but I push the feeling away.

I slowly nod. "Sure."

"Thank you," San says with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. As soon as it comes, it disappears. Even if his smiles never lasted for long, I always wanted to see them again.

"You're welcome."

He stares at me from the livingroom as I work on the tea in the kitchen, bringing along my trusty spellbook for guidance. Unlike yesterday, I make sure to add more of the ingredient that'll make him less tired and more refreshed.

As the tea comes to life, I can still feel his stares even if they've grown a lot more subtle now. My ears turn a deep pink as a result, and I wonder why his stares affect me this much.

When I finally pass the lavender tea over to San, I sit on another chair, working on some homework I'd gotten for the day. One of it's from Potions class, and it's basically like Chemistry, except that we have to deal with magical elements instead of physical ones. I hate it with a burning passion, but it's compulsory for all witches like me, which sucks.

San's so quiet that I forget he's actually in the room with me, which leads me to absentmindedly pick up my thin wand and point it at my Potions notes, before whisking them into the air with a little jerk of the wand. They float around the ceiling like they're having a fight with each other.

"Fuckin' hate Potions," I mutter under my breath.

"What?"

I drop my wand in surprise, and like a chain reaction, the papers in the air start to fall. " _Shit_."

My face is probably the shade of a stop sign by now, and I feel like crawling into a hole as I start to pick up the discarded papers.

A chuckle intercepts its way into my ears, and when I look up my breath hitches at seeing San's face so _close_ to mine. I'm so close I can feel his breath on my face, and probably count all his eyelashes if I try. He takes the initiative to step back, before passing a couple of the papers to me.

"Here."

"Uh... T-Thanks." He's smiling again, and this time it's bigger. I feel like I physically can't _breathe_.

San nods and laughs, and a lump forms in my throat. I feel like a mess.

"You must _really_ hate Potions, huh?" He asks.

I release a nervous, airy laugh. "Y-Yeah. It sucks. I hate it."

"But you're a witch."

"I know. Ironic, isn't it?"

San smiles, and I find myself smiling too. "Yeah, kinda."

God, he has a _very_ nice smile. What the hell.

• • •

  
**a/n** : thoughts?


	4. your type!

• • •

  
** Wooyoung **

I inhale sharply through my nose and out my lips when I feel that same soft thump on my back for the fifth time in a row. My eyes follow the crunched object as it ungracefully rolls down my back and unto the floor, stopping right next to my shoe.

Eyebrows creased and mind brimming with annoyance, I take my time to pick up the scrunched up paper, careful not to let the professor see me even though the room I'm in is cloaked majorly in darkness and the man doesn't give two shits of who decides to pay attention in his class or not.

Even with this fact, I slowly unravel the paper underneath my table, and almost immediately I can hear a dramatic, drawn-out sigh.

_Wooyoung, stop ignoring me. I think I've found that guy you were talking about. He's got black hair with red highlights, right?_

_He's hot._

_Of course,_ I think, before slightly turning around to exchange eye-contact with Yeosang from the back. He raises his brows at me, before jutting his thumb at the corner in the least subtle way he can manage. My eyes follow his finger's direction, only for them to land on San. Luckily, the guy is actually concentrated on the lesson (unlike Yeosang and I), so there's less of a chance he'll catch me staring at him.

When Yeosang and I lock gazes again, I nod at him in confirmation, and when he does a writing motion with his pen I only roll my eyes. But, despite this, I still turn the paper around and jot down my response.

_Yes. That's the guy. His name is San. But keep your salt water fins off of him please and thank you. Vampires tend to really like merman blood._

_And Jesus Christ we're supposed to be figuring out the calculations Professor Kim has on the projector !!!_

Not long after I pass him the note, he throws a new one back at me.

 _First of all, I'm not into him. He's not my type. I only said he looked hot._  
 _Second of all, Vampires thirsting after Merman blood is nothing but a myth you idiot. And lastly, I'm already good at math, so jokes on you_.

I fold the paper and ignore Yeosang for the rest of the class, shrugging off his heated stares and numerous attempts to get my attention. As I do this, I find myself looking in San's direction, and for what reason, I really don't know.

He's writing something down on his notebook, and then his fingers latch onto his hair, before running through it. He repeats this again, and for the second time in a row, I continue to watch.

That is, until he suddenly looks up and almost catches me staring at him. At least, I _hope_ he doesn't catch me.

 _I think I was fast enough_ , I think, pushing aside the way my ears have grown exceedingly warmer in the last five seconds. _It totally doesn't mean anything that he happens to be a vampire, which also happens to be one of the quickest creatures out there_.

Embarrassed, I hide my face behind my textbooks, staring at nothing but the pages. My ears won't stop burning, and it certainly _doesn't_ help when I can feel a specific someone's stare digging holes into the side of my face.

 _Shit_.

• • •

**the three hoesketeers**

**hoeyoung** :  
okay who decided  
to name the chat  
 _ **delivered 3:17 pm**_

  
**hoejoong** :  
it certainly wasn't me 👀  
 _ **delivered 3:18 pm**_

 **hoesang** :  
oh it was definitely you  
 _ **delivered 3:18 pm**_

 **hoesang** :  
but unlike you i'm actually   
nOT a hoe  
 _ **delivered 3:18 pm**_

 **hoejoong** :  
its okay to accept that part of yourself, sang. theres no shame in it  
 _ **delivered 3:19 pm**_

 **hoesang** :  
😑  
 _ **delivered 3:19 pm**_

**hoeyoung** :  
but alright, why are you guys blowing up my phone  
with text messages  
 _ **delivered 3:20 pm**_

  
**hoejoong** :  
you know what today is?  
 ** _delivered 3:20 pm_**

**hoeyoung** :  
what?  
 _ **delivered 3:20 pm**_

  
**hoejoong** :  
today is friday!!  
and that means we'll be having our weekly movie nights at your dorm tonight  
 _ **delivered 3:21 pm**_

**hoeyoung** :  
shit  
 _ **delivered 3:21 pm**_

  
**hoesang** :  
shit indeed  
 _ **delivered 3:22 pm**_

With all the commotion that's gone on the past few days, especially with the new addition of San, it'd completely slipped my mind that my friends were going to come over later tonight for our commonly held 'Friday movie nights'.

It was never a problem at first, since my old roommate was barely ever _there_ in the first place, and even when he was, he was very lenient about whoever I decided to let in our dorm.

But the fact that I'm _now_ rooming with someone new, someone who I'm just as unfamiliar with as I am _slightly_ terrified of, is enough to make me rethink this whole situation entirely.

**hoeyoung** :  
uhh, guys?  
 ** _delivered 3:24 pm_**

**hoeyoung** :  
i don't think i can let  
you guys + yunho come today  
 ** _delivered 3:24 pm_**

  
**hoesang** :  
why?  
 ** _delivered 3:24 pm_**

 **hoesang** :  
is it because of that san guy?  
 ** _delivered 3:25 pm_**

**hoeyoung** :  
yEs, its because of  
that 'san guy'  
 ** _delivered 3:25 pm_**

  
**hoejoong** :  
ohh,, the one yeosang told me was a vampire as well??  
 ** _delivered 3:25 pm_**

**hoeyoung** :  
uh, yeah  
 ** _delivered 3:26 pm_**

  
**hoejoong** :  
thats all the more reason for us to come over! i wanna see my fellow kindred  
 ** _delivered 3:26 pm_**

 **hoesang** :  
please dont ever say those words over text ever again  
 ** _delivered 3:26 pm_**

**hoeyoung** :  
i dont think he'd like it if you guys came  
 ** _delivered 3:26 pm_**

  
**hoejoong** :  
i'm pretty sure he'll like us  
 ** _delivered 3:26 pm_**

 **hoejoong** :  
everyone likes me  
 ** _delivered 3:27 pm_**

 **hoesang** :  
*cough* not everyone *coughs*  
 ** _delivered 3:27 pm_**

 **hoejoong** :  
what?  
 _ **delivered 3:27 pm**_

 **hoesang** :  
aNYways, wooyoung just ask the guy if he's okay with us coming over. if he isn't, then we'll meet up someplace else, k?  
 _ **delivered 3:28 pm**_

**hoeyoung** :  
but  
 _ **delivered 3:28 pm**_

  
**hoesang** :  
shhh. just do it  
 _ **delivered 3:28 pm**_

I sigh at this, before tossing my phone aside, mentally preparing myself for whatever possible conversation could've taken place between San and I.

 _Aish, why do I have to be the one to do this?_ I ask myself with a huff, shoving my feet into my beloved pair of bunny slippers. Even _they_ aren't enough to stop me from grumbling about like a little kid.

 _That's because you're his roommate, dummy,_ my mind bites back, and I have to reluctantly agree with the voice even though I don't want to.

Ignoring the fact that I'm having a conversation with myself, I open the door to my room and step out, looking around as if I'm being watched. Which I'm not.

My heart races underneath my ribcage, and I swear my breathing's become more laboured in the last few seconds. My palms have turned clammy as well, and I rub them over the fabric of my pants in order to get rid of the excessive sweat.

 _Fuck_.

I tell myself that I'm making this harder than it should be. All I need to do is to head over to San's room and ask if he won't mind my friends coming over tonight, that's it. It's no big deal.

_It's no big deal._

The door to San's bedroom stands tall, scary and intimidating just like it's owner, and when I'm about to reach out to knock on its hard surface, it swings open on its own accord and now I'm face to face with San himself.

"I -- " I'm about to apologize because _shit_ , _I've managed to lose control of my magic once again_ , but it's then I realize that it was San who'd opened the door in the first place.

_Perfect timing, am I right?_

"Uhm... _Hey_ ," I finally let out, showcasing a strained smile even though I'm internally cringing.

San wordlessly stares at me for a bit, his dark hair a bit messy as it falls in lackluster waves over his head. Perched on his nose is a pair of rounded glasses, and they look so good on him that my ears start to grow warm. I feel like sinking under the ground when I, _once again_ , find myself staring at him more than I'd like to admit.

"Hi," San greets, and I blink, eyes meeting his. They dart away a second after. "Did... did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Uhm -- Yes!" I almost jump, and now I'm reeling with a bit of embarrassment. My hand places itself behind my neck, sheepishly rubbing it. "I actually _did_ want to talk to you about something. It's nothing major though! Just a little question."

San's face remains expressionless, and he nods for me to go on.

"Well, there's this thing that my friends and I usually do every Friday night. We watch movies in this dorm. And today's Friday as well. So they're planning on coming tonight too," I ramble, going from staring at the ground back to San's face, then to the ground again. "Hope you won't mind that..."

To my surprise, San just shrugs. "Sure, of course. Why would I mind?" There's a shadow of smile on his lips, small but still there, and despite its faintness, it lights up his whole face.

"Really?" I dumbly ask.

Now it's _his_ turn to rub his neck, the thin silver necklace encircling his collarblades glimmering in the slightest bit. "Well, yeah. Did you think I'd say no or something?"

" _Whaaat_ ," I scoff, "' _Course not_."

San softly chuckles, and the sound sends my already fragile nerves into a frenzy. Why am I being like this?

"Okay. I'm going to let myself believe you're telling the truth there," San replies, pushing his fingers through his black hair to smooth it out. The mere action causes me to stare at him like an idiot again, that is, until we make eye contact. _That's_ when I decide I find the table off to the side much more interesting.

"So," he says again, and if I say I'm not surprised at how much he's spoken to me during these past few minutes, I'd be a huge liar. "Is that it?"

When I look at him again he's smiling. _For real_ this time.

Breathing's more difficult than it should be, especially when I spot those _dimples_ yet again.

"Are you okay?"

Before I can even comprehend what's going on, San's palm is placed over my shoulder, and there isn't a powerful enough cooling spell in the entire world that'll get rid of the heat that swelters inside my chest at that very moment.

I bite my lip and quickly nod. "Uh, yes."

"Then why do you look so hot?"

Despite knowing fully well that San means something else entirely, my cheeks turn a bright shade of red at his words. It puzzles and scares me how much of an effect his words alone have on me, almost as if I'm under some kind of _spell_.

"W-What?" I stare at him, wide-eyed.

With the way his eyes spark in realization, I can tell San's just figured out the double meaning behind his words. He clears his throat, his expression mirrroring one that's undeniably awkward, to say the least.

"Uh, that's not what I meant. I mean, you aren't ugly or anything," San hurriedly explains, but that just makes him look even _more_ awkward. "I just thought you looked like you were heating up." He looks away.

"Nah, I'm okay." I rub my hands over my sweatpants as a way to distract me as opposed to making them dry.

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna head back inside," San says, breaking the painful silence that had settled on us.

"Yeah, okay," I quickly nod. In a flash, he'd back inside his room, and I'm alone in the hallway, patting my red hot cheeks to try and get rid of the warmth in them.

 _Shit_.

• • •

  
The Friday Movie Night is every bit as choatic and crazy as I'd expected. Hongjoong and Yeosang had not only brought Yunho over, but Mingi as well, and they're both a particularly noisy set of people, especially when they're _together_.

To my shock, San doesn't seem as bothered at my friends' presence as I'd thought he would, even though they (with the exception of Yeosang) were _loud_ as hell.

" _Sooo_ ," Hongjoong'd addressed San at a certain part during the _Fast and Furious_ movie we were watching. This was good timing, because moments before I'd caught San watching _me_. But to be fair, I only knew that since I'd been sneaking glances at him prior to now.

"What's your favourite blood type? Personally, I prefer O, since it's tastier," Hongjoong continued, and I wrinkle my face in disgust. Yeosang releases a throaty sound, and Yunho and Mingi take turns at throwing some pillows at him.

"Uh, _TMI_ ," I remark, glaring hard at my red haired friend.

"What? It's just an innocent question," Hongjoong argues, throwing those pillows back at Mingi and Yunho. He smiles at at San, who looks a bit skittish by his words, which only makes me feel bad for him since he and Hongjoong are seated on the same couch.

"I uh..." San starts, "I honestly don't have a preference."

"Why?"

"Oh my fucking god hyung, the guy just said he has no preference. Quit it," Yeosang replies, "I'm _trying_ to watch a movie here."

"Brat," Hongjoong mutters under his breath, but drops the subject.

I cast an apologetic look San's way, hoping to convey the message along the lines of ' _I'm so sorry, my friends are crazy_ ', and with the way he nods, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, I can tell he's gotten that message loud and clear.

' _Okay_ ', he mouths, and for some reason, I grin at him like an idiot. He grins back.

• • •

  
**a/n** : thoughts?


	5. only friends!

• • •

  
** Wooyoung **

I can be quite lazy at times, as I'm the type to value relaxation and contentment above a lot of things. And by this I mean I like to sleep a lot.

But why am I suddenly so restless tonight? As soon as Hongjoong and the others left after a couple rounds of a _very_ chaotic _Mafia_ game, I immediately couldn't get even a wink of sleep the minute I entered my bedroom earlier tonight.

I just laid in bed -- just as I'm doing right now -- staring blankly at the ceiling as I recalled the animated events that took place before I went to sleep. More specifically, I thought about a certain _someone_.

San never really reacted throughout the few movies we'd watched, only responding to the borderline invasive questions Hongjoong shot at him from time to time. But, as soon as Yunho suggested we play the _Mafia_ game, I got to see a new side of him entirely.

He got a _lot_ more talkative, asking everyone a series of questions while eyeing them under his inquisitive stares. He also was incredibly intuitive, and managed to sniff out the hidden mafia in the first round quickly, which happened to be Yeosang (no surprise there).

He'd also managed to convince us that he was a normal citizen when he became the hidden mafia on the second round, which makes me believe that he'd pretty good at acting. Which kind of _scares_ me, but still.

I exhale and turn over on my bed, sinking lower beneath my duvet and closing my eyes shut. I bite my lip when the image of San's triumphant smile after he'd won that round of _Mafia_ flashes behind my eyelids. At that time, he'd looked so happy that his eyes _sparkled_ , and it was then I realized that maybe...maybe looks can be decieving after all.

My eyebrows crease as I let out an annoyed groan. _Stop thinking about San, Wooyoung_ , my mind grumbles at me, and I _try_ to. Believe me, I tried a _lot_ , but somehow San's wide smile doesn't really want to leave my head.

A sharp sound slices through the air, breaking the previous silence in half. In a second I become alert and sit up.

_What was that?_

It sounded like something had fallen, and probably broke, considering how _sudden_ it was.

I stay still for a few more seconds with bated breaths, feeling a bit apprehensive, and that's when my ears pick on the distant mumbling of words I can't decipher. The voice sounds familiar. It sounds like... _San_?

In an instant, I stand up, deciding on skipping out on my bunny slippers as I head out the door barefeet.

The floor's cold against the soles of my feet, but I ignore it as I continue to trek into the main room.

 _Shit_ , I think as soon as I step into the living room. It's completely dark in here, save for the minimal light coming from the other dorms a couple feet away from here. I look around, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness when they fall on something in the kitchen.

I release a breath of dismay when I catch sight of a shattered jar on the kitchen floor, but that feeling is brief when I hear the rigid, sharp exhales coming from the livingroom.

I don't even hesitate to turn on the lights with a singular spell, ignoring the way the abrupt gleam of the lightbulbs irritate my eyesight for a bit.

Shock stunts me from moving at the image of San hugging himself on the couch, his shoulders stiff, but soon enough I spring into action and immediately find myself next to him.

I'm fully sure he knows I'm there now, but he sure doesn't act like it. He stays in that same position, and for a moment there I contemplate asking him if everything's alright even though I don't want to overstep his boundaries.

"...San?" I eventually whisper, and San's shoulders only get more tense. I immediately feel like I've angered him, even though I'm sure I'm just imagining it all.

 _He's not going to hurt me_ , I tell myself. _Stop being scared_.

Biting hard on my lip, I decide to sit beside him. Our hips brush, but I make sure not to move any closer. I don't want to make him any more uncomfortable.

"...Are you okay?" I question, because yeah, I might be a little afraid right now, but I'm one hundred percent sure that something's up with San, and I know it isn't something good.

For a few moments, there's absolute silence, but then San exhales. The frigid atmosphere seems to incline even further as I wait for whatever he's going to say.

He looks up, his unruly dark locks splaying over his forehead. His skin is pale -- freakishly so, even for a _vampire_ \-- and I become even more worried.

"San -- "

" _I'm fine,_ " San snaps, cutting me off. My heart clenches at his curt tone, and he sighs.

"I'm sorry," he buries his head on his bent knees. "God, this is so embarrassing. I'm really sorry..."

"It's -- it's okay," I input, trying to convince him otherwise. "I just want to know if you're okay."

"I..." his voice cracks with vulnerability, "I'm _not_."

I think over my next words, wanting to make them as inoffensive as possible. "A-Are you stressed out? Do you want me to make you anything?"

San slowly looks up, and my blood runs cold when his eyes meet mine. They're bright crimson, glowing like the flicker of a flame. They form an intense contrast with the sickly pallor of his skin.

His lips part to say something, but then he stops, a subdued emotion clouding over his features. But, as quick as it comes it goes, easily replaced by an expression much more impenetrable.

"I should go back to bed," San eventually mutters. I stand up in alarm as he forces himself to his feet, a bit agitated that he's obviously pushing me away. His walls are up again, and it irks me now, for some reason.

"San, _please_ tell me what's wrong," I blurt, gaining his attention. With his eyes on me, I feel like cowering away, but I go on despite this. "I saw the broken jar in the kitchen. If there's anything going on, you can tell me. I'll try to help."

We stare at each other until San breaks it, surprisingly. It only furthers my guess that something's definitely going on with him.

"Wooyoung," he starts. The way he says my name causes a feeling to sprout inside of my chest. It's mild, but pleasant, like basking underneath the warm sunlight.

"I don't feel okay. But it's fine. I'll get better. I always do," San continues, his tone empty. He turns around to leave, but something in me makes me reach out and hold his hand. Chills race down my spine as San quickly yanks his hand away.

I don't even have time to feel offended. I step even closer. "Your hand's extremely cold."

"I know."

Vampires are cold-blooded creatures. They're usually never warm, unless they're in an area that exudes a lot of it. But how San's palm felt was more than just normal lack of warmth; his hand felt like _ice_.

"You're freezing," I press on.

"I _know_." San's tone is firm, bordering on steely. I feel like if I go on, I might just get on his bad side.

But still, I don't feel like stopping. The truth is that I'm incredibly worried, and his behaviour's just highlighting that fact.

I slowly inch closer, and clasp his hands in mine. "Let me help you."

San doesn't meet my gaze. He doesn't let go either. "...How can you?" He mumbles.

"You'll have to tell me what's wrong first," I reply.

His jaw locks and his eyebrows furrow, but then he relaxes and exhales, dark lashes fanning his fair cheeks. "My room... It got really cold there so I had to leave. I...I was thirsty, but as I was about to take a drink from the jar I suddenly lost my grip and everything fell. I -- I don't know how it happened."

For a moment I stay silent, contemplating his answer. "Did you bump into anything?"

"...No, I didn't. It was really dark in there, but then again I should've been able to see well even with it," San comments. His eyebrows knit again, and then we lock eyes. His look apologetic. "I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep tonight."

"It's okay," I hurriedly reply. I notice the way our chests brush, and I realize almost all his weight's on me now. "I'll help you get warmer, okay?"

San frowns, but nods. I can only imagine how _exposed_ and vulnerable he must feel right now, but I really want him to know I don't have any plans of using that against him. I just only want to help.

Without thinking hard about it, I end up navigating San into my room, since I felt entering his room with him would be an invasion of privacy, sort of. Luckily, he doesn't protest against any of this.

"I'll look for something in here that'll help increase your body's temperature," I say, shifting through one of the spellbooks on my work table. "In the meantime, you can rest on my bed. It's comfortable, and I don't mind."

I chuckle at the way San's awkwardly lingering beside my bed. With his violet pyjamas and his touseled hair, he looks kinda really adorable.

"I really don't mind," I repeat. When our gazes meet, I grin at him.

San looks away, but decides to sit on my bed. He watches as I look through the _Spells for the Undead_ section, before eventually laying his head down on my pillow.

I bite back a smile at the sight, before clearing my throat. _Focus, Wooyoung._ I try to think about all the times Hongjoong's ever complained about the temperature, only to realize that my friend has never felt _too_ cold before. In fact, San's the first vampire I've ever met that's ever felt really cold.

"Have you found anything?" San's voice is rough with fatigue and yet the mere sound of it causes heat to rush straight into my cheeks.

"Uh -- " I stammer, flicking over a page. "I think I found something suitable."

_To please the Undead_   
_Is quite simple, actually_   
_Just make their hearts content_   
_And warm them with this melody_

  
The spell to chant is below, and I pause when I read it, not really knowing how to proceed. "I...It's sort of a lullaby..."

San doesn't answer, and for a second I wonder if he's now asleep, but then I see him staring right at me.

"A lullaby?" He questions, slight disbelief dripping off his tone.

Gently, I sit next to him, the spellbook in hand. "Yeah. I've been searching through a lot of spells, and this is the only one that's close to what you're feeling. I don't know, maybe you could go to the infirmar -- "

"You can utter the spell," San speaks up. His vermilion coloured eyes turn almost amber when he fixes them on me. The image's both mesmerizing and striking. "I'm sure it'll work."

I clear my throat, my ears becoming a stark red. "I-I'll have to sing."

San sits up, and suddenly our shoulders are facing each other. A ghost of a smile shades his pale-red lips. "Come on, I'm sure you're not _that_ bad..."

I inhale a shaky breath, feeling really nervous all of a sudden. As I unsteadily begin to chant the lyrical spell, San's eyes stay on me the whole time. Staring into them is like staring into another world entirely.

Vibrant reds splash within his irises, meshing with glowing oranges before simmering down into crimson and reddish browns. All throughout, his eyes are on my face, and by the time I'm done with the spell, the fiery colours in them have drained completely. They look almost black now.

I stare into San's eyes, and stop myself from touching him. "...Are you okay now?"

San stares at the bed, his black hair framing his face. He nods. "I feel better, so... _yeah_."

"That's good."

"Thank you."

I smile at him. "You're welcome. And next time, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'm a pretty average witch, but I know a couple spells up my sleeve."

He chuckles. "Sure, Wooyoung."

"Hey, San." When San looks at me my whole face embarrasingly flushes. "If you wanna spend the night here... I'm not stopping you."

He rakes his hands through his hair, patting down the stray strands. Maybe it's a nervous habit.

"I don't want to intrude," he replies.

"I really don't mind. And, if you feel cold again, I could help you feel better."

San pauses, his lower lip pulled inbetween his teeth and -- I quickly avert my eyes when I realize that I'm staring.

"...Maybe next time," he suggests. "I'm...just not that comfortable with sleeping in another person's bed just yet."

Disappointment threatens to break its way into my core, but I vow to myself not to let it. I paint on a smile and usher out a thumbs up. "Next time, eh?"

Vampires rarely blush, but in these four walls of my bedroom at this moment, I swear I saw a pink flush filling San's cheeks.

Before I can know whether I'm right or not, he stands up and walks to the door. "I should get going now," he says.

"Walk you to your room?" I say, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

San softly smiles and shakes his head. "No, it's okay."

When he leaves, I keep my gaze on the now closed door.

 _Wait_ , my eyes widen when something clicks in my head, _did_ _I just flirt with Choi San?!_

• • •

**a/n** : thoughts?


	6. cold water!

• • •

  
**Wooyoung**

The week ends before I can even catch my breath, because I'm _definitely_ surprised by how much time has passed when I open my eyes that morning and realize that it's Friday, _yet again_.

I greet a fully-dressed San the minute I step out of my room -- and he answers back with ease, which leaves me wondering if I'd imagined that whole scenario with him and I last Saturday night. But, I _know_ it wasn't fake -- I can still envision the nervousness embedded in his voice when we'd sat together on my bed, can still remember vividly the way he'd shyly stared at the ground after I'd offered him my room to sleep in. In fact, I've never been able to forget it. I thought about what happened all week like a loser, so why does San look so... _unaffected_?

"Cereal?"

My thoughts clear out as I'm brought back into reality, only to see San lightly smiling at me, a box of my beloved cereal in hand. He jiggles it a little bit.

I blink. " _What_?"

His smile washes away, replaced by a antsy set of dark round eyes and wandering fingers. His grip on the full cereal box tightens.

"Uh, I saw you were running out on the uh, cereal. So I bought this one last night, since you seem to like them a lot," San explains. His palm grazes the back of his neck, his gaze locked on the cereal box.

Instantly, like a lit match on gasoline, that warm feeling ignites inside my chest again, along with one of gratitude. But, I ignore it, flashing San one of my bright smiles. "Oh, really? Didn't even notice, haha. But, thank you. Really. You didn't have to."

San suddenly looks up, and that's when I realized I'd moved closer to where he stood. I hadn't even been aware of it.

He lets out an an awkward, yet relieved smile, and passes the cereal box to me. "You're welcome, I guess."

A comforting, yet careful silence dawns upon the two of us, and guess who just _had_ to break it with their blabbering?

Me, _of course_.

"But like, this cereal's pretty good. You should try some, bet you'll like it." I lean in and whisper, "There's even a rumour that there's some _magic_ in the ingredients."

San's nose (cutely) scrunches in thought, and then chuckles. "If there is, then I'm not surprised you like it so much. But, cereal's not really my thing."

"Why, because you're a vampire?" I ask. I mean, around here you see some vampires feasting on other things apart from blood as well, even if they're in small amounts. It's not _that_ weird. Even Hongjoong has an obsession with popcorn despite being a full-blooded vampire.

"I've never really liked cereal all that much, even before I -- " I slightly raise my eyebrows when San abruptly stops talking, and I'm even more confused when he just clears his throat and shrugs.

"...When you what?" I question.

"I...need to get ready for my classes. See you later, Wooyoung," San hurriedly finishes, and before I can even count to three the guy's already left the dorm with his bag due to his his inhumane speed.

"...Did he even _eat_ something?" I mutter to myself, a bit disappointed I didn't wake up earlier. I open the fridge, taking in the fact that, other than my stuff, there's nothing new there. I suddenly recollect all the times I've seen San inside our dorm. I've _barely_ seen the guy take something other than what he occassionally asks me to prepare for him. Does he _not_ get hungry that often, or does he do all of his eating outside?

I'm curious. So, _so_ curious about San, but I fear I'll only push him away if I start asking invasive questions again. Despite the awkwardness that had lingered between us that night, we'd still managed to have decent conversations here and there. I don't want to ruin that.

But still, I can't deny that I'm sort of worried about him.

• • •

  
I'm in the library when Hongjoong rushes in, and all I can see is wild vibrant red as he almost tackles me to the ground, impaling me with a million questions every second.

"Okay okay. Wait," I raise my hands, before pulling him into an almost empty aisle so that we'd be away from the librarian's watchful eye. "What is it?"

Hongjoong inhales, then graces with a smile that I don't know whether to feel relieved or baffled by. It's his classic mischievous smile, and I'm pretty sure whatever he's about to say next I won't really like.

" _What_?" I press.

"Where's San?" He asks, which kinda catches me off-guard for a second there.

"What?"

"Where is he? He's _your_ roommate, _duh_ ," Hongjoong continues to speak, raising one red eyebrow at my speechless face.

" _Well_..." I clear my throat, looking around at the numerous books inserted into the walls. "I'm not sure, hyung. Look, why are you asking?"

"You know how I always visit my parents in the mountains every few weeks, right?" Hongjoong begins. When I nod, he says, "I want you and San to come along! Yeosang and the others have already agreed. Well, mostly because of the pool in my parents' house, but whatever. We're scheduled to leave around noon tomorrow, and my parents really want to see you guys."

I don't know how to reply. Of course, I've been to Hongjoong's family home a couple times in the past, so I'm no stranger to how luxurious and fancy the place is, but I don't know if _San_ would agree.

"But, isn't this on short notice? _Especially_ for San," I ask. Hongjoong just waves me off.

"Maybe it is, but I really want him to tag along. Plus, my parents are really eager to meet another vampire, and I've told them about how nice the guy is. There's no need to be worried."

"How are you so sure San'll agree?" I question again.

"I'm not. But, it'll never hurt to try, I guess," Hongjoong shrugs. "That's why I'm looking for him, so he'll have the time to prepare."

"...Okay," I sigh. "I actually don't know when he'll be back, but when he arrives at our dorm, I'll ask him about it. Don't get your hopes up though."

Hongjoong chuckles. "Dude, I'm _sure_ he'll agree."

"Don't count on it," I say while heading out of the library.

• • •

San agrees. 

I'm speechless, awe-struck at how seamlessly he agrees to Hongjoong's suggestion that my mind literally becomes blank. 

San looks up from his laptop and stares at me through his round specs. "Uh...Wooyoung?"

"Are -- are you _sure_?" I don't even know why I'm asking him again. I guess the shock is making it hard to think or function properly. "We're literally leaving for Hongjoong hyung's home tomorrow."

San shrugs. "So? Did you...think I'd say no?"

I snap out of my daze and quickly shake my head. "Uh, nope. I _definitely_ did not think that. I'm -- I'm glad you wanna hang out with us tomorrow."

Unlike his outfits that mostly comprise of blacks and greys, San's dressed in a stripped forest green shirt that complements his red streaked hair very well. I can't help but notice this as he runs his fingers through them, his gaze focused elsewhere other than my face.

"It's no biggie," San answers. 

I take the risk and decide to take the chair next to him. He immediately freezes up, but I choose to ignore it. "Since Hongjoong's parents have a pool, he's probably going to make us swim in it. Can you swim?"

"I'm okay at it," San nods, staring at his lap. Up close, I can see the sparse freckles on his cheeks, since he isn't wearing any makeup. They're faint, but they add a bit of definition to his face. He kinda looks cuter like this, to be honest.

  
"Wooyoung?"

 _Shit. He must've caught me staring_.

I clasp my hands to alleviate the awkwardness, getting up to my feet. "Well," I start, "since you agreed, I'm gonna let Hongjoong hyung know about it. I bet he'll be very happy once he hears your response."

I can feel San's attentive, heavy eyes on me the whole time until I hurriedly lock myself up inside my room. My breathing's a bit irregular as I lean against the door, wondering frantically why his stares affect me so much.

• • •

One of the things I've always disliked about the mountains is how cold it gets at times, especially at night. Goosebumps spread across my bare back as I hastily push back damp strands of my hair to regain my vision.

The pool at Hongjoong's family home is huge, and that's further exaggerated by the select few people that're swimming right now, _including_ Yeosang and I.

"You _totally_ cheated last round," Yeosang's saying to me as he relaxes against the edge of the pool, shoving a couple pieces of fruit in his mouth. "You're not _that_ good of a swimmer."

"Wanna bet?" I smirk, even though I'm a bit distracted. In the distance, Hongjoong's talking with Mingi and Yunho, along with some of his other friends that he'd brought along, but somehow I've found zero traces of San anywhere. He'd said he'd swim, but...

Someone waves a wet hand in front of my face. " _Helloooo_."

I playfully glare at Yeosang, pushing his hand away. "What?"

"What're you looking for?" He questions instead.

"I dunno," I shrug. "What _am_ I looking for?"

Yeosang rolls his eyes. "If I was in my merman form I'd flip you under with my tail right now. Consider yourself lucky."

"Oooh, I must be _very_ lucky then," I gasp, chuckling when he purses his lips, unimpressed.

He flicks some water over my chest and gets off the pool with a grace only a merfolk can have, before swishing one of the towels on the lounge chairs around his neck and pointing at me afterwards. "I'm gonna go get some more food. Be ready for a rematch when I'm back."

I raise my hands in surrender. "Sure thing, captain."

Yeosang just scoffs in response and struts away.

  
I stare at the dimming sky, a bit entranced by the indigo blues gradually taking the place of the fiery orange sunlight when someone new makes an appearance.

As if the picturesque sky's just for him, San exits Hongjoong's house with the sun's light glowing behind him. His onyx-shaded hair falls over his eyes, framing his skin that looks almost _golden_ because of the sunset. His white shirt's thin, hanging loosely off his slim physique as he rubs his arms, when his dark eyes meet mine across the pool, I gulp.

I bite my lip, about to make the bold move of waving him over when someone I'm not that familiar with steps in front of him, flashing him an easy smile. As soon as this happens, San's and I's eyecontact is broken, and disappointment, heavy and gloomy, rumbles in the pits of my stomach.

The person's hair, half-black, half-white, catches my attention, which makes me remember him almost instantly.

 _Park Seonghwa_.

As Hongjoong's quite friendly with everyone, it's no surprise that Seonghwa's here today. He's one of the rare cases in our school, mostly because he isn't an otherworldly creature like most students, but instead a human with _powers_.

I don't know much about his backstory, but I'm pretty sure as a kid he'd been involved with the twisted sort of scientists who'd captured human victims to test their experiments out on, which led him to have a set of enticing green eyes, along with a scar along the left side of his face that he usually covered up with makeup.

Despite his quite traumatic past, he's still a good person, and although we've never really talked much, I can tell he's a nice guy.

So why am I feeling a little iffy seeing him talking so freely with San? San barely looks tense around him, even returning one of his charming smiles that lots of females back at college swooned at. Seeing him like that _should_ make me feel elated, because after all, San's actually getting along with everyone else, but all I feel is some other feeling that's way darker. Something that dampens my smile.

I watch as Seonghwa says something to San that makes them both dip themselves into the pool together. Seonghwa, upon catching my stare, cheerfully waves at me.

"Hey, Wooyoung! What's up?" He greets. I feel like blushing when San's eyes fall on my face, calculating.

"I'm good," I reply, suddenly feeling out of place. It's now I immediately realize that I'm shirtless, and although I'm not one to shy away from exposing my upper body, I can't help but heat up a little at seeing San look at me like _that_.

"You should come over," Seonghwa continues to speak. "I'm gonna go talk to Yunho over there, but I'll be back later. Hey, I heard you guys are dorm mates. That true?"

"Yeah..." San nods, and as I swim over, the chlorinated water engulfing my torso, he keeps staring at me until there's just a couple feet between us.

I release a breathy laugh when Seonghwa's gone. "Ah, you're finally here."

San's smile is gentle. "Yeah..."

I stare at his face, at the small freckles decorating his high cheekbones. I point at his shirt. "Are you cold?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"You're just more comfortable with the shirt on, right?" I answer for him. My ears burn when he laughs and nods.

"Yep."

"Well..." I smile at him, "would you like to swim with me? I mean, Yeosang and I had a match going on, but I'm _pretty_ sure he's having a buffet right now, so."

The laughter that escapes San's lips after my joke is one that's like music to my ears. _Woah_. My whole face warms up.

By now, the pool's gotten considerably darker, but there's still some light in the sky. It reflects off the water's surface like silver and makes this moment all the more memorable.

"Sure, I'll swim with you."

"But, I'm letting you know now, I'm an _awesome_ swimmer, if I can say so myself," I brag. "It's okay if you lose."

"I'm pretty sure I won't," San answers, and the competitive glint in his maroon eyes causes me to grin.

"We'll just have to see, then."

• • •

San wins. For the third time in a row.

But somehow, I can't bring myself to be pissed about it. I just can't. Not when I've got the image of San's ecstatic grin right in front of me, his alluring dimples on display.

"Okay, I've got reasons to believe that you cheated," I state between laughter, not even taking myself seriously.

San slicks his wet hair to the back, exposing his forehead and pair of dark furrowed eyebrows. He looks more mature like this, his stares a lot more intimidating. 

"Is that so?" He inquires.

I shrug. "I just can't believe you beat me. You said you were 'okay at it'. _That_ wasn't okay. That was... _on another level_."

"Maybe it's because I'm a vampire?" He replies.

"Not all vampires are great at swimming," I counter. "But, you were great. We should do this again sometime."

San looks away, muffling his growing smile by biting his lip. "Maybe."

I shouldn't be staring, I really shouldn't, but his white shirt sticks to his body like second skin, highlighting his abdominal muscles and slim waist. When he looks up at me with those eyes of his, flashing his dimpled grin, my heart-rate picks up.

"Sorry for interrupting this moment between you two -- " a voice suddenly fills the silent air, and when I turn my head I see Hongjoong standing at the edge of the pool with his hands on his hips. He looks like a strawberry with his all-pink shirt and swimming trunks.

He juts his thumb at the inside of his house. "But dinner's almost ready. My parents want everyone there."

"In other words, he means 'get ready to get ultra-full with food tonight'," I whisper at San, to which he smiles at.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you're saying can wait, Wooyoung. You and San have to be changed in like, five minutes," Hongjoong taps on his imaginary watch, before sauntering back inside his house. It's then I notice that San and I are the only ones outside at this point.

I exaggeratedly sigh. "Duty calls, I guess. But, we can always swim again tomorrow."

"That'll be nice. I'll get to crush you again."

" _Yah_ ," I tsk, but grin widely at San who just chuckles and wades through the pool to the other side while I follow after him until he gets up. He quickly picks up a periwinkle coloured towel and dries himself, but not before I get yet another glimpse of his toned upper body through his shirt. 

Bashfully, I look away and get off the pool myself.

•••

**a/n** : thoughts?


	7. nightly talks!

• • •

  
** Wooyoung **

Submerged under comfortable sheets later that night, I do a lot of thinking, almost afraid to admit that most of it is about a certain black haired vampire. But then again, I've been thinking about him a lot lately.

And it's not always for a good reason, like right now.

I can't stop thinking about what transpired during dinner earlier. Of course, nothing particularly horrible happened. Hongjoong's parents were just as accomodating as they usually were, and the food was scrumptious, as usual. There were a lot of options to choose from regarding the meals, and if I had not been paying much attention to my surroundings then I would've totally missed San's behaviour during that time period.

Or _lack_ thereof.

San, sat amidst the chaos of hungry college kids scavenging for the wide array of tasty food present, did not take anything to chew on. Not even once. I tried not to stare at him too much, even narrowly missing his eyes at some point, and all I could do at those times was to bite down that feeling of wanting to _feed_ him. I didn't like how he practically avoided anything to do with food, and I still don't like it. Why didn't he want to take anything?

 _It's none of your business,_ _Wooyoung_ _!_ My mind screams at me, and I turn over on the bed, staring at the curved ceiling. It's quiet here in this guestroom, save for Yeosang's occassional snoring. I stare at my best friend lying only a couple feet away from me, amused at how he slightly smacks his lips as he dreams, his birthmark forming a faint halo of minty green on his cheeks. Chuckling to myself, I remember all the times Yeosang tried to convince me he doesn't snore, yet here's the solid proof. At least, I'm glad _he_ seems to be having little to no trouble sleeping.

I sigh, my dark brows knitting when the image of San paints itself across my mind. I thought of tonight, of   
how we swam together and the sweet sound of his laughter, and how he seemed to finally be opening himself up a bit to me, and I can't help but feel a bit worried that San would revert back to his reserved state by the next day. Especially after what happened at dinner.

 _Maybe he's just not comfortable eating around people?_ I wonder. _That seems plausible_.

 _But then again_ , I think as I roll and face the wall, _he's not the only vampire here_.

 _Maybe he's_ _j_ _ust iffy about feeding on blood around others?_ A voice in my head states.

 _But there were blood-flavoured pastries present!_ _Hongjoong_ _said they tasted_ _'divine'_ _!_ Another voice snaps.

 _Maybe he doesn't like cakes!_ The first voice bites back.

 _Maybe he doesn't like you!_ The second voice argues.

_That makes absolutely no fucking sense!_

_Enough!_ I scream at both voices, exhaling harshly when my mind is finally empty. I sit up, and rub my eyes, trying to get them used to the darkness.

 _Shit, I need to go pee_. I groan afterwards, hating to face this sort of inconvenience at this time. I drape my feet over the bed and step out, feeling the furniture's temperature decrease as I do so. It grows more stiff, but I ignore it, already knowing it'll warm right back up the second I arrive back to sleep on it.

Tiptoeing around Yeosang in my favourite fuzzy bunny slippers, I realize that Yunho, our other roommate for the night, is nowhere to be seen. I figure he's probably over at Mingi's room or something, joining in with the latter's nightly shenanigans.

Amber lamps flicker down the hallway as I head through it, illuminating my surroundings. There's also a decorative plant stood by the corner, tall and majestic. Its orange flowers speckled with glinting purples appear to glow under the minimal lighting, and I can't help but pat a flower, smiling a bit as it leans closer into my touch. I don't remember seeing this plant earlier though, but then again, I'd been paying too much attention to a certain someone to care about some enchanted plant.

I tug at my huge grey sweater, about to keep heading deeper into the area leading to the bathroom, but then I stop abruptly at the image that greets me not too far outside.

Perched beside the pool past the sliding doors outside is San himself, curled up into himself with his black shirt engulfing his frame. He doesn't seem to notice my stare as he gazes into the pool, unmoving.

A breeze picks up in the air, and it looks to be a pretty freezing one because San slightly shudders, yet he still remains at that exact spot. I cringe, mostly because I'm no stranger to how cold nights spent over at Hongjoong's family home can get.

Forgetting momentarily about my once urgent need to pee, I step out of the doorway, chills descending down my spine at the icy atmosphere. Wind nips at and warms my nose and ears but I ignore it in favour of pulling off my sweater, glad there's a thinner shirt underneath. It's stupid for me to be doing this, mostly because I could catch a cold being out here in this weather, but frankly now I don't care as much, especially when San's familiarly dark eyes fall on me from across the pool.

I only smile as his breath hitches, and I proceed to step closer and sit right next to him.

He's quiet as I hand him my sweater, only taking in my bright smile with an unreadable expression.

"You're probably cold, so you should put it on. It's warm, and hopefully smells okay too," I add jokingly, relieved when his cool mask splinters and a tiny smile breaks over his face.

"I'm a vampire. I'm immune to the cold," he replies, almost as if he's trying to convince himself of something, but he puts it on anyways. The sight of him in my grey sweater makes my heartbeat palpitate uneasily, and I gulp, staring at our laps.

There's an awkward silence for a few more moments before San breaks it again, surprisingly.

"It's really cold out here," he starts, and then clears his throat. "You sure you're okay without your sweater?"

"Well, uhm," I stare at the pool in front of us, quickly searching for the best words to say. "I _swear_ I'm okay though. I'm an okay witch, I'll just warm myself up with _magic_." At this, I proceed to add some jazz hands for a better effect, unable to hide my grin when San just snorts. His nose does a little scrunch when he does this, and it's sorta kinda _really cute_.

I watch as he observes the pool with a small smile on his face. "The way you say that makes it seem as if you have a spell for _everything_. If that was the case then I _wish_ I was a witch..."

I don't really expect those words, so I'm a bit taken aback. San's smile drops, and he busies himself with tracing brief shapes over the pool's navy blue surface.

 _Quick, say something_ , my mind urges.

"I-I don't have a spell for everything," I decide to answer. The response is quite lame, but it catches San's attention, so I quickly continue. "It's not _that_ great being a witch, and like I said before I freaking hate _Potions_ class."

San chuckles, and our eyes meet. His dark stare bores into mine, and like the awkward mess I am I promptly look away, set on continuing my rambling.

"And, being a vampire can be pretty cool. I mean, Hongjoong's a vampire, and he's really fast and good at exercising. I _suck_ at exercising. He can also go long periods of time without eating anything, but me? _Nope_ , I love food _too_ much to even _do_ such a thing. Since Hongjoong's speed and strength is something he's _born_ with, he uses them to make life easier. _I_ , on the other hand, need to learn _several_ spells and charms to help myself so I become even lazier than some average human. And I'm already _extremely_ lazy."

I can't believe I've come to the point of borderline gossiping about one of my closest friends with my quiet vampire college roommate, but it is what it is, I guess.

And this seems to _really_ amuse San, because he's now laughing, his nose doing that little scrunch again, and a warm feeling churns inside my chest. I gulp as my heartbeat skips, and I wonder what exactly this feeling is. It's like magic, but somehow more.. _.pleasant_.

But then something happens that I don't expect.

San's stomach rumbles, and, although the sound's only slight, it's jarring enough to catch my attention completely, since in all my years of living I've never thought a vampire's stomach could grumble. Sure, they can go hungry, but it never really shows through their stomach.

In an instant San's laughter dies down, and he's quiet again, pulling his knees up to his chest and suddenly looking very small.

I do my best to try and salvage the situation, and if that means to do it in my classic _Jung_ _Wooyoung_ _Rambling™_ fashion, then so be it.

"You're hungry, right? Well, it's really nothing to be ashamed of," I start, hating the way San seems much more closed off now. It's like we've gone back to how it was between us in the beginning.

San doesn't reply.

"Did you eat anything earlier tonight?" I ask.

"I d-didn't," San whispers. My sweater seems to almost swallow him whole. "Only fed on some b-blood this morning. I thought I didn't need to eat anything else."

I'm happy he answers me. "...Hey, San, look at me."

He does, but then doesn't maintain the eye contact. He bites on his lip, while my heart flutters. I'm suddenly glad it's night, since I don't want him spotting how red my ears have gotten.

Wanting to distract myself with something other than the freckles on San's cheeks, I think up a spell and stare at him again.

"San, could you give me your hand?" My voice is softer than I want it to be, and I can only chuckle when one of San's dark eyebrows arches in confusion. "Just.. _.trust_ me on this."

"...Okay..." San's voice is soft too, and his palm feels even softer on mine. Ignoring the miniature sparks that seem to buzz beneath my skin, I close my eyes and hear the slight gasp that leaves his lips afterwards.

I open my eyes, satisfied at the sight that greets the both of us. "It's one of my favourite spells, mostly because it involves a lot of sparkles. And sorry, I guess I got a bit lazy again for this one as well."

Several sorts of pastries float in front of us, seeming to be pulled by their own separate invisible strings. They glitter as well, especially underneath the light of the moon.

I laugh when San plucks out a shimmering donut, and then takes a bite out of it.

"Is your tummy happy now?" I question, chuckling when San just nudges me in the rib with his elbow.

His eyes glimmer a sharp hue of red as he takes yet another bite of the glowing donut. "...How'd you do this, by the way? Like, make them _shine_?" He sounds so shy asking this that I have to fight the urge to coo at him.

"I sprinkled the food with edible pixie dust." I smile when San then stares at his donut with furrowed eyebrows.

"...Then why did you ask me for my hand?"

"Ooh, _interesting question_." San gently pushes me again. "Just wanted to confirm that you wanted food other than blood."

I take a small rosy cupcake and nibble on it, happy to be able to share this calm moment with San.

"Hey, Wooyoung..." San says after a certain point, and I meet his eyes. They pulse with red, reminding me of the steady flames of a campfire. "Thanks for tonight. You...you always help out whenever I..." He trails off, but I seem to know what he means exactly.

"It's nothing. I mean, I'm always glad to help out a friend in need," I say with a smile.

San stares at the remaining floating pastries, his dark locks shielding the expression on his face. "Yeah, of course..."

• • • 

The next day arrives, but I don't get to keep my promise to San to swim with him. I'm spreading butter on my toast at the almost empty dining table across a drowsy Yeosang when Hongjoong shows up, a frown set on his lips.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask him.

Hongjoong just huffs. "San's gone back home."

My eyebrows raise in surprise. "Back to our college dorms?"

"No," Hongjoong shakes his head, sinking into the seat next to Yeosang. "He's gone back to his grandmother's."

• • •

  
**a/n** : i swear my writing's gotten a bit worse, but what are your thoughts?


	8. harmless intruder!

• • •

  
**San**

I don't appreciate the exact feeling I get once I step into the familiar clearing that showcases my relative's home in the nearest distance. The feeling's intrusive and gut wrenching, forming and twisting knots in my stomach. They leave me almost breathless. My lungs beg for air as anxiety burns through my veins like wildfire, and I chew on my chapped bottom lip, the metallic taste of my blood sizzling my tongue. But it doesn't matter though. It'll heal soon anyway.

I don't know why I'm like this. At least, I don't know why I'm like _this_ when I'm only just paying my grandmother an impulsive, but _very_ needed visit due to how unstable my emotions are at this point in time.

And she was already aware of it. Hongjoong and his parents had agreed to call up a driver that'd transport me over to where she lives, and even though I could tell then that Hongjoong wasn't too pleased about my sudden need for absence, I was -- _still am_ \-- grateful for his coorperation. He, and his parents especially, seemed like a set of insanely friendly people, and I found that comforting despite me envying the relationship they had in the tiniest bit.

The marble beneath my feet shines, reflecting my narrowed brows, dark eyes and hardened jaw. I look tired, and I _feel_ tired as well, and the image that greets me when I stare at the ground only worsens my mood. I look horrible.

I take a couple steps forward, the small bag I brought along for the weekend trip to Hongjoong's house tight in my grip. I try to keep my head clear as I become more and more covered by the numerous wild trees that shield my grandmother's entire fortress from view, but it's hard to so. _Extremely hard_.

My mind's nothing but a fog, white noise that draws out the static in my ears and the eerie thumping of my almost dormant heart. And if things can't get worse enough, an image of a boy proceeds to insert itself into the mess I call my thoughts, crackling through the void like a flashlight flickering in the dark, and I remember how I was supposed to swim with him today.

I lightly scoff to myself. The promise sounds almost like some stupid wish now considering the dire situation my mental state is in, but yet still I can't seem to shake off the disappointment I feel at the realization that I'm probably not going to be seeing him for the rest of today.

I tell myself it's not worth it. I can't keep thinking about him because there isn't a valid reason to. But, like the stubborn roots of the trees surrounding me, his face refuses to untangle itself from the soil of my mind. No, his face forces itself to stay there. The coffee brown of his eyes digs itself deeper into the crevices of my head, and his glowing smile wraps around my vision, warming me up like the sun.

And like a tree needing its next dose of sunlight, I can't get enough. I grumble at this, wishing I had a way to get rid of all these thoughts about him.

The fortress's gates await me with open arms, weathered due to the climate yet welcoming in every way possible. I quicken my steps until I approach the large wooden doors, not mindful of the way those gates immediately shut due to the old protective magic guiding them. Chinese characters and symbols decorate the sturdy exterior of the doors, and the small outdoor lamps have already been lit, complementing the fuzzy peach and lavender backdrop of the evening sky.

The thought of lavender makes me remember Wooyoung again. Makes me remember his kind smiles and round, curious eyes. His earthy toned skin, his comforting touch and this distinct air of his that's slightly awkward, yet unique and adorable.

 _What am I, a clingy boyfriend?_ I think bitterly. I should really stop thinking about Jung Wooyoung. Imagining his face feels like an invasion of privacy, and not to mention it makes me feel like a total creep.

"Choi San," a voice, borderline accusatory, starts, "what trouble did you manage to land yourself into this time?"

A stern pair of eyes meet mine from the now opened doorway, but the harshness in them quickly fades, leaving behind warmth and happily crinkled eyes. Even after all these years, my grandmother always gets me with how fast her demeanor changes. Either way, I let myself sink into her touch as her arms engulf me, the dark waves of her hair tickling the sides of my jaw.

"Oh, dear," her fingers run down my black locks soothingly, "it's happening again, isn't it?"

I can only nod, not having the energy to speak.

"What about Headmaster Jung? Didn't he set you up with a magic caster like I asked him to? If not I won't hesitate to call him and give him a piece of my mind -- "

"Ma -- " I interrupt, hating the way I stutter, shaking like a leaf in her hold. Wooyoung's face burns itself into the back of my eyelids in its irritatingly pleasant glory, and I shake my head to pry it off. "No, I -- I got assigned to a witch for a roommate, just like you'd asked. I-I just needed to -- _to get away._ For a while."

My grandmother, just like always, understands my ramblings perfectly. She nods and lets me inside, the walls of her abode practically leaking security and peace. Most of my nerves have reduced entirely, and I'm brought back to the memorable times I shared with my grandma in this place. This place had probably seen all my best, and worst, moments.

"You should go sit down," Grandma advises. "I'm gonna go make you something warm to eat."

I turn to her, frowning a bit. "I don't need to eat anything. I already fed on some blood earlier today, so there's no reason why you should cook me anything."

Grandma just purses her lips, her red-rimmed gaze piercing through me like a silver dagger. "San... you and I both know there _is_ a reason why."

If her stare's the piercing dagger, then her words are the deadly stab to the heart that stops me from breathing.

"And after you're done eating," Grandma continues, noticing how stiff I've gotten, "I'll do something about cleansing your aura."

• • • 

  
**Wooyoung**

I'll be a huge liar if I said I'm perfectly content as of now, because I'm not. Arriving back at my college dorm has never felt emptier, especially when it's now void of the one person that kept me on my toes with worry, yet brought easy smiles to my face and brightened my mood whenever he was around. The first night without San was spent feeling restless, my head overflowing with questions that I just couldn't find the answers to. And then the night ends.

And then a day passes, and then two. Then three. Five. Then a whole week.

Classes zoom past me in a blur, and I can't concentrate on any of my courses for the life of me. My thoughts keep drifting off, keep settling on a certain vampire with dark hair and a set of dimples that light up his whole face. A vampire with a pretty smile, light freckles and guarded eyes that hold things he'll never be able say out loud, things buried deep inside his scarlet gaze.

Even my friends, despite not knowing San for a long amount of time, are puzzled by his absense as well. And I'm pretty sure they can all tell how worried I get from time to time because to his sudden disappearance. But anytime they comment on it, I always shut their assumptions down, because denying things is a lot easier than admitting just how much thoughts of San had been plaguing my mind as of late.

• • •

  
On Saturday, Yunho has the brilliant idea of bringing us to the school's recreational courtyard to, in his words, 'have a long overdue bonding moment'. And yes, I am just as excited about this as I am crushing dry, smelly leaves for a potions lab.

Yunho whizzes past me and towards the shed of wizarding brooms by the rental at the edge of the court, his chestnut brown mop of curls bouncing along with his every movement. His smile is as bright as ever as he comes back out with two brooms, and I arch my brows at him, folding my arms. I suppress a shiver at the chill in the air, quickly mumbling a warming spell to heat me up since my long coat isn't doing anything for me.

"You're sulking too much," Yunho explains, passing me a broom that's suitable for my size. "You're gonna make it snow early."

"Yeah, right," I snort, but a part of me feels grateful that he took the time to hang out with me despite how cranky I had been lately. "That's just superstition."

"I'm serious. I get the worst tomato-face in winter," Yunho replies, positioning his much larger broom. "I'd like to _not_ look like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer for a little while longer, thank you very much."

I position myself on the broom, chuckling a little at my friend's words. Yunho, despite having the power to bend any part of the earth at will, also has a bit of witch blood in him, which enables him to use a wizarding broom like I can. "Okay, okay Yun. I understand. What I _also_ understand is that," I balance my weight on the broom, hiking it upwards to float, "I'm _so_ gonna _kick your ass_ at this!"

Yunho immediately flies after me, guffawing at my overdramatic use of the 'evil laugh'. "Not on my watch, Wooyoung!"

I slam my weight on my broom, accelerating its speed as it crashes through the air, every bit as chaotic as I feel right now. The wind coasts through my dark brown locks, pressing against my exposed forehead, but at that moment, I swear I feel more alive than ever.

Yunho's still tagging along behind me, his face set in a rather childlike expression of determination when I turned around to grin impishly at him, and I only smirk when he flies past me with a freezing _whoosh_. Oh, he's messed with the wrong guy.

I press against my broom, making myself smaller as the broom swims past the green heads of trees and low, thin clouds. There's only a limit to how far the brooms can take us, and that's up to the clearing in the distance showcasing a small abandoned town left in ruins. I dive lower into the greenery, zig-zagging through all the obstacles until I'm sure Yunho's lost sight of me. I can still see him up ahead though, his form almost touching the bright blue sky.

And then I'm suddenly up in the air in front of him, giving him the fright of his life. I let out another round of my evil laugh and zoom back into the direction we came from, but then almost flip over when Yunho's broom clashes against the back of mine.

"Wow, _real mature_ Yunho!" I call out as he whisks past me, and I laugh loudly when he just sticks his tongue out at me like the overgrown puppy he is.

I make a move to head straight for him, only for him to turn his head and say --

"You looked real cuddly with San last Saturday night in front of that pool. Did you guys end up kissing or something?"

I know Yunho's only teasing me, because that's how he is and he likes to joke around (he also wants to distract me from getting back to the college grounds first), but I can't help but feel a little bit stunned.

"Hey, wait -- _How_ did you know San and I hung out at that time?" I ask, but Yunho just winks and races into the trees, getting significantly ahead of me, but I'm a bit too dazed and surprised to act quickly.

Eventually, I regain my momentum though, but by the time I arrive back at the courtyard, Yunho's already there, 'innocently' grinning at me.

My boots crunch the cropped grass of the courtyard as I march towards him, digging my pointer finger into his rib. "Jeong Yunho. I _demand_ an explanation young man."

Yunho's larger hand grabs mine and presses it against his cheek. He then leans into it.

Aft first, I'm a bit stupified at Yunho's display, not really getting what he's trying to say, but soon after it hits me.

And then my giant friend's suddenly getting slapped on the arm repeatedly. He winces and pouts, wriggling out of my grip.

" _Ow ow ow ow!_ What did I _do_?"

"That enchanted orange flowered plant!" I exclaim. "You'd been spying on us!"

" _No, I wasn't_ ," Yunho denies, but then guilt sheds into his gaze. "Well, I _wasn't_ at first. I'd just been catching up on my courses on plant possession, and Mingi wanted to see what I could do since he had trouble falling asleep. Then _you_ showed up, and Mingi and I ended up watching you and San talk. It was _so cute_."

"So you're telling me _Mingi_ saw us as well?"

This time, Yunho's grinning proudly. "Yep. He thought it was cute too."

In retrospect, I'm not even sure _why_ I'm even mad my friends had managed to catch sight of San's and I's conversation by the pool, but some part of me -- this small, hidden part, had desperately wished that whole thing between us had been a private one. I end up sighing.

Yunho peers down on me, his expression suddenly turning serious. He plants a hand on my shoulders. "Woo, it's okay to feel worried for San. You don't have to pretend that you're not. I guess you two must've became good friends, because that look on your face alone shows that you care a lot about him."

"But -- " I begin. Yunho only cuts me off.

"No buts," he says, and I can only snort at his lame attempt at a joke. He chuckles as well. " _Anyway_ , what I'm saying is, you gotta _chill_ , dude. I'm worried about San's disappearance as well but I know he's gonna show up sooner or later. Stop stressing yourself out."

"But...what if something bad happened to him?" My voice is pathetically small, and I can't believe I just muttered those words out loud. Yunho, however, just laughs.

"Nah. Last time I checked, he's a vampire. And vampires are pretty strong guys."

I don't know if that's supposed to make me less worried, or even _more_ stressed out.

"Also," Yunho continues to talk. I follow him to the broom rental shed and wait outside. When he heads back out, he slings an arm over my shoulders and ruffles my hair. "I have an idea of how we two _bros_ could spend the night." He lightly tugs at my hair as if he's trying to tell me something.

I just shake my head. "What?"

"I've heard a good ol' makeover can strengthen spirits." Yunho then pats my head, laughing when I try to swat his hand away. "And you've had that same hair colour for a while..."

"Yeah, well I'm okay with brown hair," I refuse, gazing up at the sky. Its bright blue shade has been replaced by a smokier, more poignant one. A sign it's nearing evening time.

I get reminded of my best friend. "Also, Yeosang's gonna hang out at some diner with me tonight."

"Well, change of plans. _You're_ coming with me today Woo. Plus, Yeosang's probably already asleep," Yunho answers, but before I can argue he's pulling me deeper into the school grounds, and I realize I might as well just do as he asks. My friend can be quite stubborn when it comes to certain matters. (Like the colour of my _hair_ , for some reason).

• • •

  
Pressed against a spinning chair in the livingroom, Yunho and Mingi staring closely at my form from the couch, I feel no less than a cornered alley cat as _Jongho_ studies the state of my hair with a contemplative look on his face. His gloved fingers stroke his jaw, and I gulp, really hating the fact that I'd forgotten my roommate of last year had dyed the hairs of countless people over the course of our time spent living together in the same dorm.

"After minutes of pondering which hair dye will be most suitable for Wooyoung," Jongho starts as if he's some kind of news anchor, "I have decided to let you guys," - he points at Yunho and Mingi - "choose what dye you'd think would be best."

"So my opinion as the guy who's _literally_ getting his own hair dyed doesn't matter, huh?" I ask. Jongho just pats my head.

"Hush, kid. The adults are speaking."

"You're literally younger than I am-"

" _Hush_."

"Ooh, I vote electric orange!" Mingi shouts from the couch. "It'll make his eyes _pop_!"

I can only shudder. "Uh, _no way_ am I getting my hair dyed orange."

"I vote icy blue!" Yunho states, practically beaming in his seat.

"What about fire red?" Mingi adds.

Yunho scrunches his face. "Nah, I think I like icy blue better."

"Nope. Fire red is where it's at, Yun."

"Blue is _better_."

" _Red_ is."

" _Blue_."

" _Red_."

" _Bluuueee_."

" _Reeeeeddd_."

"Blue blue blue blue blue - " "Red red red red red red - "

"Enough!" I exclaim. I can't believe my friends, basically sharing the same brain cell. "We'd get nowhere if you guys keep arguing! _Yunho_ " - I point at him - "you want blue, and _Mingi_ " - I point my _other_ hand at him - "you want red." I clap my hands. "Then I'll get my hair dyed purple. Simple as that!"

That shuts them up.

"I approve of this guy's choice right here," Jongho laughs, high fiving me. "But, the question is, what _shade_ of purple?"

Mingi almost jumps out of his seat. "Violet!"

"Lavender!" Yunho exclaims.

"Royal purple!"

"Periwinkle!"

I groan. Here we go again.

"I just want my hair dyed a cute ass purple, okay?!" I interrupt, and everyone becomes silent. That is, until Jongho speaks.

"Your wish is my command."

The dyeing process is tedious, long and overbearing.

Okay, it isn't. It's not _that_ slow, but I'm still a bit irritated at tonight's turn of events. Mingi and Yunho watch with sparkling eyes as Jongho finishes up the process, and I don't understand why they're like that until I see the end result of Jongho's work.

Staring at myself in front of the mirror, I almost don't recognize myself. My brown hair's completely gone, replaced by this soft, charming lilac purple that frames the curves of my face in loose curls. There's ash toned, silver highlights adorning some of the strands, which make the brown in my eyes stand out nicely. They turn almost transparent in the light, buzzing with the magic in them.

"Okay, I admit it. I look _awesome_. Thanks, Jongho," I grin. Jongho, having already taken off his gloves, high fives me again.

"You look like a _baby_ ," Yunho coos from behind me, but I'm into too much of a good mood to retort.

"A _sexy_ baby," Mingi adds.

"Mingi, I _would_ say that I think it's totally creepy that you just called Wooyoung a ' _sexy_ _baby_ ', but, I can _kind_ of see what you mean," Jongho answers, and I fight the urge to roll my eyes at my friends' behaviours.

"And, don't forget to add those bonus points for me on the school's website when you head back into your rooms," Jongho reminds us.

"We will," Mingi assures with a smile, and Yunho and I nod along. Those bonus points are what help students gain awards at the end of the year for any sort of help they've been rendering inside the school. And Jongho, resident fruit smashing champion, _really_ likes winning stuff. And since he's a cool, friendly guy, I'm willing to help him out.

"So...how do you feel?" Yunho asks me the second we leave Jongho's dorm.

"Great. I guess."

"Remember what I said earlier today?"

I scoff. "I did."

" _Aaaaand_...?"

"I feel better with my new hair," I admit, "Are you happy now?"

"Hell yeah." Yunho grins. Then, he laughs, and my lips curve into a smile. And then it drops, 'cause now I'm thinking of San again.

• • •

  
The third day into the new week, I enter my dorm after a particularly draining Potions lesson, only to realize that there's _someone_ inside the kitchen.

I'm about to react, only to come to a standstill when the person turns around.

" _S-San_?" I sound as surprised as I feel, staring at the boy in front of me that looks so familiar, yet _not_ at the same time.

"Hey, Wooyoung." San says, and clears his throat. The space between us shortens, and my face breaks out a broad smile. He returns it fully.

"Your - your _hair_ ," I start, unable to form a proper sentence. Just him being there fills the entirety of my senses, and I'm lost in his eyes and dimpled smile. 

San rubs the back of his neck. "It looks weird, right?"

"No, I -" I quickly shake my head, "Blond looks good on you. Really."

San with sandy blond hair is something I never knew I needed to see. A feeling erupts inside me, one that urges me to stroke through the strands with my fingers. I'm suddenly really glad San can't read my mind.

San smiles, looking a bit relieved. "I...also like your new hair."

My cheeks feel like they're gonna blush. "Thanks. Yeosang says I look like a grape, so it's nice that you think otherwise."

San laughs, and really, I can't help but join him. I'm so damn glad he's back again, even though questions are still splashing over the shore of my mind. For now however, I decide on ignoring them.

  
Instead, I step closer and hold him in a hug, shocking the both of us. He tenses in my hold, but doesn't move away. I can feel his slow heartbeat against mine, can smell his sweet minty scent, and suddenly this moment feels a whole lot more intimate than I'd originally intended.

"I - You were like, absent for a whole week and a half, so I got, uhm, worried," I let out. San's face is resting on my shoulder, and my whole body heats up like it's being submerged in flames. Yet, I continue to speak. "I like, I wanted to contact you to know what was up, but I - I couldn't."

San stays silent, and I keep talking.

"So _yeah_. I actually thought at one point that something horrible happened, and I thought that for a while and I just wanted you to be safe. So I'm so glad you are."

San listens to my word vomit, and then he pulls away just to look right at me. His red gaze is kind, displaying fiery warmth that's dissolved of its usual iciness, yet it still bores right into me, and I have to fight the urge to look away.

Fuck, why do his irises have to twinkle in that _way_?

"I..." San starts, searching for the right words to say. "I'm sorry you got worried about me, Wooyoung. But... I'm better now. I _feel_ better."

I nod, staring at my feet. "I'm glad."

"And I could... I could give you my number if you want, in case something like that happens again. So we can... _talk_..." San's tone is bordering on awkward once more, but I smile to try and ease the situation.

"Sure!" I beam. "Of course, San."

"And do you like, also wanna come with me to Hongjoong's dorm tonight so we could all hang out? I'm pretty sure he'll be very happy to see you again," I add, hoping with all my heart he'll agree.

"Um, okay," San replies. He looks extremely amused the second I pump my fists in the air and whisper-yell _yes_ over and over again. His nose forms that cute little scrunch while he chuckles. "You're... _kind_ of a weird guy."

I can only laugh at his harmless accusation. "Yep, I know."

• • •

  
**a/n** : thoughts?


	9. his promise!

• • •

** Wooyoung **

  
It's hard to concentrate. Hard to think and focus when everything around you's just pure and utter _chaos_.

I'm lying back first over Hongjoong's bed, some comic book leisurely pressed against my face - I don't even know the name of it, just needed something tangible to distract myself with.

I can hear Hongjoong at the corner, his voice easily overpowering San's as he continues to ask him a series of questions regarding his stay at his grandmother's and if he was feeling okay again. And, while I know Hongjoong only means well, I can't help but want him to _dial it down_ with all the questioning. But I know I can't really say anything about it, since San's answering most of what Hongjoong's asking, and I don't want to be deemed as strange for my behaviour. I also don't want any assumptions being made about me, especially concerning San.

A video plays loudly from Yeosang's phone, and I groan, about to slide the comic book off my face and call him out when my phone vibrates inside my jean pockets.

Leisurely grabbing the phone, I turn it on and almost -- quite embarrassingly, might I add -- fall off the bed when I see San's contact name flashing across the screen.

My eyes dart over to San only to see that he isn't even looking in my direction. His eyes are focused on his own phone, only staring casually at Hongjoong's animated self from time to time.

 **san** :   
hey :)  
 ** _delivered 8:16 pm_**

Before I can control it, a slow smile blooms across my face. I lay over Hongjoong's bed and stare at him again, grinning because I have an inkling he's purposefully avoiding my gaze.

**wooyoung** :   
sup  
 ** _delivered 8:19 pm_**

**wooyoung** :   
no offense, but why are you   
texting me though?  
 _ **delivered 8:19 pm**_

**wooyoung** :   
i mean, we're right inside the   
same room :p  
 _ **delivered 8:19**_ _ **pm**_

  
**san** :  
i just feel like texting you  
 _ **delivered 8:20 pm**_

**wooyoung** :  
lmao  
 _ **delivered 8:20 pm**_

**wooyoung** :  
really?  
 _ **delivered 8:20 pm**_

**wooyoung** :  
and how am i as a texter? i won't get offended if you say i'm   
boring. i'm quite a dry texter  
 _ **delivered 8:20 pm**_

  
**san** :  
you're not, trust me  
 _ **delivered 8:21 pm**_

**wooyoung** :   
and why is that?  
 _ **delivered 8:21 pm**_

  
**san** :  
look up  
 _ **delivered 8:21 pm**_

I do, and there San is, still avoiding my gaze but an unmistakeable smile on lips. It's just an average sight, but why does my heart feel like its being squeezed by a flurry of fuzzy emotions right this second?

**wooyoung** :  
look up as well  
 ** _delivered 8:22 pm_**

  
San obeys and we maintain eye contact, and for some weird reason we hold it. And it doesn't feel strange.

San's pretty eyes are alight with recognizable mirth when he smiles at me, his dimples on display, and that squeezing feeling inside my chest only multiplies.

I can only attempt a slight wave when a comic book's slapped over my arm, a grumpy Yeosang pushing me away due to me 'breathing too hard on his private space' or something. Anyway, I can't help but laugh though, especially when my friend's actions bring about some amusement to San's face.

• • •

  
A week later I'm on my bed at night, feeling a bit strange. The air's cold. _Too_ cold on my skin, so cold I feel like I'm freezing, about to break into tiny shards of literal ice. The icy feeling gradually grows, engulfing the upper parts of my body until I fear that I'm drowning, submerging deeper and deeper into the disasterous waves of a body of water I'm not even familiar with.

I feel like I'm dreaming, but at the same time I feel like I'm not. I can't _see_ anything, only a darkness that seems neverending, and sharp chills that grip me down to my core and leave me unable to move.

It's scary; this whole experience is. It's foreign and eerie in that way that's forbidden and twisted. The sensation amplifies until I struggle in my sleep to break through it, but the fear in me stops me from acting accordingly.

In _Ambience_ classes during my last year of highschool, I'd only been taught a handful of times about bright and dark auras and how to sustain or cleanse them when needed, but now I'm regretting ever dozing off whenever Sir Han talked about them. Especially because it's a known fact that magical beings get the most affected by drastic changes in auras, so much so that it can be _dangerous_ to their health.

 _Shit_ , I think, forcing my eyes open to take in my surroundings. I blink when I'm met with nothing but darkness, tendril-like and menacing, and push myself off my bed so hard my knees hit the floor.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , I curse repeatedly, choosing to ignore my beloved fuzzy slippers in favour of heading to San's room as quick as possible. I just know this type of aura doesn't belong to me, but that doesn't stop me from feeling apprehensive and worried.

Grabbing a flashlight from my dresser to guide my way, as well as my wand, I dash outside and into the hall. From what I knew during my highschool classes, turning on artificial lights when one's aura has turned dark and askew is just asking for trouble. The only thing someone can do in this situation is to cast the infamous lighting spell that's supposed to dissipate all forms of internal darkness from the victim.

I've never done it on someone before, and that makes me insanely nervous. My hands tremble the closer I get to San's room, almost causing me to drop my flashlight more than once. I tell myself to calm down whilst reaching for the door knob, but I can't control the erratic thumping of my heart.

The knob's colder than death on my skin, and goosebumps decorate the entirety of my fingers. As the door slowly opens I immediately turn off the flashlight, stepping in even though every part of my intuition's telling me not to.

San's room is darker than I've ever seen it to be. Peculiar darkness swims around him like a veil and flies above him like flocks of birds at sunset. The floor's chilling temperature isn't good for my feet, and my legs feel like giving up.

I ignore my body's numerous pleas to get out of there and head over to the edge of San's bed instead, and the sight that greets me is one I don't think I'd ever forget.

"S-San, oh my god," my voice fails me as a writhing San curls over his bed, obsidian veins interwoven and throbbing underneath his skin and stretching closer and closer into his eyeballs. An ominous shadow's casted over his features, and his eyes are this dull shade of copper that looks _empty_.

In half a second, I'm chanting the lighting spell, but it seems as if it's only doing more harm than good.

San's dry heaving, his pale fingers fisting the air as the colour in his eyes grow more and more faint. His blond locks have now turned a lifeless grey as he continues to hyperventilate.

I'm scared, so, so scared. My heart feels as if it's about to leap out of my damn throat. I drop my wand and, despite my mind screaming at me to stop what I'm about to do, hug San, repeating the spell over and over again to his ear. It's downright terrifying how pale and cold he is, and how his darkening eyes stare right into mine without actually _looking_ at me.

"San, please -- please wake up," I beg like I've never begged before. I can feel my energy dwindling, can see the darkness surrounding us rising, but I still don't want to let go. I stroke my fingers through his locks as I mumble more and more of the spell, but it doesn't seem to be making much of a change.

I watch in fright as San's lips part -- revealing a set of prolonged canines that glint under the weak light forming around us -- and say something I can't catch at first.

I start to panic, holding him closer. "W-What -- what did you say? San, p-please... Please talk to me."

"... _Blood... I...need..."_

Before I can even think twice about it, I offer him my wrist, lightly pressing it against his lips. My heartbeat is the only thing I can hear now, my nerves going haywire at the fact that San's nearly about to take my blood.

I convince myself I don't mind, especially due to the fact that the magic in my veins can possibly help him. I don't want anything horrible happening to him, so I'm willing to do anything to get him back to normal.

His bite is painful, but the piercing feeling doesn't last for long. He doesn't spend much time on my wrist, and by the time he's done I'm feeling lightheaded and weak due to the blood loss. He falls into my arms and I leave him there for a while, not knowing what to feel as his palms hang on to my shirt like he doesn't want to let me go. Thoughts consume my mind, and I promise myself I'll get the school's infirmary involved in this once I regain my strength.

• • •

**_A U R A S (Everthing you need to know)_ **

I read through the pages of this book until my eyes hurt and my fingers ache, and it doesn't help that I'm at the library which has one of the most uncomfortable chairs ever known to mankind. 

It's past twelve in the afternoon and I haven't even eaten lunch yet as my head is too occupied with worry about San to care about my own well being. I don't think I can forget the shared looks the nurses gave each other once they had to treat him, don't think I can erase the image of him being unresponsive a couple minutes after I _fed_ him out of my mind.

That term itself still makes me feel a bit wary, but I will myself to stop thinking about it so much. San is now in good hands and getting the proper treatment he needs, so I have no reason to worry. 

But, it's easier said than done, especially after reading about dark coloured auras and what they signify.

  
_Pain and inner turmoil_ , that's the kind of aura San had this morning.

All of a sudden, the crispy smell of junk food wafts into the library, momentarily distracting me. I wince as the book in front of me's suddenly shut and someone new takes the seat directly in front of me.

"You look like death," Yeosang tells me, as charming as ever. He waves the bag of food before my face as if he's trying to tempt me some more, and I just roll my eyes in response.

"Yeosang, put that away," I begin, "you're not supposed to bring food into the library anyways."

Despite the pointed glares the librarian's shooting my blond friend -- her lazer-like red eyes not really helping the situation -- Yeosang only grabs my hands and forces me to look directly at him. It's then I can see it -- that subtly growing look of worry that catches me off-guard.

"Wooyoung," Yeosang's voice is soft, but still holds that stern edge to it. "I've been looking around for you. The rest of our friends have been looking around for you as well. You just...disappeared and didn't tell us what happened. I got so anxious."

I sigh, biting on my lip. "Something... something happened to San earlier today. I was so fucking scared that he'd -- he'd _die_."

At this, Yeosang's features harden with shock. His words are laced with curiosity as he questions me about the incident.

I force myself to my feet and he mirrors me. "We should probably go talk about it someplace else. I don't feel comfortable enough in here..."

Luckily, Yeosang listens.

We end up inside his dorm, and while eating I tell him about _everything_. He's as shocked as I'd felt back then when I tell him about how San had looked in those frightening moments.

"And the weird thing is -- " Yeosang chimes in when I'm done talking, "Don't vampires usually have a lack of aura due to them being part of the undead?"

At this, I'm speechless, since he's right. Hongjoong never had much auras to date, and never really had issues with them either. So, why did San get so negatively affected by his?

"I know I'm gonna sound like a Mom right now, but calm down, Wooyoung. You've got the 'I'm scared for San' look on your face and I don't want you to get sick from worrying," Yeosang cautions me. "You'll be able to see him soon, okay? And when that happens just let him breathe for a second, alright? When he's better you can question him all you want."

I realize he made a lot of sense. And hell, that's nothing I want to do more than making sure San's comfortable and okay. So I nod. "I will..."

• • •

  
It's later that evening that I'm allowed to see San. Hongjoong, Mingi and Yunho by now have known about what took place earlier, but don't follow me to the infirmary since the staff only permit one person at a time to see the patients.

"We'll see him later anyways," Hongjoong tells me before I leave. It's obvious he's affected immensely by what had happened to San. "Just...go make sure he's okay, alright?"

I remember his words as soon as I'm let into San's room, hating the way the light bulbs sting against my tired eyes.

San's front is facing me when I carefully enter, limp strands of faded grey shielding his eyes from view.

I bite my lip so hard I swear it'll draw blood, and my breath hitches when his eyes meet mine. They're dark and daunting, but I force myself to keep staring.

"San..." I whisper as I grab the chair closest to him. "Are you well?"

San's eyes never leave my face, and without warning his hand reaches out to touch my right wrist. My heart skips a beat when his thumb runs over the faint bite mark on it, while his jaw clenches.

"Wooyoung...I — " he gulps, looking into my eyes. "Please, did I...did I _hurt you_?"

I immediately shake my head. "No, I'm -- I'm fine. What about you?" _What happened back there?_ I want to ask as well but drop it in fear of seeming overbearing, but the look in San's eyes tells me he already knows what I'm thinking.

"...I'm okay." He sits up and on impulse I stretch out my arms to steady him, and now he's watching me with this stare that all of a sudden makes blood rush into my ears.

In a second my hands are off of him. I clear my throat, eyes shifting elsewhere other than his face. "I'm glad you're feeling better now. I got so scared."

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way," San replies. His eyes linger on my wrist. "And I'm sorry for taking blood from you."

I just shake my head. "God, you shouldn't be apologizing. I'm fine, trust me."

A comfortable, albeit slightly awkward silence washes over us for some time until San breaks it by saying, "I bet you're wondering what the heck happened to my hair?"

I chuckle, my chest tightening when I catch sight of those dimples of his. "I guess, yeah."

He laughs, subdued and brief, and shifts his fingers down his hair to allow me a clear shot of his roots —which are now pitch black. He must see the questions in my gaze because he follows up with, "My grandmother dabbles a bit in magic from time to time. I was unwell and she cleansed my aura, which also affected the colour of my hair. And for a while, I was okay again. Until last night."

He sighs. "I'm sorry I troubled you, Wooyoung. I never meant to do such a thing..."

I hold his hand, smiling when he looks up at me wide-eyed and apologetic. "San, it's okay, really. I didn't mind. And you're my friend, I care about you. Nothing you do will ever be an inconvenience to me, ever. And, I want you to know that you can always come to me whenever something's bothering you. I'll always do my best to help."

And that's when I spot it; that pale shade of pink that spreads across the entirety of San's cheeks and ears. I'm unable to form words, because the boy in front of me is clearly _blushing_ and it's as unusual as it is surprising.

San looks away and rubs his face in an attempt to hide it all, and I clear my throat, not really knowing how to act. I wipe my hands over my trousers, realizing just how clammy they've gotten now.

"Thanks," San's soft voice alerts my attention. "For everything you've done thus far. You've been such a good friend to me, and I'm really grateful for that." His ears seem to turn a darker shade of pink. "And...I'll tell what's going on soon, I promise..."

• • •

**a/n** : thoughts?


	10. bro breakfast!

• • •

**Wooyoung**

  
It's lunch on Friday when Hongjoong suddenly pipes up, discarding what he'd been doing on his phone and trails a finger down his crimson hair, a bright grin on his face.

"Guys, guys -- Remember what's going on tomorrow?"

We're seated at one of the tables located inside the college's cafeteria. It was Mingi's idea to eat here today as we usually ate outside, and I knew he wanted to be here only because today's menu consisted of this type of pie that he really, _really_ likes.

"What is?" Yunho looks up with a mouthful of food, and I have to chuckle. Doesn't matter whether he likes his food or not, the guy will eat _anything_.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes and stares at him with an exasperated look on his face, hoping that _somehow_ Yunho will be able to read his mind due to him being part witch, but Yunho just continues giving him this lost look on his face.

San, who's seated right between Yeosang and I looks at me with one eyebrow raised, and I smile at him, just shaking my head.

Yeosang leans over and flicks Yunho's forehead. "It's Wooyoung's birthday tomorrow, idiot."

Yunho winces and immediately recoils back, glaring at Yeosang while rubbing the now reddened spot on his head. I can't even hold back my laughter any longer.

"Oh fuck, Wooyoung," he begins, "I'm so sorry."

"It's no biggie," I reply. Next to me I can spot San slightly fidgeting, unable to hide the surprise displayed on his wide eyes. The red in them matches overly well with the green oversized hoodie he's wearing. "It's no secret you're kinda terrible at remembering birthdays."

And it's true. Yunho's the worst at recollecting them. Sometimes he can't even remember the day of _his_ own birthday when someone asks him about it.

"Yeah, you _do_ suck at them," Mingi teases. He pokes Yunho's cheek, laughing when Yunho just smacks his hands off. "Hope you won't forget mine when the time comes."

"Yours is next year and isn't important enough for me to remember, dude," Yunho replies. His tone is harsh but there's a growing smile on his lips. It broadens when Mingi pouts.

"This is how I know you've been spending too much time with Yeosang lately," Mingi huffs. He points an accusing finger at my friend. "Yeosang, please do _not_ contaminate him with your evil."

Yeosang scoffs, and, with a pinch of his thumb and index finger, a small fish appears out of nowhere, slides over to Mingi and starts to wriggle like it's angry, scaring the living daylights off of him.

Hongjoong looks _so_ done with us while Yunho and I begin to cackle. San even cracks a bit of a smile.

"Oh my god. Yeo, stop it." Hongjoong sounds like a tired, disappointed mom.

The fish stops moving and disappears, but not before flicking its tail at a pale-faced Mingi.

"That evil enough for you, Mr. Song?" Yeosang's voice is sarcastic as hell.

Hongjoong sighs while Yunho looks almost dead from laughing too much. I'm chuckling as well until my eyes unexpectedly catch San watching me. It's then that I stop, darting my eyes elsewhere and suddenly feeling quite self-conscious.

"So," Hongjoong commences once Mingi has stopped freaking out, "since we all know Wooyoung _absolutely despises_ it when we get him gifts for his birthday -- "

I immediately straighten up, trying my best to look offended. "Come _on_ , hyung. I don't _despise_ gifts, I just don't want you guys spending money on me just because it's my birthday. Just you guys' company is more than enough to make me happy."

" _Aww_ ," Mingi gushes, appearing to have forgotten all about Yeosang's fish scare already because his attention span deviates _that_ easily. "That's _so_ _sweet_."

"That's _gross_ ," Yeosang fakes a gag but his eyes are sincerely satisfied by my comment.

"Thanks, Woo. I know our friendship is far deeper than material things such as gifts or money, but I still can't help myself." Hongjoong takes his phone on the table and flashes it to all of us. "That's why I just purchased us all the tickets for tomorrow night's _Magik Flight_ game."

At this Yeosang lets out a long, gutteral groan, while Yunho's jaw almost drops. San looks confused.

"Hongjoong, we're going to a goddamn _game_?" Yeosang says. "But they're so long, and they're so _boring_."

"And, aren't the tickets like, expensive?" I have to input. I don't know much about these games other than the fact they're hugely overpriced and girls actually go there to look at the players since a majority of them are like eye candy.

"Come _on_ guys," Hongjoong argues. "They've put the tickets on discount, which is _just great_ since tomorrow's Wooyoung's birthday. _And_ there's a special offer too since it's our school team's turn to play as well. The school that wins the game -- as well as their supporters -- will get a bunch of good luck charms that'll last them the rest of the year."

"Sounds cool," Yunho replies.

"Sounds dumb," Yeosang snorts. "But whatever."

"Hey, isn't Seonghwa like, one of our team's players? If that's the case I'd like to go then. He gave me his homework to copy so I wouldn't get my ass beat by Prof Hao," Mingi adds. "I want to cheer him on."

As if on cue Seonghwa passes us by and waves, kindly greeting us with a smile.

I notice then how shyly San waves him back whilst pulling at the hem of his beanie like he wants to hide, and something at the back of my mind wonders if there's something going on between them.

"It's good you're here. Got something to tell you," Hongjoong's saying as he rises to his feet and walks up to Seonghwa, but my eyes can't seem to want to leave the guy.

I know he's a great guy -- everyone knows this as well -- and as he stands there and silently converses with Hongjoong, he looks as handsome as ever with his unique coloured hair and piercing green eyes. With those kind of looks, it won't be hard for someone to fall for him.

I discreetly peer at San again, hating how I'm suddenly thinking about this.

 _The heck is up with you, Wooyoung?_ I think, slapping myself across the face in my mind. _Chill out_.

Yeosang chews on a berry and grimaces when he spots the seaweed on Yunho's plate. "How can you eat that? That's like, eating your own _mother_."

"How would you know? Did you eat your mom?" Yunho answers, and luckily, that whole weirdass conversation is enough to distract everyone else and keep me from drifting too far off into my thoughts about San and Seonghwa.

• • •

  
Tomorrow starts off with a considerably better weather than last night's, since it isn't raining anymore. I also wake up in a far better mood than yesterday night, so maybe _that_ has something to do with it.

Newly twenty years old, I rub my irritated eyes and roll over my bed, grabbing my vibrating phone from the drawer close by and turning it on. Almost immediately I'm nearly blinded again due to the bright light that greets my vision.

"Goddamnit," I groan. _Why do I always forget to lower that darned phone's brightness?_

I take note of the messages I've now been sent by my closest friends, and can't help but smile.

 **singasongbro** :   
AHPPY BDAY WOOYOUNG  
 ** _delivered 12:00 am_**

 **singasongbro** :  
*HAPPY SHJSK  
 _ **delivered 12:00 am**_

 **singasongbro** :  
hope you'll have a good  
day today!  
but then again, aren't we  
spending the night together??  
 _ **delivered 12:01 am**_

 **singasongbro** :  
wait,, that sounds wronj  
 _ **delivered 12:01 am**_

 **singasongbro** :  
*wRONG   
_**delivered 12:01 am**_

 **singasongbro** :  
god i need sleep  
 _ **delivered 12:01 am**_

 **singasongbro** :  
anyways happy birthday🎉🎉  
\- from, minhi  
 _ **delivered 12:02 am**_

 **singasongbro** :  
MINGI  
 _ **delivered 12:02 am**_

I laugh as I'm sending him my reply.

**youngie** :   
thanks for the bday   
wishes minhi😆  
 _ **delivered 6:34 am**_

  
Mingi's reply is almost instant.

 **singasongbro** :  
WHOS MINHI  
 _ **delivered 6:34 am**_

Yunho's message is just as energetic as Mingi's.

 **puppyyun** 💕:  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOOYOUNG!!  
 _ **delivered 3:14 am**_

 **puppyyun** 💕:  
as soon as i see you i'll smother you with lots of hugs!  
 _ **delivered 3:14 am**_

**young jung** :  
can't wait ! 😍  
 ** _delivered 6:36 am_**

  
**yeosnake** :  
you should totally buy  
me some bday cake  
 ** _delivered 3:23 am_**

**woowoo** :  
i will   
and love you too, yeo haha  
 _ **delivered 6:37 am**_

  
Yeosang replies me not too long afterwards.

 **yeosnake** :  
happy birthday, wooyoung 💜  
 _ **delivered 6:37 am**_

 **koolaidhyung** :  
i'm paying for all the stuff   
you're buying today, birthday boy   
**_delivered 4:45 am_**

**wowyoung** :  
does that mean i'm   
your sugar baby then? 🥺  
 _ **delivered 6:38 am**_

  
I can only snort as I start to imagine how Hongjoong's going to reply to _that_.

I place my phone back on the drawer and hop off my bed, a bit curious as to if San's still asleep. At least, a part of me hopes he actually got some rest instead of staying up all night like he usually does. I know he's a vampire, but the lack of sleep shows on him at times.

At the corner of my room, I spot something dark and round and immediately know it's a Wish Ball. It's one of expensive ones made with pure wizarding magic that grants up to three _permanent_ wishes and is effective up to a month. Once a wish is granted with those things, it's extremely hard to reverse it.

I make a mental note to thank my mom for that later, knowing how hard it must've been to get one of them for me and how many contracts she must've signed to make sure I don't use the ball for evil.

Leaving my room, I quickly notice the beam of light coming from the end of the hall. I can also hear footsteps scuffling about, as well as a couple of whispers.

Curious -- and a bit worried, I tiptoe into the livingroom, finding the place completely dark except for the illuminated kitchen. The place looks like a party scene, its array of colours reminding me of a rainbow.

Two shadows are at the counter, and I bite my lip, wondering if I should speak or hide.

"Uh...San?" I ask tentatively. "Is that...is that you?"

I hear an _Oh shit_ that doesn't sound like San, and then the sound of someone hitting a part of their body commences, and that's when I see Yunho in his pyjamas.

"Fuck -- _ow_ ," he nervously laughs as soon as he sees me. "Didn't know you'd wake up so early, ha ha."

Before I can say anything else, he continues to talk.

"So...I won't like, interrupt you guys any longer. I'm not even supposed to be here anyway. See ya!"

With that, Yunho vanishes into thin air, leaving a still silent San and me.

"I -- " I start to say when Yunho suddenly appears once more just to give me a tight, warm hug. And then he's nowhere to be seen again.

"At least he kept his promise," I mutter to myself. Seeing San still staring at me, I clear my throat and chuckle. " _So_... Uh, good morning, I guess."

San's nervous. He's so nervous I can practically _taste_ it. Donned in his black pyjamas, his ash-toned hair pulled back with a dark beanie, he scratches the back of his neck.

He doesn't look at me as he wishes me a happy birthday.

"Thank you," I smile.

"You can, uh, leave the lights off and take a seat at that table over there. I mean -- since you're awake and all, I guess you can have breakfast now," he tells me soon after.

I obey his instructions, and after taking my seat, I watch as he moves about in the kitchen. That is when I realize he's _serving_ me food.

I can only stare at him wide-eyed as he places a plate full of breakfast in front of me, and now I know the reason why he wanted me to keep the livingroom's lights off.

The food, an almost perfect display of a tradional breakfast, glints through the minimal darkness with several shades of colours akin to crystal gems. I'm aware of the spells used on this plate of food alone, as well as how hard it is to activate this kind of spell, still keep the food's original taste, _and_ _not_ make it toxic.

"God," I gasp, unable to speak for a second, staring at the pretty sight in front of me. I've only managed to cast this kind of spell only once during middle school, and the results truly fascinated me. Now is no different.

The food continues to beautifully change its colour, and when San places a glass of sparkling fruit juice next to it, I look up at him and playfully nudge his shoulder, unable to wipe off the grin on my face.

"San," I beam, "this is _so cool_. I love it so much."

San looks down. "You're welcome, Wooyoung. Uh, Yunho, he helped me with it. The breakfast, I mean. I wouldn't have been able to do it all by my myself. And then I...thought about that night at Hongjoong's house when you made food glitter for me, and I had brought up that idea to him last night. He, uh, said you'd definitely like it for your birthday."

"I do," I pick up a fork and bite into a piece of crispy red bacon. The colour smoothly transitions into a fiery orange. "God, this tastes _really_ good."

The berries on the side of the plate cast soft lavender lights on San's features, highlighting his cheekbones and making his long lashes all the more prominent. His lips are pulled into this shy smile, dimples on display.

 _Y_ _ou're absolutely gorgeous_ , I almost blurt out, but keep my loud mouth shut thankfully.

"This is like, the _coolest_ breakfast I've ever had in my life. This is so dope." Basking in my excitement, I cut off a piece of the fluffy pancake and move it closer to him.

I only laugh at his puzzled expression. "I'm sure you and Yunho worked really hard on this for me, and I appreciate it a lot. So I want you to have a taste too."

San doesn't respond immediately, and it gets me a bit anxious. Before I can take back my statement though, he leans in and eats the pancake through the fork I'd used earlier.

"It's good, right?"

San nods and swallows it. "It tastes great, even though I'm a vampire."

I laugh, but then the annoying part of my mind chooses to barge in at that moment to ruin everything.

 _You just had an indirect kiss with_ _Choi_ _San_.

I quickly will that thought away, but my attention is easily diverted when San suddenly starts to cough.

I grab the glass of juice. "You okay? Do you need a drink?"

San's back to avoiding my stare. "No." He shakes his head. "It's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

I nod, not wanting to question him further. "I'm glad everything's fine."

I eventually finish breakfast, and when I'm done, I turn on the lights and return to the table to gave San a thumbs up, leaning in.

"Guess what rating I gave this food."

San looks thoughtful, biting his lower lip. That annoying part of my mind wants to strike again but I won't let it.

"Uhh... A seven?"

I make a show of gasping, while San just laughs.

"Dude, come on, this is no laughing matter." I grip his shoulder without thinking, lightly shaking it. "Have some faith in your cooking abilities. You're great."

San blinks, his face quite close to mine. I keep talking, choosing to ignore this fact.

"I rated it nine and a half, 'cause it was _that_ good. And sweet. I mean, the gesture -- _and_ the taste as well. Obviously."

"And why isn't it a ten, then?" San's eyes stare so deep into mine it makes me gulp and avert my gaze. I don't even think he's doing it purposefully.

I push myself back against my chair and cross my arms, trying to keep my cool. "I'm saving the extra half for when you decide to make me breakfast again. That is," I shrug, "if you _want_ to do so. No pressure."

San grins impishly. "I'd like to. But I can't promise it'll change colours like the one you just ate."

"Doesn't matter. As long as it's you that's making it, it's gonna taste fantastic."

It takes two seconds to make me realize what I've just said, but before things can get any more awkward I stand up and simply leave the room.

• • •

  
**a/n** : thoughts?


	11. little jealousy!

• • • 

  
**Wooyoung**

Seven pm arrives, and suddenly there's this indigo blue portal in the livingroom, swooshing and swirling all about, and it would've been totally nervewrecking if I hadn't already gone through it a couple times before.

I peer over the couch at San, who's already dressed up in a comfy looking tie-dyed hoodie and dark jeans, and shoot him a calm smile.

He looks nervous about the portal's sudden appearance, which means he's probably never done this before.

"You have your ticket, right?" I ask, standing up. Since I'm such a gentleman, I help San to his feet as well, trying really hard to ignore the heat that swells under my chest at his very touch.

"Can't get in without it," I continue.

San nods, and it's then I notice our hands are still entwined. Clearing my throat, I pull away and shove my hands into my jean pockets, hoping I seem chill enough.

"You can go first, and don't worry, it's like entering through a door. A very cool, and slightly frightening gusty door," I add in my usual rambling fashion. My smiles grows even wider when San laughs.

"God, Wooyoung," he starts, pulling out his ticket that Hongjoong had paid for. He glances at me, then looks down, "You're so..."

San doesn't reply, and you can imagine the panic that flows through my mind right then.

 _I'm so what?_ I hurriedly think. _Funny? Nice? Annoying? Weird?_

I want to ask San what he was going to say, even though I know it's highly childish of me to want to know. But I can't help the curiosity. San, though, has already started heading through the portal, so I have no choice but to follow, the possibilities of what he'd wanted to say about me seeming endless.

And gosh, I don't even have the time to ponder over it because in the next second I'm surrounded by noise, the familiar chitchat of students edging its way into my ears. I immediately look around, exhaling a huge sigh of relief when I soon spot San with the minimal lighting.

As always, we're in some kind of tunnel that is lit up by these giant pale blue gems that substitute as lamps, and I rub my arms, trying to look for my other friends.

All of a sudden, something -- or rather, some _one_ \-- collides against my back and slings a heavy arm around my shoulder, and I _totally_ don't let out an embarrassing squeak at the encounter.

"Wooyoung! San! Good god, what were you guys doing that it took us so _long_ to find you two?" Mingi's asking us, ruffling through my locks like I'm some kind of pet. I try to glare at him, but hearing San laugh at this whole interaction lessens my anger. It also makes me all the more embarrassed about how I reacted, but I don't dwell too much on it.

"Looking for you?" I reply, to which Mingi softly pinches my cheek. I swat his hand away, spotting Yunho, Hongjoong and Yeosang shifting past other students to get to us. "Mingi, get your damn hands off me."

"Ouch, when, dear Youngie, did you get so _vulgar_?" Mingi answers, poking my cheek. I swear he has some sort of ulterior motive (as well as a death wish, to be honest) in doing this. As he continues to tease me, San continues to stare until the rest of our friends show up.

"Yeosang," I call out as soon as I see him, "please get this thing off of me."

We all erupt into laughter as Mingi dramatically gasps, voicing his complaints as Yeosang pulls him away.

"You guys are mean," he pouts.

Yeosang punches his arm, chuckling. "You heard the birthday boy, you're known as _Thing_ now."

I laugh when Mingi then proceeds to latch himself onto Yeosang as a form of retaliation, and while Yunho and Hongjoong try and find a way to solve _that_ , I instinctively step closer to San, not wanting him to feel left out.

"You okay?" I ask as we walk closer and closer towards the arena that's holding the Magik Flight game.

Our arms lightly swing and brush against one another, but I let it be. San doesn't move his hand away either.

"Yeah," he nods, "I'm okay. Just not that used to -- well -- all _this_."

"Really?" I say. "Didn't you like, have games at your old campus?"

San bites his lip. He does this a lot, I realize, especially when he's thinking hard about something.

I quickly add, "It's okay though! If you don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna force you into anything."

San shakes his head, his nose crinkling as this cute tiny smile erupts over his features. He glances at me and gently shoves my side. "You're so nice, it's weird."

My chest twists, and I feel like I've committed some huge crime. " _W-Weird_?" I want to slap myself for stuttering.

San's eyes widen, red irises flashing with barely hidden panic. "No, it's not -- not what I meant. I mean, it's weird. But like, a _good_ kind of weird. Shit, I'm so bad at giving compliments. Sorry if I offended you."

I want to reach out, hold him, and tell him that there's no freaking way he'd ever offend me, but I don't want him to see me as some creep who invades others' personal space, so I keep my distance.

"No, I'm not offended," I decide on answering instead. "And thanks for the compliment."

San pauses, but before I start to worry if I'd somehow done or said something wrong again, he reaches out and, _hooks his arm with mine,_ totally avoiding my eyes.

"Hope you don't mind," he begins, "just felt like doing it."

 _Hope you don't mind, just felt like doing it,_ is what echoes inside my head before a billion thoughts swarm my mind like a hurricane.

I try to talk, _trust me, I try to_ , but all that leaves my mouth is some hurried and whispered _abomination_ of words that San (luckily) doesn't seem to hear.

"...I stayed with my grandma...for most of my life," San starts after a minute, causing me to look at him. "And she lives in the mountains, so I usually did most of my studies at home. Never really went out, so..."

Realizing he's telling me something about him that he considers personal, a stupid, giddy feeling ignites inside me.

"Well, at least you're making new memories here," I reply. "And hopefully, today's a good one."

San laughs, pretty-sounding and light. "Trust me, it is."

 _God, he's so cute_ , the annoying part of my mind gushes. I want to slap myself yet again.

"And, you said you lived with your grandma in the mountains, right?" I watch him, meeting his eyes. "Is that why your name's San?"

San laughs once more. _He's so smiley today_ , I think, but I don't mind it in the slightest.

"'Cause my name means ' _mountain_ '?" He questions. When I nod, he giggles. _So cute_. "Maybe."

"Alright, _lovebirds_ ," Hongjoong's voice is suddenly heard behind us. "What's up?"

Before the two of us can come up with an answer, a bell sounds, slicing past the atmosphere. The term ' _Saved by the_ _Bell_ ' can totally be applied to this situation right now.

The tunnel completely disappears, showcasing luminous skies, this dreamy violet and blue theme going on with it. It looks absolutely gorgeous, but before I can say anything, an announcement blares past the arena's speakers.

" _Take the seats alloted to you by your tickets. The game will begin shortly. Snacks and drinks will be served while the game is going on_."

"Quick, let's sit down before everything starts to rise," Yeosang says next to me. "I can't fly for the life of me."

I can feel San's eyes on me, so I face him to explain what Yeosang means by that. "It's a flight game, hence the term 'Magik Flight', meaning the game's gonna take place in the sky."

San nods, and we walk side by side until we reach the row where our college's seats are.

"I got us one of the best seats, so we'll get to see everything, especially the players, in _high definition_ ," Hongjoong says with a smug grin. "Had to pay extra for it, but it'll be worth it, trust me."

"Imagine being _this_ rich," Yunho says once we take our seats, which are luckily next to each other, "can't relate."

"I mean," Mingi coughs, " _I'm_ rich too. We can get married and share the wealth."

Silence ensues, one which is filled with Yunho staring at Mingi, wide-eyed.

Mingi coughs again, rubbing the back of his dark blue hair. "I'm kidding."

"Right." Yeosang says, and Mingi glares at him.

"Goddammit, our friends are _super weird_ ," I mutter to San, and he chuckles, looking all cuddle-material in the hoodie he's wearing.

"I don't mind at all." He smiles, staring up at the sky. The seats slowly start to ascend to meet up with the floating playing field. "Hey."

Loving how talkative San's being tonight, I peer at him and raise my eyebrows. "What?"

"The sky looks really pretty right now."

I stare at the sky, realizing that he's right. It really _does_ look pretty. If the soft colours aren't already enough to wow you, then the bright moon in the distance that illuminates the entirety of the field surely will.

San continues to speak, eyes alight with admiration at this picturesque scene we're in. "My favourite colour's purple, so this just makes this experience all the more amazing. I really like how the sky looks from up here."

_Wizardhow_ _: How to_ _NOT_ _make Jung Wooyoung jealous of the freaking sky???_

"So you like my hair as well?" I ask. The speaker announces that the game's just about to start.

"I mean, _yeah_. Didn't I tell you before?"

I don't get to reply, which is a blessing in disguise because I had _no idea_ how I was going to go about answering that question.

Cheers erupt from all corners of the arena, and it spreads to me as well, the excitement in the air contagious.

Hongjoong is right; where we're seated is perfect enough to see the players, who are now entering the field. Just like Mingi promised, he cheers extra loud once he catches sight of a smiling Seonghwa on the projected screen. Our school's team colour -- blue and black -- is different from the other school's, which is a standard red.

I discreetly watch San to try and gauge his reaction to seeing Seonghwa -- who still manages to look unethically dashing even in our school's humdrum Magik Flight uniform. I don't know why I feel so relieved when San doesn't pay more attention to him than the other players. Maybe he's still mystified with his surroundings, but I still consider that a good thing.

_Wizardhow_ _: How to_ _ NOT _ _make Jung Wooyoung jealous of every freaking thing???_

• • •

  
After two and a half hours of shouting, cheering, scoring, flying, and Mingi throwing popcorn in a fit of sport inflicted rage, the game finally ends with our school winning by a close shot, and we leave our seats, heading to the hall connected to the arena to get some more food since we're all still hungry.

"How was the game?" Hongjoong asks San, his arm around his shoulders. He's probably already aware that this is San's first time attending an event like this.

"Cool," is San's short reply, and Yeosang snorts, almost choking on his drink. Yunho and Mingi exchange concerned glances.

"Dude, there are times where you're just, hilariously funny," Yeosang wheezes. "And this is like, one of those times."

" _Okay,_ " Hongjoong decides to intervene, patting Yeosang's back to try and calm him down. The whole thing's frighteningly funny. "Since I decided I'm paying for everything today, what do you guys want?"

Immediately Yunho's alert. "There's this _dance-off-game-thing_ I really wanna try out -- "

"Only food," Hongjoong cuts in.

Yunho looks to me for help. I chuckle a bit.

"Food _and_ games. Please, hyung?" I beg Hongjoong, batting my eyes extravagantly at him. "That _dance-off-game-thing_ sounds really fun."

Hongjoong sighs, eventually giving in. "You're lucky you're cute, as well as the fact that today's your birthday."

"Yay!" Yunho cheers, giving me a high five.

"I want a sandwich," Yeosang adds.

Hongjoong nods. "Got it."

Mingi points at himself. "I'm playing that dance-off-game-thing with Yunho."

"Got it," Hongjoong answers yet again.

"San, what do you want?" I ask.

"Anything's fine." He looks away and shrugs, seeming like a deer caught in headlights.

It doesn't help that at that moment, Yeosang pats my back and whispers in my ear: "San was _totally_ staring at you the whole time you and Hongjoong were talking."

"Shut _up_ ," I whisper back, although my body's now electrified at Yeosang's comment.

"I swear, if his eyes were lazers, they would've punctured gaping holes in your skull by now."

I decide to step away from Yeosang before he says anything worse.

With Hongjoong taking the lead, we get Yeosang his sandwich, and buy whatever snacks that catch our eyes. Yunho soon gets to play that dance-off-game-thing, which is just an area where you copy the dance moves on the screen to win some cute plushies.

As Yunho and Mingi battle it out, I spot Jongho at one of the stands, a sandwich identical to Yeosang's in his hand.

"Jongho!" I greet, waving at him. He walks over to us, Hongjoong and San greeting him as well, while Yeosang's engrossed with the quite hilarious competition going on between our two tallest friends.

"He's the person who dyed my hair," I tell San, "he's really good at it."

"Thanks for the compliment," Jongho tells me. He looks at San, since Hongjoong is now busy texting someone. "And... Choi San, is it? You're a... vampire, correct?"

San looks surprised since I never mentioned his name to Jongho, so I quickly add: "He's the psychic kind of witch."

"Ah, I'm not so good at it," Jongho answers. "But then again, you probably already knew that since you can read minds."

San smiles, while mine completely vanishes.

_Wait, San can read minds?_

Hongjoong's a vampire, but he never once mentioned having the ability to read someone's mind. Vampires used to be able to, but that was long ago. So how can San be able to read minds?

I feel like I've frozen over.

 _Shit. Did San ever read my mind?_ I recall every single moment I've thought about him in embarrassing ways, and the more I think about it, the more anxious I feel.

_Crap, what if San heard all the times I called him cute --_

"God, oh my _god_! Guys, oh my god, you _have_ to see this," Yeosang's voice is clearly audible despite the fact that he's laughing his entire body off.

I land back into reality, and reality is seeing Mingi and Yunho stuck in this compromising position as a result of conflicting dance moves. And the sight is both laughable and horrifying at the same time.

But I _can't_ laugh, because if San can truly read my mind, then he probably thinks of me as a major creep by now. What if he's reading my mind _at this moment_?

"Fuck," I mutter. To make matters worse, San stares at me right then.

"Are you okay?" He asks. An amused glint is present in his vibrant copper eyes, mostly because he'd also seen Yunho and Mingi hilariously tangled moments prior.

"Sure." I cough. "I mean, _yeah_."

San smiles broadly, patting my chest. My heartbeat ripples underneath his touch. "You're so awkward, it's..."

I raise a brow at him, unable to hide my curiosity. "It's what?"

"Adorable. It's adorable."

I fake a disappointed expression. "Wow. I'm _just_ adorable to you?"

I pretend I don't notice San leaning closer to me with a chuckle.

"You're nice too."

" _And_?"

San rolls his eyes, and I fake gasp.

"You're also a total dork," he adds.

"Wow, okay. Uhm." I clear my throat, staring right at him. Under the gleaming violet skies, I feel like we're the only two people here. "I'm officially now known as the _Adorable Nice Total Dork_. Nice to meet you, Choi San."

"God, you're crazy," San comments, but he says this affectionately, reaching to clasp my outstretched hand to shake. "Nice to meet you too, even though we're college roommates and I see you like, every day."

"You guys make me wanna vomit," Hongjoong tells us, looking up from his phone. He scoffs when I flip him off, but I can't even be mad. Not when everyone's having fun, not when the night sky looks so pretty, and especially not when Choi San's standing next to me, happy and looking nothing less than perfect.

 _I think I like him_.

It's a thought, one that's soft and barely heard, but that's not what shocks me. It's the fact that the voice isn't my own.

• • •

  
**a/n** : thoughts?

 **(** **qotd** **)** whats the best thing about reading this fic? for me, the best thing is being able to describe things i wouldn't be able to if this fic was just a normal college au fic.


	12. annoying voices!

_fluff?_

• • •

  
**Wooyoung**

_I think I like him_. Those five words repeat over and over in my head that I fear they'll linger in my mind forever. I think about it when we all return back to the college grounds, I continue to think about it when San and I enter our dorms, and I keep thinking about it when I lay on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

I don't have the guts to ask San about it, even when that voice in my head sounded suspiciously like his. But I had to wonder, who is ' _him_ ', and why did I have to hear those words in my head?

I sigh, turning over on my bed. The Wish Ball my mother gifted to me for today glows a faint maroon in the dark, which only proceed to remind me of San's eyes.

I groan and clench my eyes shut, because I really, _really_ want to sleep, and all this thinking won't get me _anywhere_.

But alas, my brain, it seems, has other plans.

 _San can read minds, so maybe he's been reading yours this whole time_ , a part of me whispers. I turn again, trying to block my mind's words out.

 _But then again, San doesn't look like a guy who'd pry into other people's privacy like that_ , another voice argues. The grip I have over my pillow only tightens. This is one of the downsides of being a witch. Almost everything you say or do stems from magic. And oftentimes, my own thoughts have a mind of their own. It scares the hell out of me at times.

And other times, like _now_ , it prevents me from getting a decent amount of sleep.

" _Shut up_ ," I whisper . But those voices continue to argue and bicker.

 _So...if Wooyoung can read San's mind, and San was possibly reading Wooyoung's mind the entire time...then maybe their minds are connected in some way_ , the first voice continues, and I slam the pillow over my ears to drown them out. It doesn't work.

 _Like I said before, San probably never read Wooyoung's mind at all. It's intrusive_ , _and San seems too nice for that_ , the second voice answers back.

 _But who's the guy San's talking about?_ Voice One wonders.

 _Maybe it's Wooyoung. Maybe that's why Wooyoung heard San's voice in his head, because he's the one,_ Voice Two says.

My cheeks burn at those words, but before I can linger much on it, I grab my wand that's lying on the bedside table, and utter a spell that whisks those voices out of my head.

Two tiny Wooyoungs fly and flutter about, sulks on both of their little faces due to what I had done. I glare back at them, watching as they finally settle on my window sill, probably about to continue their discussion about San and I like the chatterboxes they are.

 _But San_ \-- a _new_ , much smaller voice begins in my head, and I grit my teeth.

" _Out_ ," I declare.

Another small Wooyoung flies away.

I sigh. _Now_ I can finally get some sleep.

But before I actually can, I hear footsteps and a door closing. At first, I'm alarmed, but then I conclude that it must be San.

 _'_ _What's San doing up?_ _'_ The first tiny Wooyoung asks me as it flies around my ears. I resist the urge to smack it.

 _'_ _Probably thinking about something_ , _'_ Voice Two Wooyoung responds.

 _'_ _Well...aren't you gonna go talk to him?_ _'_ The third, and tiniest Wooyoung asks, peering up at me with large eyes.

Gosh, they're all so _annoying_.

I ignore them and stand up, pushing my feet into those bunny slippers of mine. It feels strange to hear just how _empty_ my head is now, but it's better than having arguing voices in your head 24/7.

I open the door to my room and step out, those three voices of mine scurrying after me. Up ahead, I can see the livingroom lights on, and that San is currently sitting on the couch, staring at nothing.

"San?" I voice out, and then he's suddenly looking at me, surprise etched onto his face. His eyes slightly drift, spotting the small Wooyoungs flying all around me.

I move closer and take the seat next to him. "Uhm," I begin. "Are you...okay?"

Unlike how he was earlier today, San isn't smiling, and his eyes look tired, _expressionless_.

San nods, his eyes settling on those three voices of mine from time to time. "I am, kinda."

"Kinda?" I can't help but ask.

"I just felt like staying here right now," San responds vaguely. "You...you look tired, so you can go back to sleep. It's okay."

San's words state one thing but his face tells another story altogether. He looks both nervous and lost, like he doesn't know what to _do_ with himself right now. It bothers me to no end.

 _'_ _Wooyoung doesn't want to go back to sleep now',_ Voice One suddenly states. My eyes widen in alarm as it casually flies over to San, its pyjama clad self settling on the table before us. It flashes San a huge grin, and even when its face is the exact replica of mine, I want nothing more in that moment than to get rid of it.

San blinks in shock, but to my surprise, he answers the first voice. "Really?"

"Uh, I mean," I start to say, but Voice Two Wooyoung beats me to it.

 _'_ _Yes, really. He wants to spend as much time as possible with San now because he wants San to be okay._ _'_ The second voice sits next to the first, sticking its tongue out at me when I make a motion for it to stop talking.

San, though, has a smile on his face now. He runs a hand through his hair, briefly glancing at me before looking away. "What are they?" He questions me, and almost immediately, Voice Three Wooyoung flies in.

Oh my god.

 _'_ _We're Wooyoung's thoughts!'_ It exclaims. And instead of sitting at the table with the rest of the voices, he settles on San's arm.

"Goddammit," I find myself cursing. I suddenly regret leaving my wand back in my room. "San, please, just ignore them. They're dumb. And highly annoying."

And San laughs. He actually _laughs_ , eyes crinkling and everything. He looks far too amused for this kind of situation.

"They're really cute though," he says, his voice all soft, and it affects me more than it should've because all three of the voices have _the exact same face_ as I do.

' _San_ _is_ _too_ ,' Voice One Wooyoung states with a _freaking_ wink, and I almost have a heart attack.

I feel like facepalming myself. "Oh, _god_. San, I'm so sorry."

Voice Two Wooyoung stands up, its arms behind its back. ' _Wooyoung wants to know why San looks sad. Did something bad happen to San?'_

"Actually... _sort of_. But it's just some tiny nightmare though, so don't worry." San actually talking to the voices doesn't fail to surprise me, but, even when those voices can be annoying shits a majority of the time, they still made San laugh.

"You don't need to keep answering them, though," I tell San.

San just smiles at me, his adorable dimples on display. "I _do_ want to answer them, Woo. It's totally fine."

' _Woo?'_ Voice One Wooyoung questions. ' _That's hot_.'

San laughs again, looking genuinely entertained by them. "Uh...thanks?"

The first Wooyoung winks again, but winces when Voice Two Wooyoung smacks the back of his head.

"They're adorable," San whispers.

' _Thank_ _you!'_ the third and tiniest Wooyoung bows, almost falling off of San's arm. At this, San reaches out to steady it, holding it as if its the most fragile thing in the world.

' _Uh oh. Don't make Big Wooyoung jealous,'_ Voice Two Wooyoung warns.

"Shut up," I snap. "San, seriously, they're annoying."

"They're funny," San counters.

' _I_ _like San because he's nice. He isn't mean like Wooyoung!'_ the first voice announces.

"But you _are_ Wooyoung," San replies.

' _Oh_ _no. I just realized that_.' At this, the first Wooyoung pulls at his face as if trying to get out of his body or something. ' _Crap_.' He nearly falls off the table.

The smallest Wooyoung blinks at San with its round eyes that look scarily accurate to mine. ' _Can I sit on your shoulder, Mr San?'_

San's smile is so contagious that it spreads to me as well. "Yes, you may."

Third Wooyoung then runs up San's arm and finally plops itself on his shoulder, a content smile on his face.

"You really like them, huh," I say as I stare at two of my voices bickering about something while the third is seated on San's shoulder, looking insanely bubbly.

"I do." San's eyes meet mine. "And...thanks."

"For what?"

"I kinda woke you up from your sleep, and yet you still stayed up with me even when you didn't need to. And then those thoughts, or voices of yours," San pats the second Wooyoung's head, "elevated my mood and made me laugh. So thank you for always caring for me and cheering me up, Wooyoung."

My heart skips a noticeable beat at his words, and I chuckle just to hide how nervous I am. "Uh, it's totally fine though. No need to thank me."

San stares at me with this look I've never seen before, almost as if he's looking at me for the _first time_ , but before any of us can say anything, Voice Three Wooyoung trips over San's shoulder.

' _I'm_ _okay!'_ its high pitched voice screeches as it flies up again. It ends up hugging San's arm.

"Do they always talk like this in your mind?" San wonders.

"All the damn time," I answer, smiling when San laughs.

"They seem nice though. They can keep you company."

"Yeah, but they're too honest. They _are_ my thoughts, after all." I cringe as soon as I say this, because _why_ did I have to say that out loud?

San hums, looking like he's thinking hard about something. Out the blue, he points to the first small Wooyoung. "What's Wooyoung's favourite colour?"

' _Before it_ _was white, but now it's purple because that's what San likes_ ,' first Wooyoung replies without missing a beat.

"That's not true," I instantly argue. I feel like throwing my bunny slippers at this Wooyoung.

San hums again, and something that looks suspiciously close to a _smirk_ graces his lips. The sight of is so _rare_ it stops me in my tracks. My heart-rate ascends, he looks so _good_ with it.

San gestures to the second Wooyoung. "What's Wooyoung's favourite kind of food?"

' _He loves cereal, but after San served him bacon, eggs and pancakes for breakfast, he likes them a lot more now_.'

I actually send my slipper to them this time, but they easily dodge it. "That is _not_ true."

San giggles, and then peers down at the third Wooyoung. "Hey, little guy. What does Wooyoung...think of me?"

' _Oh_ _, I know this!'_ third Wooyoung jumps, and I have to object.

"He knows _nothing_ ," I begin. "San, don't listen to him. I -- I actually already have something I need to uh, to talk to you about -- "

' _Wooyoung thinks San is the cutest, loveliest boy he's ever seen!'_ The third Wooyoung responds with the biggest smile on its face.

" _Really_?" San grins.

The tiniest Wooyoung just nods excitedly.

"So..." San catches my eye. "You think I'm lovely?"

"No."

"No?"

My eyes widen as I try to explain myself. "I mean -- You _are_ lovely -- I mean you're fine. Like, okay." I clear my throat. "You're okay because I like you, since we're friends. And friends, naturally, like each other."

San smirks for the second time that night, and I'm left speechless.

The two tiny Wooyoungs on the table are howling in high-pitched laughter, and I really, _truly_ feel like throwing them away or something.

San nods. "Cool."

I raise an eyebrow. "Cool?"

"Yeah," his confident demeanor drops, and a shyer smile dances on his lips. "It's cool 'cause... 'cause I think you're lovely too."

• • •

  
I wake up on Sunday morning, but I'm not alone on the bed.

I'm actually in San's bedroom right now, and it's not because we did anything like _...that_ , but because San himself suggested if I could lay next to him for the night so he could rest better. And I just...found myself agreeing with it.

And _god_ , I don't regret it one bit. San stays close to me the whole night, his cool body sending pleasant tremors down my spine. During the first hour, I couldn't sleep because _San was actually lying next to me,_ _oh_ _my god_ , but soon enough, his soft breathing and the calm rising and falling of his chest lulled me to a dreamless sleep.

And right now, as I'm peering down at San, I can't help but think of how amazing he looks. Half of me wants to reach out, to softly cup his face and trace my thumb over his freckles. The other half of me just wants to continue to stare at his long lashes, at the gentle arch of his nose and at how pink and tempting his lips look.

 _Stop thinking about him like that. What if he hears, you creep_ , I tell myself.

But right then San inches even closer until his head rests on my chest.

 _You're not being creepy_.

I almost freaking _fall off the bed_ , but I luckily stop myself on time. "S-San?" My voice shakes.

"...Hmm?" San eventually answers. He stares up at me while rubbing his eyes. _Why do you look so shocked?_

I sit up, my heart racing, because I just heard San's voice in my head again.

"Wooyoung?" San has sat up as well, a serious look overtaking his features.

"I just -- " I stare at him. "I just heard _your_ voice, in _my_ mind."

San's face displays confusion, but then it transforms into pure disbelief. "Oh, fuck." He pushes himself off the bed, the absence of his touch leaving me cold. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

This is one of the few times I've seen San look so frantic. I get off the bed as well, walking closer to him.

"San, what's going on?" I ask.

San turns and stares at me, his eyes rounder than usual. "Are you _sure_ you heard my voice? Without like, any spell or anything like that?"

I only nod, and San sighs.

"San, what's up?" I ask again. "Why do you look so... _scared_?"

San curls his hands into fists, his jaw clenched. "If it's what I think it is, then you're... you're in danger. And it's because of me."

• • •

  
**a/n** : fluff? nah. thoughts?


	13. past history!

• • •

  
** Wooyoung **

"Wait," I begin as soon as San's finished talking. He still paces around though, his eyes repeatedly darting elsewhere. They don't seem to be present at all, but someplace else, someplace _faraway_. "San, what do you mean?"

San doesn't respond. He keeps moving, his hands fisted and unable to stay still. It gets me worried, and a little bit afraid.

"San?" I walk up to him, and impulsively grab his wrist before I can think too much about it. Immediately, sparks ignite under my skin, and my heart squeezes beneath the confines of my ribcage. My words get stuck in my throat the moment San's red eyes meet mine, round and startled. But for once though, I don't drop my hand, but keep it in place. I have a feeling that San prefers it like that too.

"Wooyoung," San says, his tone low and breathy. Up close, I spot the way his chest rapidly falls and rises, but then he breaks eye contact, glaring at the floor. His long lashes flutter over the smooth expanse of his cheeks, and I internally smack myself in the head.

_Jung Wooyoung, now is NOT the time to be thinking about how attractive San is._

"San," I clear my throat to try and rid myself of these stupid thoughts I'm having. No matter how _pretty_ San is, I can't only be focusing on that right now. There are more pressing factors that need to be addressed. "What's going on? How -- how am I in _danger_?"

San inhales a sharp breath, his eyebrows creased like he's thinking hard about something. He looks unsure, uncomfortable. _Scared_.

A part of me feels like I'm coming off a bit too strong and nosy, so I place a hand on San's shoulder, prompting him to look directly at me. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it now. Just breathe and relax, okay? I'll always be there to listen."

Guilt flashes across San's ruby irises, and he quickly shakes his head. "No, you need to know." He takes a step closer, which totally catches me off-guard. And then he's the one holding my wrist in his grip.

His hold isn't too tight, but it's just enough to warm my entire neck up. It's weird how just one touch from him can affect me like this. _Wooyoung, get a grip_.

San's fingers run down my palm and along the veins, feathery light and careful. Despite his gentle movement, my knees feel a few seconds away from weakening and falling over.

"Tell me Wooyoung, do you think a lot about me lately?"

"Er," I start, because I genuinely don't know how to answer that. It'll sound creepy if I say yes, and if I say no, then I'll be lying to San. And the thought of lying to him makes this feeling of dread envelope my insides. "I..."

"Don't lie to me," San commands. His eyes keep observing my wrist, his fingers still stroking over the skin. His eyes are now narrowed, the enchanting red in them dimming. I resist the urge to hold his face in my hands and smoothen out his frown.

"I, well," I start, feeling all sorts of shy at the way San proceeds to look at me. His gaze is as intense as it can be, as if he's trying to pierce through my mind and discover every little part of me. It's like he's staring right into my _soul_. "I think about you, yeah."

"A lot?" San questions. "Like, whether I'm awake? Where I am most of the time? The things I like and dislike? My personality? You...you want to figure them all out?"

His voice is as soft as the summer's breeze, and it falters slightly towards the end like he's nervous about what my response will be.

"Uh -- yeah, kind of." I bite my lip. "But I don't do it in a weird way, though. I just...want to know how you are." _Fuck_ , my heart feels like its gonna _pop out_ of my chest anytime soon.

My heart though can't seem to catch a break, because the next thing I know, San is placing another hand on my chest.

"I bit you, so I need to know if I caused something that shouldn't have happened to you," he explains, but his palm slightly shakes and he gulps, avoiding my eyes.

"...Do you dream a lot about me?" San continues to ask, his thumb grazing over my clothed chest. My heart is beating so quickly now that I fear he'll feel it right under his fingertips. "Like, see my face in your dreams and us hanging out and stuff?"

 _Why are you asking me these questions?_ I want to say, but my tongue feels too heavy in my mouth. Fucking beads of sweat are forming at my temples, and the more I stare at San, the more _desirable_ he looks. Even when he's just woken up and he's dressed so casually, I still want to be nothing less than _close_ to him.

"Sometimes," I answer honestly. Before I can get another word in though, something foreign -- like some kind of invisible rope -- slithers under my skin, leaving coolness in its wake. It tugs and squeezes around my heart, burning and freezing it at the same time. My skin grows increasingly warm, and that strange sensation lunges me straight at San as if its _pushing_ me to him.

I let out a gasp as our noses bump, chins grazing and our lips mere millimeters away from touching. I feel like _kissing him_ , in fact I wanna kiss him _right now_.

San's eyes are wide, staring at me but not _at_ me. It seems like he's got what he's searching for, because he steps away, his stance growing much more awkward.

 _Fuck, what did I just do??_ I repeatedly ask myself. _You freaking idiot_.

"That wasn't you," is all San says, and it gets me even more confused than ever. He looks breathless, the most disoriented I've ever seen him. "I need to talk to you about something, but we should go take a shower and get ready first."

 _Together_? A small voice asks in my head, but it doesn't sound like it _belongs_ there. My body only feels even more hot, a newfound headache pounding away at my brain.

"S-Sure," I stutter. I feel like a total mess, and the fact that San and I nearly _kissed_ makes it worse. God, what was I _thinking_? What if I only succeeded in making things more tense between us?

"You first," San tells me, but he's _still_ not looking in my direction. Wariness shadows my chest, because right now I feel like I've done something wrong.

"Okay," I reply. I want to say more -- I want to say _so much more,_ but I just head past him and rush into the hallway, unable to even _breathe_ properly.

In the shower, all I can think about is San, San, _San_. I think about how worried he first looked, then about his confusing words, and then about how close we were to kissing each other. And right then I feel like an idiot once more, because _fuck_ , I messed up.

I really messed up.

• • •

  
Freshly showered and donned in comfortable but oversized clothes, my lilac coloured hair in damp waves, I race into the kitchenette, my entire body in a frenzy.

 _I really need some cereal right now,_ I hurriedly think, but as soon as I open up the cupboards for those magical boxes, the sound of water running interrupts my thoughts.

I think about what happened between San and I for what seems to be the millionth time only this morning. Our lips nearly grazed, and at that point in time, I'd seen San briefly shut his eyes, almost like he'd _wanted_ it.

 _Stupid Wooyoung_ , I chastise myself. _You're probably kidding yourself at this point_.

I head back into my room and get my wand, as well as the spell book in the first drawer. I'd hardly seen San eat anything while we'd been at that Magik Flight game with the rest of our friends, and although he's said nothing about it, I can still _feel_ that he probably needs something now.

So I hop into the kitchen and, with a flicker of my fingers, the spell book floats and opens to its last pages, something akin to golden dust sprinkled all around it.

I twist my wand around, wondering which recipe spell I can utter, since I can't really cook for shit.

 _San seems to like doughy stuff, so maybe...pastries?_ I'm doing this because I want to, and also majorly because I don't want him getting angry or turning awkward with me again. I can't ruin things with him when he's just begun stepping out of his shell.

Luckily, I'm able to make (with magic, of course) these highly popularized pastries called _Teeth-Melters_ in the nick of time, because San heads out into the livingroom not too long after.

I place the tray of pastries on the table in front of the couch, flashing a smile at San that I hope doesn't reflect just how _batshit_ nervous I am right now.

"Uh, hey," I begin, and then my voice fucking _cracks_. I clear my throat, cursing myself to hell and back, but surprisingly, San just chuckles, walking closer to where I am.

I feel immense relief, and then I pat the couch seat, urging him to take a sit on it. The furniture immediately turns into a calming blue colour, but I'm not fazed by it. It does that sometimes.

"What are these?" San asks, peering at me with those enticing eyes of his under his dark grey locks.

I place a glass cup full of this dense blue liquid next to the teeth melters, and then pick up one of the pastries. It's round and a plain peach colour, while the other five on the tray have several other colours that remind me of a rainbow.

"They're called Teeth-Melters," I state, dropping into the seat next to San. I have to laugh when San's lips part in mild shock at the name. "They're aren't harmful like the name suggests, though. I used to eat this a lot with others when I lived with my parents, because it felt like your teeth melted once you bit it, hence the name. But like, in a positive way," I explain. "They also change your hair colour for like a minute, so that's that."

San stares at me for a couple more moments, which swiftly makes me nervous.

"What?" I question.

"You don't seem happy," he starts, "when talking about your parents."

"Ah, that." I rub the back of my neck and look away. I hadn't even noticed that. "Well, uh, my parents divorced so I talk to my mom more often now."

San slowly nods. "I'm sorry," he apologizes. "It must've been hard telling me this."

"It's okay, I -- "

San takes a neon green teeth-melter and scoots closer to me, our faces only centimeters apart. "Take a bite."

I only nod, unable to say no, and bite into the pastry. It's soft and solid at first like always, but then turns gooey and almost liquid-like, filling my mouth with a sweet apple flavour. My teeth feel like they're _disintegrating_.

"And the liquid," San continues, his eyes not leaving mine, "what's it used for?"

"To uh," I gulp, "heighten the experience."

And so San holds the cup to my lips, and I swallow, the cold liquid enhancing the flavour. "How is it?"

"Uh, _great_?" I stammer. I made the pastry purposefully for San, but I can't complain about _this_ either.

San leans back and smiles, pointing at my hair. "You look like a highlighter pen now."

I just laugh, my cheeks all warm due to San feeding me, as well as his gorgeous smile. But I will myself not to think about any embarrassing thoughts, now that I know that San can read minds.

"You should try them too," I suggest. "While we talk."

San's smile fades off, but he doesn't look unhappy. He looks unwilling, rather, and chews on an orange teeth-melter in thought. "...Okay, before I can explain what I think happened to you," he then drinks from the glass cup, "I'll have to tell you about my family."

I nod, very curious. "Okay."

By now, San's hair has transformed into this lively orange, reminding me of flames dancing over the firewood at the many magic camps I attended as a kid. Nostalgia creeps over me, but I don't think too deeply about it.

Despite the obnoxiously bright colour, San still manages to pull it off extremely well.

"Okay, I'll start after I chew a little bit more because I feel like my teeth are about to fucking fall off," San tells me, and I can't help but laugh. "This isn't a laughing matter though."

His deadpan tone only amuses me further, causing him to playfully glare at me.

"Okay, okay." I raise my hands in surrender. "I'll stop. Continue."

"I know you've probably noticed," San tells me, "but I'm not a normal vampire. Like, at all."

"But that's okay though," I reassure. "You're _you_ , and that's what matters."

San's eyes flash a brighter red, a shy smile growing on his lips. "You're too nice, it makes me wanna... _barf_."

My eyebrows raise in disbelief. " _Hey_!"

San rolls his eyes, but he's full on grinning now. "Anyway, a lot of the times, I'm perfectly fine. And then all of a sudden I crave something that isn't blood, wanna sleep and get hungry, which vampires usually don't experience."

He takes another bite of his teeth-melter. "It's because...my mom and dad aren't from the same race."

I nod, urging him to go on. By now, my curiosity's fully piqued. I wanna know more and more about him.

"Mom's a demon, and my dad was half-vampire, half-human."

I pause, because I certainly don't expect this. I think over his words, and one thing sticks out to me. "... _Was_?"

San takes a sip out of the glass cup, his gaze troubled and this little pout on his lips. "He's dead."

Guilt stings my heart. "I'm sorry," I quickly reply. "I didn't mean to upset you."

San shakes his head, his right hand patting mine. "Nah, it's fine. I never really knew him since he died when I was just a few months old."

That just makes me feel _worse_.

"Since vampires and demons age pretty slowly, my parents met each other quite some time ago. Their species disliked each other from the start, but that didn't stop them from loving each other. And then, the vampires and demons had a war, and my father died in it. He didn't even get to see me before he went, and because of his death my mom went into hiding, leaving me with my father's mom, also known as my grandma."

 _Wooyoung, don't do anything rash_ , a voice warns me as soon as I inch closer to San. He stares directly at me with those mystifying eyes of his, and I wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry you lost your dad," I whisper. "I was taught about that war in primary school, but I had no idea your parents were involved in it..."

San doesn't move away. Instead, he sinks right into me. "Woo, it's fine."

 _Woo_. My ears burn. "But -- "

"Shh," San says. "Okay, so where were we? Oh, right. My mom disappeared so my grandma had to raise me. She'd married a human but outlived him, so that was why my dad had human blood in him."

"Your family seems to be super into interracial relationships," I utter, but feel like slapping myself silly after. _Oh my god, Wooyoung. Why can't you keep your mouth shut for once_?

I cough. "I'm sorry."

San laughs out loud, surprising me. "Oh my god, I just realized that." He glances at me, his cute dimples appearing. "They really do."

I look away, feeling really freaking anxious for no reason at all. "Okay, uhm, what else?"

"Oh, uh," San's eyes shift somewhere else. "When I was born, I was completely human."

"Really?"

"Yeah," San nods. "I never showed traits of being a vampire _or_ a demon, I was just me. But grandma assured me that it was okay. So, I lived the first fifteen years of my life as a human, but then, out of nowhere, my eyes turned red, I grew fangs and I had this insane thirst for blood. The first year was a horrible one, since I had to adjust myself with my new body."

I recall the first few weeks of San being my roommate, times where I noticed how he never really seemed to like blood in the first place. I remember the rare times he blushed like a human, and the time at Hongjoong's home where his stomach rumbled 'cause he got hungry. Everything seemed to make sense now.

"I felt misplaced, felt like a freak like, all the time, but grandma always helped me through it. Since I studied at home for most of my life, I didn't have to worry about any embarrassing things happening when others were around. But at a certain point, I wanted to go out and socialize." San huffs a breath, looking at me. "And that's how I landed myself here. I bet you noticed my lack of social skills when you first got me as a roommate."

"I mean," I rub my neck. "I just thought you were a really shy guy. _And_ kinda intimidating."

San chuckles. He takes another teeth-melter, a yellow one this time. He chews on it, one index finger dramatically raised like he's trying to tell me to wait. I snicker, loving how outspoken he's gotten.

"Your teeth won't _actually_ fall out, you know? It's just an illusio -- "

" _Shhh_." San leans further into the couch and into my shoulder, his fox-like eyes surveying my face. "Also... I feel like my demon blood is gradually coming to the surface."

"Is that why..." I trail off, wanting to talk about that night where I'd seen his aura.

San reads my mind. "Yes. There's also this thing that demons used to do long ago..." He stares at my arm. "Can I hold your right wrist?"

I offer my wrist to him, loving the way his fingers run over my skin. _Stop being a creep_.

San lightly presses against the area he'd bitten. "To gain souls, they'd bite into their victims like a vampire would, but then gradually gain control over their very being until the victim becomes no more than a robot that obeys their every command."

My lips part in surprise. "What? Really?"

"Yeah..." San sighs. "I fear I might have done the same thing to you accidentally."

"E-Earlier, when I -- " I stutter like an awkward mess. "When we almost -- " I pause again. "There'd been something pushing me closer to you. It -- it was _so weird_."

San purses his lips, looking highly apologetic. "I think I somehow generated it."

What San just told me doesn't fail to frighten me, because becoming someone another person _gradually gains control over_ doesn't sound too nice, even if that other person is supposedly San.

"Can we fix it?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"I have a Wish Ball in my room that mom gifted me for my birthday yesterday. Maybe that can solve the problem," I answer, because hearing San's defeated tone makes the coils of anxiety in my stomach tighten.

I grab my wand and point it in the direction of my room, and a few seconds later the ball levitates towards us, rolling to a stop beside my foot.

I stand up to kneel beside it, while San looks undeniably curious, his face mirroring that of an expectant child's.

"It _should_ work," I mutter. I slot my wand into its allocated compartment. Its faint maroon glow turns into an electric blue mist. I clasp my hands. "I Wish the effects of San's bite will be reversed."

I keep my voice levelled and clear so the ball can hear me properly, and then San and I wait, watching as it continues to give off this blue fog.

Then the fog turns into an angry red.

"Fuck," I curse.

"What's wrong?" San asks me.

"The wish got rejected." I exhale a hard breath, and then try again. "I Wish that I regain back my free will right this second."

The ball glows an even harsher red.

I bite my lip, feeling frustrated. I pull out my smokey grey wand and cast the ball back into my room, before running my hands through my hair. "Okay, so.. _.maybe_ the Wish Ball doesn't work because that demon controlling thing is not part of its turf."

"Shit, oh my god," San panics. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," I reply. "You didn't know, so it's fine."

"It's _not fine_. You could end up losing your soul to me just because I bit you," San presses, his voice both firm and worried.

I hold his arms, lowering my hands until they reach his elbows. San immediately stops, looking me in the eye. "Just... _Relax_ , okay? Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen to me."

San bites his lip, and my eyes unintentionally stare at him for too long. "I'm just really worried."

"You don't need to be..."

"I just..." San's eyes trace all over my features, his gaze hooded.

"Just what?" I ask.

San shortens the distance between us and kisses me.

Slowly, languidly, like he's trying to savour this moment as long as he possibly can. His lips melt against mine, tasting of sweet lemonade, and my heartbeat thumps loudly against my eardrums.

San kisses me deeper, his fingers fisting themselves in my hair. I don't waste time in kissing him back, our breaths intermingling and my hands finding solace around his slim waist.

God, I feel so _warm_. San's gaze is smouldering, and so, so attractive. He looks at me like I'm heaven on earth, and his every touch sends heat sizzling under my skin.

A million thoughts swarm my mind, but they're too quick to even decipher them. I can't even believe that this moment is real. Can't believe that this beautiful boy is in my arms, his lips on mine.

San's arms wrap around my neck, our heaving chests tightly pressed together. His eyes are a vibrant red, his cheeks tinted pink.

"I," I begin, but my throat feels so _dry_. "S-San..."

San trails kisses down the slope of my neck, slow and comforting, which knocks the wind right out of me. "I like you, Wooyoung," he whispers between pecks, unable to meet my gaze. "I've liked you a lot... Ever since I first saw you."

I lean in and connect our lips once again, wanting to feel _more_ of him.

His kisses are intense, as if there's _magic_ ingrained in his lips, and the sheer passion in them makes my face burn and leaves me breathless.

 _I like you too, San_ , I think. _I've liked you for a while, and now that I think about it, you were always on my mind from the start_.

Before I can say anything though, a loud knock from the door intercepts its way into our dorm, causing San and I to spring apart.

" _Hey losers_ , open up! We've been calling y'all's phones since _forever_." Yeosang.

"We're going to town to get some food and we want you guys to join us!" Mingi.

 _Why are they so freaking loud??_ I think. Disappointment nibbles away at my core, because they couldn't have showed up at a _worse time_.

San looks away, _shy_ written all over his body language. His ears are pink.

"San?" I whisper.

His ears turn a darker shade of pink.

"W-We should uh, go meet with them outside. Um," San pulls at his oversized shirt, a frown of disdain crossing his face. "No, not with t-these clothes, but with other ones -- I mean, we need to dress well, but like, _casually_. But not _too_ casual -- "

I pull him into a hug, and he gasps at first, but quickly settles into my hold. My fingers stroke his hair. "You kissed me really good."

San's fingers fist my shirt. "Gosh, I'm embarrassed."

 _Don't be_ , I think. _You can hear me, right?_

San nods against the crook of my neck. _Yes_.

_You're a great kisser, and I like you too._

"San, Wooyoung," Yeosang states, knocking on the door again. "What are you both doing in there? Making out?"

"Shut _up_ ," I snap. I stare at San. "We'll talk about this later, alright? But for now, let's just hang out with our friends and enjoy ourselves."

San nods. "Of course." He leans in and kisses my cheek, which pleasantly catches me by surprise. My heart _leaps_.

"I think they're dead," Mingi says behind the door.

"No we're not," I reply as an attempt to distract myself from how fast my heart's beating.

It doesn't work.

• • •

  
**a/n** : thoughts?


	14. fluttery feelings!

• • •

  
**San**

Wooyoung is cute. It's something I've always thought -- always _known_ , rather, but now it's especially apparent. It's one of the things I keep thinking about.

Wooyoung's dressed in a simple black long-sleeved shirt and jeans of the same colour, as well as a vibrant red beanie that adds a splash of colour to his already attractive outfit. I am not surprised when I find myself staring in his direction for what seems to be the millionth time this morning alone, but I _really_ can't help myself. He's just too goodlooking.

His eyes catch mine just before he opens the door to let our friends in, the pools of brown igniting heat akin to flames that burns the inside of my chest. Fuck, I feel so warm and fuzzy, no matter how cheesy or cliché that must sound.

Wooyoung's eyes linger on mine for a millisecond before darting away as the door opens, and I have to fight back a smile. His shyness is so obvious and it's adorable, but I can't comment on it since I'm not any better myself. My hands are still overly clammy.

_Shit, I still don't know what to do around San. Why is he so fucking adorable? God -- I'm gonna freak out in front of Yeosang and Mingi!_

I hear his hurried, panicky words in my head, and although that should make me even more worried due to what we'd talked about earlier, all I feel is this contagious amusement that abruptly erupts an unfortunately audible chuckle out of me.

Yeosang, who'd been interrogating Wooyoung about what had taken us so long to answer the door, suddenly stops, while Mingi's eyes widen further underneath his blue fringe.

"Shit, San," Mingi begins, taking a step closer to me. His hands are clasped behind his back, a semi-serious look shadowing his face. "You're... _laughing_. Why is that?"

As always whenever I'm being stared at by several eyes at the same time, I unintentionally clam up, which totally sucks because it's something I can't control. My heart's thumping unsteadily beneath my ribcage, and my fingers curl into fists. I'm pretty sure Yeosang saw it.

And then the entirety of my back warms up and my heart rate picks up even more. I feel like I'm about to freak out, but I keep my expression levelled when Wooyoung's arm slings over my shoulder, his body temperature sending pleasant chills down my spine. He smells like lavender with a tint of vanilla, and that scent of his is one of the many things I've come to really, really like about him.

"San can laugh whenever he wants, Mingi. Stop being weird," Wooyoung says in a tone that almost convinces _me_ that I'm fine, but it doesn't seem to work on Mingi or Yeosang.

 _I don't think they believe us_ , I find myself thinking.

 _I almost forgot that you can read my mind. And yeah, they look mostly unconvinced,_ Wooyoung thinks back, his palm lingering on my lower back before dropping it. I fight the urge to look at him, because I don't want Mingi and Yeosang thinking something else of it for some reason. I have a feeling that I'm like this because of the unshakably timid side of me.

"It's you two that are being weird," Yeosang says, his grey eyes turning all heavy and scrutinizing like they get whenever he tries to pull the truth out of someone. Wooyoung told me all about it one time. "You both look like you're hiding something..."

"Nope, nope nope nope _nope_ ," Wooyoung utters, before leaving my side to pinch Yeosang at his side. "Stop that hypnotizing shit."

Yeosang winces and pouts with a glare that can _kill_ , while Mingi barks out a loud laugh. I crack a smile as well even when I still feel a bit uncomfortable.

"The hell, Woo? I wasn't doing _anything_ ," Yeosang replies.

" _Yes you were_." Wooyoung suddenly ruffles Yeosang's blond bangs which causes the strands to fall deeper into his hard eyes. "Now _that's_ better."

Yeosang's face breaks into this horrified grimace. " _My hair_! I took like, an hour to fix that bird's nest I had this morning."

"It still looks good though," Wooyoung says with a pretty smile that causes my heart to squeeze. Despite his rather harmless smile to Yeosang, an unsettling sense of paranoia drills itself into my brain. _Wooyoung's staring at Yeosang too long. But then again, they're best friends, and they don't like each other like that, do they? Wooyoung and I just freaking kissed like five minutes ago!_

Faint heat creeps up my neck as I stop myself from thinking further. Wooyoung can sometimes read my thoughts after all, and it's something that we need to fix as soon as possible. There's literally no reason to overthink his actions with Yeosang, or anyone else.

"I'm gonna try and recreate that 'bird's nest' look," Mingi pipes up, and then there's _two_ Yeosangs standing in front of Wooyoung and I, dressed in those sunny yellow overalls. The only difference is that one Yeosang has considerably messier hair than the other, and the hair _literally_ looks like a nest.

"You goddamned fucker," Yeosang hits the messier haired Yeosang, and the sight's so weird yet hilariously _insane_ that I almost choke on my laughter. Wooyoung promptly joins me. "Turn back right _now_."

"Hell no." The second Yeosang (who is Mingi) speaks, his voice nearly a perfect replica of the real Yeosang, and that just makes me laugh even more. "I think I dig this new look. I should go outside with it and -- _oh_! Let me take a selfie and post it online!"

Yeosang yanks Mingi into a chokehold whilst raining curse words at the speed of light, and I shoot Wooyoung a panicked look.

"Should we try and stop them?" I ask, sparing a look at the first Yeosang who looks pissed off and the other who's alternating between laughing out loud and yelping in pain.

"Nah," Wooyoung shrugs, his lips still curled into a smile. "They fight like a married couple all the damn time. Let's just wait outside for them, I have the key after all."

"Uh, sure," I nod, seeing that Yeosang is now tickling Yeosang.

A breath pathetically hitches in my throat when Wooyoung's fingers intertwine with mine as he pulls me outside with him. Feelings of contentment and anxiety wrap around my chest, their stark difference erupting a wave of nausea that makes me almost stumble.

Wooyoung immediately notices, which makes me both embarrassed and soft. _San, stop being weird._

"You okay?" Wooyoung asks me, dropping his hold. I don't like the coldness that creeps over my skin at his action, and as a result I bravely reach out and cup his right hand in mine. His eyes widen.

"Uhm -- " he coughs, briefly staring at the two Yeosangs who are frankly still occupied with each other. "You... don't mind if they end up seeing?"

"I-I _do_ kinda mind," I stutter, before clearing my throat again. I really hope I'm not blushing again. "Just wanted to hold your hand for a bit."

Wooyoung's round, expressive eyes soften, his tanner skin blooming with a blush of its own. "Dude, that's _so cute_ of you." He inhales a breath. "I wanna hug you again."

I let him do this, loving the way his arms wrap around my frame. I've always be sort of insecure about how slim I am, but at this moment I'm thankful for it because his hug engulfs me with warmth and rapidly fluttering butterflies. I rest my chin on his shoulder, my fingers coyly playing with the material of his long sleeved shirt.

"Look at us literally hugging in the hallway while our friends are fighting inside," Wooyoung remarks with a chuckle that decorates my arms with goosebumps. And then, under his breath he mutters, " _c_ _haotic couple goals_."

I blink, my heart nearly _kicking_ itself out of my chest. " _What_?"

"W-What?" Wooyoung sounds as startled as I feel.

"What did you just say?"

"What did I just say?" He repeats, but before I can add anything else, a new voice joins the conversation with a " _Hi guys_!"

Wooyoung and I practically spring apart, and then I turn around only to see Yunho's beaming face.

"You guys see Mingi and Yeosang anywhere around here? We were all supposed to go eat a while ago."

"They're inside, probably knocking each other's guts out." Wooyoung's voice is higher pitched than usual and unsteady, topped off with a clearing of the throat that literally screams _suspicious_.

"Yeah," I add, hoping Yunho didn't actually spot us hugging a little too closely a couple seconds prior. " _That_."

Yunho's smile doesn't fall off his face. Instead, it only broadens, and then he leans in with a voice too loud to be a whisper. "I won't say a thing about what I just saw." He shuts his lips with an invisible zipper, leaving Wooyoung and I a speechless mess.

"Wait -- " Wooyoung begins, but Yunho proceeds to push open the door to our dorm, and then rushing in to stop whatever Yeosang and Mingi are doing.

"Who's Mingi? I wanna know who I'm gonna vaporize with my wand," Yunho states.

"Why do I _always_ get the blame?" One of the Yeosangs speaks up, and then Yunho's pulling him by the ear and up to his feet.

"Because you almost _always_ start the trouble. You're lucky Hongjoong is too busy with his assignments to come along, because he would've definitely beat your ass," Yunho scolds like he's his mother, and Mingi turns into his original form, a big, annoyed pout on his face.

I heave a sigh of relief at this, because now that everyone's distracted by Mingi and Yunho, nobody will think to comment on how weird Wooyoung and I have been acting lately.

• • •

  
I've rarely ever been to town as I've spent a majority of my life indoors, since I had no idea if my vampire side would freak out and become unstable in public. I found hiding myself away from others far easier, because if no one saw me mess up, then there would be no harsh judgement coming from their side.

 _But now_... Now I feel like I've been missing out on a _lot_ of things.

Once the college grounds dissolve into thin air and sink us into the central town that Yeosang called the _Town of Wonder_ , I certainly can't help but stare with wide eyes that the buzzing yet amazing imagery that greets me.

Slight sheets of snow are falling from the sapphire blue skies, floating about and tenderly grazing the surface of my arms and everyone around me. But, no one seems to mind.

I look at Wooyoung, noticing a couple of snowflakes resting snugly on top of his red beanie. I resist the urge to take them off, but why should I, anyways? Especially when he looks so _pretty_ just standing there. I regret not bringing along my phone to take a picture.

Wooyoung walks beside me while Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang are in the front, continuously watching me until I have no choice but to meet his gaze.

"So..." He begins, his nose a babyish pink. "You were thinking something about a... _picture_ _?"_

"Shut up," I snap, trying to sound annoyed. It totally fails when bright giggles spurt out of Wooyoung's lips.

He pokes my side, lowering his voice. "Do you like it here?"

I look around once more. The area looks like the towns I've seen illustrated on the textbooks I studied back at home, but it's another experience entirely to see one with my own eyes. Several shops are open, tasty aromas of food from the restaurants spilling into the streets. I glance at our other friends and see that they're talking to each other just like Wooyoung and I.

Looking back at Wooyoung, I get totally caught off-guard when I spot this raw, ardent look in his eyes. I then focus my gaze on the ground, my fingers twisting and turning themselves as a way to distract myself from my nerves.

"I like it here," I begin, busying myself with observing my surroundings. Wooyoung's eyes are still following my movement, and half of me feels exhilarated while the other half is apprehensive. _Stop freaking out, it's just Wooyoung_. "The buildings are very pretty."

"Wait until you enter _Aquarius_ ," Mingi suddenly adds, giving me a thumbs up. "You'll love this town even more."

"Yeah," Yunho contributes, "it's a great restaurant."

Wooyoung nods along. "That's why I'm _super_ glad San got to join us today."

I let out an awkward smile, pretending I don't notice Yeosang's eyes moving between me and Wooyoung.

On our way to that Aquarius restaurant at everyone seems to be really excited about, Mingi buys this spherical object that blows bubbles that reflect off all the colours of the rainbow after begging us several times if he could get it. And anytime a bubble blows, it explodes into these dazzling and harmless sparks that remind me of fireworks.

And speaking of fireworks, Wooyoung settles his and my hand into his sweater pocket when no one else is looking, and it startles me. Those darned butterflies manifest themselves again.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask.

"'Cause you looked like you could use some warmth," Wooyoung replies with that cheesy tone of his, and I make a show of fake gagging.

"Ew," I tell him, wanting to smoothen the frown between his eyebrows due to my statement. I laugh and shake my head. "I'm a vampire, I don't freeze easily."

"Yeah, but you're also part demon and human," he answers. "You need all the love and protecting that you can get."

My stupid heart races. "God, you're so cringe."

"Your spectacular presence makes me feel like I'm on cloud 9, and your face is simply _drop-dead gorgeous_ ," Wooyoung continues, but his tone is secretive and for no one else but me to hear.

I chuckle even though I feel like utter _mush_ on the inside. "Stop it."

"Choi San, your dimples are amazing and you're the most interesting and attractive vampire I have ever seen in my lifetime," Wooyoung responds.

Luckily, before I get the chance to turn into _literal_ mush, a building that looks much more like a miniature castle instead of a regular restaurant appears before us. _Aquarius_ is scribbled on the top of the building in golden, elegant penmanship, and Wooyoung practically pulls me inside the place along with Yunho, Yeosang and Mingi before I can count to three.

Blue and gold appear to be the theme of the restaurant. The place looks far bigger inside than outside, even extending to booths on the second and third floors. The walls are lit up in royal blue lighting, displaying the deep mystical sea and an array of exotic looking fish.

"They're just simulations," Yunho tells me, "but they're super cool to look at. Take a look at those fish over there."

I look in the direction that Yunho's pointing at, and then notice beautiful golden streaked red fish swimming around the glinting lamps that lit up the corners in a pleasant cornflower hue.

"They sell everything here -- except fish, which is a good thing," Yeosang comments beside me. "A lot of people who work here are merfolk like me. Cool, right?"

"Yeah," I reply a bit distractedly, especially when Wooyoung is in my line of vision, ecstatically pointing at a booth to the left. No matter how astoundingly aesthetic this entire place is, Wooyoung looks far more breathtaking.

"Let's take that seat over there. Mingi, you're ordering."

Mingi blows a colourful bubble in Wooyoung's face, his features tight with a challenge. "No way."

He ends up ordering for us, though.

As soon as our orders are served, Wooyoung grins at me and points at my plate. "Want me to feed you?"

I repeatedly blink, quickly shaking my head. "Nah," I whisper, "Yunho, Mingi and Yeosang are literally right there."

Wooyoung nods. "I can at least hold your hand, right?"

I stare at him, hating the weirdness I feel as soon as our eyes lock.

"I just wanna be with you," Wooyoung says in a mildly lower tone this time, and a bit of red flashes across his eyes so quick that if I'd blinked at that moment, I would've completely missed it.

"Wooyoung," I whisper, my tone betraying the worry I feel. "Snap out of it."

"Guys?" Yunho says, and it's as if a switch has been flipped. Wooyoung's expression changes into a more _natural_ one.

"What's up?" He replies, and I gulp, slicing through the choco cake Mingi had recommended to me even though I now have no appetite to consume anything.

I never really eat anything that afternoon.

• • •

  
**a/n** : i really dislike this chapter tho. thoughts?


	15. kiss me!

• • •

  
**Wooyoung**

Later that night, I awake after a particularly weird dream and the sudden inexplicable urge to drink something. Throughout the entire day I'd been feeling a bit off, and the strange, uncomfortable feeling amplifies whenever I think about what San had told me about his family history and that demon possession issue.

Mind you, despite the fact that this new bit of information worries me (a lot), I still want to believe that we'll be able to solve the problem in no time and stop me from becoming a mindless slave whose only goal in life was to take orders from the person who bit me -- which in this case happens to be _San_.

' _Slave_ ' _sounds oddly inappropriate, don't you think?_ A voice in my head ponders, and I roll my eyes, already growing agitated. At this point, I hope I can make it to the kitchen on time and get myself a refreshing glass of water without any particular incidents or further annoyances from the voices occupying my mind.

Of course, with a simple spell I can whirl the glass of water straight into my room, but _alas_ , I'm too tired to remember the spell due to how _busy_ my mind currently is, and I don't really want to rely on magic too much. Yeosang already says I'm becoming too lazy and too willing to cast spells instead of doing it the hard way, and I want to prove him wrong.

 _You're so dirty minded, ew,_  
Another voice complains, their words vibrating through my head. _You think San would like that if he knew about it? No, he wouldn't, so shut up_.

 _He would, because he likes Wooyoung. And I'M Wooyoung, bitch_ , the other voice echoes.

 _YOU'RE the bitch, not me_.

 _Bitch_ , the first voice answers.

_Who are you calling b_ _itch, bitch._

_Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_ \--

"Shut. _Up_ ," I want to smack the both of them, but they're inside my head and I'm -- _once again_ \-- too tired to recall the spell used to cast them out. And I also don't want them embarrassing me in front of San again. I'm just immensely glad that he's asleep right now.

I try to imagine the image, no matter how corny or slightly creepy it may seem. I think of San laying underneath his grand covers, his fluffy grey hair splayed over his pillows in soft waves and his eyes closed, dark lashes grazing the soft skin of his cheeks.

I remember us cuddling each other yesterday night, as well as when we kissed, and a goofy sort of grin widens on my face. I must look a bit deranged right now, with my slightly crumpled up pyjamas, wild bed hair, and a smile that probably rivalled that of a hyena's, but I don't mind it. I don't mind it at all.

I slap myself a bit, cringing at how hot my cheeks have become. _What the hell am I doing blushing and smiling like a crazy person in the middle of the night at the thought of the boy I kissed today?_

 _Fuck_ , I tell myself. I repeatedly punch my chest, immensely grateful that no one else is in the room with me. _Calm down, heart_. _Stop being stupid._

Pushing my feet into my waiting bunny slippers, I begin the _very_ important pursuit of entering the hallway in order to get a glass of water with the overdramatic voices in my head getting wild with each other as the background noise.

But then, I find myself stopping in my tracks, because in the living room, I quickly recognize the familiar silhouette of San, and he's seated by the table, his laptop casting a faint light over his rounded glasses and the beautiful contours of his face.

He's chewing on his nails, his lips forming words I have no idea of whilst looking entirely immersed in whatever's showcased on the laptop's screen.

I inwardly curse, but not because I'm annoyed or anything. It's just that his presence at the livingroom caught me _majorly_ off-guard, so much so that I just stand there in the shadows like an awkward idiot who has absolutely _no idea_ what they're doing and who they even _are_.

Most of the lights are off, save for the one turned on in the kitchen, and for some weird ass reason, my brain decides that I should silently tiptoe into the kitchen so I won't disturb what San is doing because, ' _Yes_ _Wooyoung, that is the most logical thing to do in this situation'_. And I somehow go along with it.

The hallway's void of most lights, so maybe that's why I barely notice three particularly tiny entities fly past me and into the livingroom. Heck, I don't even notice how empty my mind now feels.

All I want right now, is to get that glass of water without bothering San in the slightest bit.

I slowly make my way to the kitchen, but then stop in my tracks (again), because --

"Oh, uh, hello small Wooyoungs...?" San's tone is sweet but borders on confused, while I begin internally panicking.

"Why are you here?" San continues to speak, his voice low and tender. "Is Wooyoung asleep?"

 _'No. He's hiding in the shadows over there 'cause he's dumb,'_ the first Wooyoung answers.

I feel like spontaneously combusting at that moment. Like, I _actually_ want to burst into flames, or maybe dig a huge freaking hole in the deepest part of the ground and hide in there forever. Or maybe I should just turn invisible for the rest of humanity.

"Wooyoung? Are you there?" San questions, while those stupid voices of mine giggle and snicker. _These fuckers_. I don't even know how they left my head without me ordering them to.

"Crap," I mumble. To save myself from further embarrassment, I attempt leaving my hiding spot, only to then bump my forehead on a wall. _A wall_.

The giggles expand in grandiosity.

"Shh," San hushes them, and as if there's magic involved, they shut up simultaneously, which is weird because they _never_ listen to me.

It takes only a few seconds for the livingroom lights to be switched on and for San to now stand before me, a knowing smile on his face.

"Okay, no need to tell me," I begin, raising my hands in surrender. I resist the urge to rub my aching forehead. "I'm a dumbass."

"You're not a dumbass," San replies, stifling a laugh. "Does your head hurt?"

"Nope," I lie. I don't know why, but right now it's particularly difficult to look San in the eyes. He isn't even touching me, yet butterflies are twirling above and beyond in my stomach.

San keeps staring at me, and when we cross eyes I divert my stare someplace else, feeling really fucking shy for no reason. "Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Nah," I reply. "But those guys keep annoying me."

San laughs again, and when our eyes meet once more, I'm sure my face turns a beet shade of red.

' _Wooyoung_ _likes your smile!'_ Voice Three Wooyoung suddenly remarks, alarming the both of us, especially _me_.

I grab one of my bunny slippers, threateningly gesturing at the three voices while San coyly grins, holding on to my free arm. Those voices even have the _nerve_ to look smug.

But before I can get a word in, the second Wooyoung suddenly waves at something on the laptop's screen.

' _Hello Ma'am!'_ It greets. San lets me go and rushes to his computer while I naturally follow after him.

A few centimeters from the laptop, I see a woman with dark, wavy hair and fox-like, ruby red eyes that immediately remind me of the lovely boy standing close to me.

"Uh..." San starts as an attempt to explain himself, but that's when the woman's eyes and mine meet.

I clear my throat, suddenly feeling a little nervous because this woman who resembles San looks both pretty and highly daunting at the same time. And I don't want to mess things up.

Her scarlet eyes promptly look between me and those three little voices of mine, so I push the three of them out of frame and force on a friendly, 'natural' smile.

She, _surprisingly_ , smiles back, the intimidating air around her fading off.

"Hi," she says, "are you San's roommate? Jung Wooyoung?" Her voice is lower than I'd expected, but it's husky and soothing too. It makes me feel like I should confide with her about whatever's bothering me.

"Y-Yes, I am," immediately nod, giving San a quick glance. He looks even more nervous than I am, as he hasn't gotten a full sentence in since this conversation started.

"I'm San's grandmother," the woman continues, before resting her chin on her folded arms. Her words surprise me even when I know it shouldn't. She's a vampire after all, so of course her age won't match her looks. "Have a seat, I want to take a better look at you."

San's eyes widen, panic pulsing through his nearly identically coloured eyes. " _Ma_ , he needs to sleep."

' _He calls his grandma_ _'ma'_ _?'_ Voice One Wooyoung whispers to me behind the laptop. ' _What a cutie_.'

San's grandma looks directly at me, and I gulp. I feel like she can stare into me and figure out the colour of my soul if she wanted to. "Are you sleeping now?"

"Uhm -- " I stutter, "not really, ma'am."

She smiles. "Just call me Sunghee, dear." She clasps her hands. "And I also want to thank you."

San crouches next to me to see the screen properly, his arm brushing against my heated one. "Ma, Wooyoung wants to sleep. He's tired and we have classes tomorrow -- "

Sunghee gives San a look that quietens him, and then grins at me again. "San told me about what happened to the both of you. Luckily, there's a solution, but the instructions are stored in an ancient book. Only three copies of it remain. I have one of the copies with me, but the spell isn't complete. But don't worry though, when I find the other copies, we'll undo the curse."

I nod, cool relief washing over me. "Thank you, ma'am." I rush to correct myself. "I mean -- _Sunghee_."

San's grandma laughs, her fangs flashing for half a second. "San has already informed me of how charming, nice and handsome you are, and I'm glad he has someone like you to cheer him up, Wooyoung."

"I-I'm glad too," I reply, hoping my smile doesn't look too awkward or betray the mess of emotions I'm feeling because of what San's grandmother just said.

San, in the meanwhile, is currently face palming himself. I'm pretty sure I'd feel the same way as him if my mother suddenly revealed I'd been raving on and on about him, but I can't deny how devastatingly cute he looks right now.

"And are those little you's running around right now?" Sunghee questions, pointing at the mini versions of me that are busy prancing about the area. When I nod, she laughs, her nose scrunching in a way distinctly similar to how San does it. "That's cute. It's a shame we're only talking through a screen. Would you like to come visit me sometime?"

"G-Grandma," San suddenly interrupts, purposefully avoiding my stare, "I'm afraid we have to go now. Classes start in a few hours and Wooyoung needs his sleep."

"We're talking about this next time, alright?" Sunghee replies with a visible smirk drawn on her lips, but San hastily says goodbye and disconnects from the video call.

He's breathing sharply, his cheeks lit in a dusty pink that reminds me of hydrangeas. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Your grandma looks like you," I reply, which makes him watch me. "I now know who you got your looks from."

San laughs, and lightly smacks my arm when I wiggle my eyebrows at him. " _Okay_ , stop that. But... _yeah_ , I guess. Ma told me I basically look like the younger version of my dad."

"Cute," I answer. "And you call your grandma 'Ma'. That is also _so cute._ "

San blushes some more, while the smaller versions of myself are arguing about something by the mini tv, finally minding their business for once.

"But tell me," I whisper, a bit in the mood for teasing, "did you _really_ describe me as 'handsome' to your grandma? Or was she just saying that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," San tells me, turning away. His trembling fingers adjust the glasses perched on his nose as he clears his throat, and I just have to shake my head. He is definitely _not_ the best actor.

I smile, suddenly contemplating something sly. "Hey, if you tell me the truth, I'll give you a surprise."

San straightens up. "What surprise?"

I step closer to him, an arm of mine wrapping around his middle, pulling him to me. Adrenaline courses through my veins at my actions, and it's the best kind. My heart races under my skin, and seeing how taken aback San looks makes me grin widely.

"What surprise do you want?" I ask, trying to sound smooth.

San chuckles, his dimples appearing. "Well..." he looks down, "I'd like to see what you're offering."

I lean in, kiss him square on the lips, and wink.

But then I end up cringing at myself. "Okay, ignore _that_."

San giggles, looking like he's cringing as well. "Honestly, I told my grandma the day after I got assigned to you as a roommate that you're handsome," he admits. "And with like, other greatly detailed adjectives as well. Is that good enough for you?"

I nod, and this time, _he's_ the one holding my face in his hands and kissing me. And I feel totally crazy and fuzzy headed from it, but in a good way.

"Kiss me again," I can't help but demand, and fortunately, San delivers. "Your lips are _magical_."

" _And_ you're making me cringe even further," San replies with a deeper blush. "But... I like it."

' _Guys, they're kissing right in front of us_ ,' Voice Two Wooyoung comments, and I freeze, mostly because I'd forgotten all about them.

' _I_ _want a kiss too!'_ Voice One Wooyoung exclaims with pout and a stamp of his foot, and now, the moment is ruined.

I grit my teeth while San grins at their comments, and it isn't long before I whisk them all back into my mind before they can cause further damage.

I get too occupied with trying to keep them controlled in my mind that I almost don't register San's lips pecking mine, the kiss as light as a feather. I look up in surprise.

"I read your mind. You wanted another one," San smiles and picks up his laptop. "Good night, Woo. See you tomorrow morning."

And _oh fuck_ , now I'm blushing. I take notice of his smirk as he heads to his room, but before he can enter, I sneak up behind him and kiss him back.

"Ha!" I exclaim, before running off. "I gave the last kiss!" No matter childish it is, _nothing_ can wipe off the smile on my face in this moment.

• • •

**yeosnake** **:**  
woo, we need to talk  
 ** _delivered 5:16 am_**

• • •

**a/n** : thoughts?


	16. starlit meetings!

• • •

** Wooyoung **

  
For the first half of the day, I keep thinking about my awkward yet nice interaction with San's grandma, the whole spellbook situation, as well as Yeosang's cryptic text message. His words continue to confuse me, and its made even worse since San left our dorm room before I could talk to him, and Yeosang and I barely had any periods together that morning since our classes were doing that whole obligatory yet sporadic ' _shifting_ ' thing due to the official commencement of winter.

And if that doesn't agitate/take you aback enough, about ninety percent of the large campus interior is now filled with a feather-like sheet of raining snow that never seems to touch the grounds, twinkling fairylights that float about the ceiling and even follow you into the lecture halls, and small enchanted snowfolk that hop about and dish out wide smiles whenever they catch your eye.

Yes, the scenery's great, but I can't help that agitation I feel. I can't spot Yeosang or San _anywhere_ , and I don't have the rest of my friends in the classes that I _do_ have. For now, there's really no choice but to see if I can get to them at lunch or even after all my classes are over.

" _We wish you a good winter, Wooyoung!_ " A group of particularly cheerful snow children say to me as soon as I enter the hall that'll lead me to Potions class.

I peer at their little round bodies and don't answer immediately as I'm not really in the mood right now. I'm not perturbed at the fact that they know my name -- they're generated to do this like, almost _every year_ \-- but their faces do give me a mild sense of Uncanny Valley. But then again, I _should_ be used to this. I'm a _Witch_ , after all.

Before I can answer, someone steps beside me at that moment, their head of peach dyed hair catching me a bit off-guard. The dye is one of those 'morphing' ones that turn more vibrant shades depending on where you stand or turn, but when I see whose hair this is, I'm not really surprised.

"Jongho?" I grin, surprised at seeing him beside me.

"What's up, Wooyoung?" He grins while subsequently bending his knees a bit to give the snow children hasty high-fives. The magic in him allows him to actually _touch_ them, and when he gets to the third snow child, it plants a small ring on his palm that looks like a combination of frozen snowflakes.

"Awe, thanks," Jongho says as soon as he stands up, eyeing the ring that has tufts of blueish air swirling around it. He looks at me. "Didn't know they were offering those this year."

I shrug, adjusting the laptop in my arms. "They never really did them before. But then again, this is only my second year."

Jongho laughs. "Mine as well."

"Hey," I begin, casting a brief glance at the snow children we left behind. For a moment, they meet my eyes as well, but instead of smiling, they watch on, totally blank-faced until the next set of students come along to greet them. _Weird_ , I think, _they're usually so expressive_.

Despite this, I look back at Jongho who has now dropped the ring inside his hoodie pocket, and continue to speak. "I haven't seen you in Potions for a while. You suddenly interested again?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugs, the doors to the Potion class opening as soon as they sense our presence. "Plus, it's winter time now. I have to take more classes here in order to be able to pass those exams we have at the end of the year."

"Oh, right. Shit, that sucks," I reply with a sigh. Even with Jongho being a Psychic Witch, one of those rare ones that don't really need to do potions because that's not their area of expertise, he still has to take a required number of classes here in order to do that compulsory spell exam Witches have to perform at the end of the school year. It's all dumb and frustrating, but then again I _really_ can't imagine not being able to cast spells and use magic.

The new designated potions professor, a stern-faced woman called Miss Chwe enters the class as soon as the students are all seated. Like a regular Physics class in the Human world, there's stations made for two people at every corner of the room, so Jongho and I had decided to seat together because we already know each other.

With long red hair that cascades down her back in loose, fiery waves, Miss Chwe slowly flicks her long dark wand about. In a millisecond, a multitude of whitish elements combine like a miniature tornado to make this alternate living, _breathing_ version of her -- but only with _snow_.

"In light of the Winter season, I want to propose to you all a project that mixes whimsical magic with physical snow. You all have seen the snow kids outside, right? Well, that was a hint of today's class." Miss Chwe smiles, looking a lot less daunting. "We all know how hard it is to keep snow as -- well, _snow_. So, with what you've been taught so far, create a realistic, _live_ snow version of anything you want and try to make them last as long as possible. The best ones will be on display at the Winter Fair next week Friday. _Happy_ _Potioning_!"

The classroom buzzes with brewing excitement, and it soon spreads to me as well. Despite how much I despise Potions, I really can't help I turn to Jongho, only to see that he doesn't seem as enthusiastic.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

Jongho shakes his head. "I'm just kind of worried. I mean, I'm not your typical witch."

"You don't have to worry, though," I assure him, noticing how his hair, like ripples in a calm pound, is starting to turn a bit red at the front. The colour reminds me of San's dazzling scarlet eyes and his pretty shaped lips, and my neck warms up on instinct.

 _Jung Wooyoung, now is not the time to be thinking about San's lips!_ My mind chastises me, and I force myself to _concentrate_.

I clear my throat, hoping Jongho hasn't noticed anything. He _is_ psychic, after all. "I'm sure you'll do great."

Jongho smiles, but it still looks a tad bit unsure. Like, he isn't sure if what he's doing is _right_.

I shake off the thought though, my bag falling on my lap as soon as I command it to. I zip it open and pull out a sketchbook which I normally never use -- mostly because my drawing _sucks_ \-- but as I'm about to place it on our shared table, an ice cold _something_ drips on my exposed ankle.

I immediately look down, spotting a stain on the underside of Jongho's grey hoodie pocket, which is currently dripping what looks like _water_.

I suddenly remember earlier when Jongho high-fived those snow children and one gave him that snowflake ring, but I, once again, try to stop thinking about it. The ring probably melted, and that isn't unusual. Snow never lasts long around here anyway.

"Hey, Jong," I let out, and Jongho looks up from what he's doing. His usually brown eyes are dark with questioning, and I _almost_ don't tell him what's up.

_Sheesh, Wooyoung. What's up with you today?_

"Your hoodie pocket," I point out. "It's a little wet."

Jongho looks down, his eyebrows rising in surprise. "Oh. Crap."

"It's no biggie." I chuckle, mostly because I've never seen Jongho all _flustered_ like this before. He's usually such a level-headed person -- except for when he becomes a little too excited and gets into his apple-splitting, musical-inducing zone. "It'll dry. Or, I can help you dry it."

Jongho purses his lip. He's back to looking unsure of himself again. "...Sure."

I mutter a quick drying spell that usually gets stuff like this done in a matter of seconds, only for the stain to _not dry_. Which is strange, but maybe it's because the ring wasn't made of normal ice.

"I think it's because the ring isn't your typical ring," I try to explain, although I'm a bit confused myself. I tell myself not to contemplate too much about it though, especially since I have an assignment to do that I haven't even _started_ yet. "I think it'll dry off soon."

Jongho combs his fingers through his hair and nods. He then bites his lip and pulls out his custom-made wand. "Yeah, I guess..."

He doesn't speak much for the rest of the class, and I don't trouble him to talk as well. I manage to sketch the live snow I want to create -- a fenced building reminiscent of a gingerbread house with two seated people in the front, holding hands and smiling. I think of the Wish Ball I have, and sneakily wonder if I can use it to help me with this assignment. No one will know anyway, right?

• • •

  
A bunch of tiny snow-dogs ecstatically yap and chase after a glowing ornament when I exit my last class for the morning, and this time the sight amuses me as I remember how I barely have classes after lunch due to the shift.

Snowflakes of all shapes and wisp through the cool air, and when some fall into my open palm, they dissolve as if they've never been there in the first place.

I get reminded of Jongho again, and of that snow child that passed him that snowflake ring. After the two hours of Potions class had been over, I hadn't seen Jongho since. I wonder if his hoodie pocket is finally dry or not.

Then something unexpected happens.

Before I can even take a step forward, I suddenly land somewhere with floors that look so dark they seem _bottomless_ , and plum purple walls that look like they stretch on _forever_. Lamps that appear as golden stars are perched wherever I turn, the force of gravity having no effect on them whatsoever.

Realization flashes across my face. This is none other than one of those spell-proof rooms that also prohibit _dark_ _magic_.

"Okay... what the actual _fuck_ is going on?" Someone asks five seconds after appearing the same way I did. It turns out to be Mingi in a full-bodied pyjama, a white facemask on and everything. Even with the suddenness of this situation, I find myself resisting the urge to laugh since his whole ensemble looks hilarious.

"Just...take a seat on the floor, Mingi," Yeosang's familiar voice states, and then he appears inside a clear and floating space of water in his merman form, his mystifying tail a soft purple with ruby red scales that glow along with the starry lamps. "We need to hurry since I can't stand to stay in this form for long -- it's _weird_."

It is weird, because why would Yeosang willingly summon us into a spell-proof room when he primarily uses magic of that sort to keep operating on his legs?

"Wooyoung, take a seat as well," Yeosang gently commands, his tone a little less demanding that how it was when he'd addressed Mingi. He has some sort of black _book_ in his hands, his grey eyes appearing a bit petrified, which surprises me since he's never looked like that before.

"Sure, but I can't help but side with Mingi. What _are_ we doing here, of all places?" I ask, finally sitting on the ground. It's so dark and cool to the touch that I feel as if I'm about to get _engulfed_ in it.

"I'll explain soon."

"What about the others?" I ask. _What about San? Is he okay? I wonder if he's at our dorm already._ A bit embarrassed about my cringy thoughts, I look over at Mingi who's staring at Yeosang with this sort of forlorn, _distracted_ look in his eyes.

I don't have the chance to ponder on it however, because in the next second Yunho and San appear, looking just as shocked and as taken aback as I'd been earlier.

Just like Mingi, Yunho's in casual wear, unlike San who's dressed in mostly black, his grey locks styled in a way that exposes his forehead. I really can't help but smile, and when our eyes meet, I flash him a huge grin. He ends up returning it with a blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'm weirded out too," I tell San and Yunho to tease Yeosang, only for him to dramatically roll his eyes.

"Yunho, San, take your seats," Yeosang says. "Unfortunately, Hongjoong isn't around 'cause he's busy -- "

" _I'm_ busy too. At least I _was_ until you forcefully brought me here," Mingi argues, gasping when Yeosang hands him his middle finger. Yunho just comfortingly pats his back, San and I trying our hardest not to burst out in laughter.

" _Anyways_ ," Yeosang continues, only for Mingi to interrupt again.

" _I object_!"

Yeosang's expression grows exasperated. "Someone shut this guy up _please_."

" _No one_ can. In case you haven't noticed, there's no _spells_ allowed here," Mingi replies with a smug smirk.

"Want me to _try_?" Yeosang counters.

"Guys, guys," I beg, because I'm pretty sure Yeosang and Mingi would succeed in killing each other before we can even discuss whatever we want to discuss about if I don't step in as soon as I can. "Let's just talk about what we need to so we can leave this place, alright?"

Yeosang hums while Mingi quietens down, and then Yeosang's throwing the book in his hand my way.

"Woah -- " I start. The book would've almost hit my face if not for San's better-than-average reflexes. "Uh, thanks San."

Mingi pretends to barf, only to stop when Yunho shushes him.

"What book is that?" Yunho asks.

"I've recently gotten a new dormmate," Yeosang explains, "and he's fucking strange."

"Yikes," I comment, flipping open the book. Instantly, I'm met with creepily drawn symbols I can't decipher, yet send incessant chills down my spine. "Yeo...what _is_ this book?"

San stares attentively at it, so I pass it over to him in order to check it properly.

"You guys remember during freshman year history?" Yeosang tells us. "Especially when the teacher taught us about forbidden books to never look for and other boring shit. _This_ is one of them, I can remember it."

San lets the book go. "Really?"

"It can't do anything since we're here," Yeosang assures. "Anyway, I caught my roommate with it in hand yesterday evening. Said he'd borrowed it from the library. And that isn't the craziest part. Apparently when you search the library's website, the book actually is there. It's just not accessible to read. I called you guys here to show you the book in case it tries to hurt us, plus my roommate isn't around right now."

Yunho takes the book and goes through it, his dark eyebrows furrowing the more pages he flicks past. "It's about Demons. Most of it."

San's eyes are wide, mirroring mine.

"What? How do you know?" Mingi questions.

"I can kinda read the language," Yunho replies. "Don't ask me how."

San stares at Yeosang, the starry lamps illuminating the urgency in his red irises. "What's your roommate's name?"

"Jang Kangmin," Yeosang replies.

"You know him?" I ask San, only for him to shake his head. He still looks disturbed, however, so I slowly reach over and squeeze his hand, trying to calm him down.

Yunho bites his lip in thought. "Hey, what if...what if Kangmin's a demon?"

Yeosang shakes his head even when he looks a bit doubtful. "No. As far as I know, he's _supposed_ to be a Shapeshifter like Mingi."

I suddenly remember the incident with Jongho for some reason. "Demons...hate the cold, right?"

"Well, yeah," Yunho replies. "Except for the ice demons, but those are rare anyway."

"Ice melts around them, actually," San adds next to me, and my pulse starts to race.

"...Wooyoung, you good?" Yeosang asks.

"What's his hair colour?" I ask again, hoping with all my heart my suspicions end up being wrong.

"It's kind of peach coloured."

• • •

  
Kangmin seemed to have totally _disappeared_ entirely after our meeting, and while Yeosang, Yunho and Mingi take the spellbook back to the school library, San and I search around for Jongho.

"Do you think anything's happened to him?" San asks me with a worried lilt to his voice.

"I don't think so," I reply, heading into the hall that leads to Jongho's assigned room. "I had no idea that it probably wasn't Jongho. The only thing that seemed weird was that snowflake ring melting. I should've been more careful about it all."

"You know...he talked to me a bit by the library."

At this, I stop in my tracks and face San. "What?"

"He said he's glad I'm here and that he's happy to talk to me," he replies. The magical falling snow causes a bit of it to frame his grey hair like some sort of makeshift crown, but I'm in too much of an anxious mood to get all awestruck at the sight.

"But you said you don't know him," I say.

"Truly, I don't," San presses. "I kept thinking he was Jongho, so I never really thought much about his words until now..."

" _Guys_?"

San and I turn around at the same exact time, only to spot Jongho a few feet away from us. And his hair is _black_.

"Jongho," I immediately start. "Are you okay?"

Jongho rubs his eyes. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be? Although I _feel_ a bit uncomfortable."

San and I exchange nervous glances before he speaks up. "Like how?"

"I woke up an hour ago only to feel a little put off," Jongho explains, "like...like something is going on that _shouldn't_ be. But then again, maybe I'm just reading too much into things."

I shake my head. "No. No you aren't."

Jongho stares right at me, his brown eyes turning into these deep, inquisitive pools of onyx, and usually I would've looked away since I hated having my soul or mind read, but Jongho could seriously be in trouble. _We_ could seriously be in trouble.

"Someone called Jang Kangmin shapeshifted into me," Jongho then states, his stoic tone of voice forming a harsh contrast with his widened eyes. "But...what for?

I don't even know myself.

• • •

  
**a/n** : this book is fluffy and lighthearted, keep calm.  
thoughts?


	17. my promise!

• • •

**Wooyoung**

  
We don't hear anything from that Kangmin guy for the rest of the day. It's like he'd totally vanished altogether -- even Yeosang told me a few hours ago that he hadn't seen him enter their shared dorm since this morning.

And to be honest, it really worried me. And it _still_ worries me, because why would he shapeshift into Jongho, get a forbidden book about Demons from the campus library, _and_ ask San how he was under the pretence that he was one of our friends? Just what was he _looking for_?

"...Hey," a soft, pleasant voice enters my head at that moment. I look up from where I'm seated on the colour changing sofa, meeting San's muted red gaze, and all of a sudden, half of my worries melt away. Only he can do that, I discover. "You're thinking too much about this."

"I just -- " I start to ramble, the discomfort and unease I'm experiencing apparent in my voice. "I don't _know_ this Jang Kangmin dude. He's _just_ transferred here, yet he's already shapeshifted into Jongho and knows who you are. That's super freaking weird."

San keeps staring at me with a growing smile like I'm the cutest thing alive, and it messes with my train of thought until I ungraciously stagger out the rest of my sentences, my cheeks burning with embarrassment as a result.

"W-What?" I question, clearing my throat at the high-pitched sound. Now that I've paid attention to it, I realize San's gotten closer. _Way closer_. So close I can see the fine detail of his lustrous curved eyelashes, and the minimal freckles that dot his face like little stars. I gulp, darting my eyes away like a nervous admirer confronting their longtime crush.

 _Damnit, Wooyoung. You guys have already kissed like, more than once! Stop acting stupid_. I want to facepalm myself as soon as I think those thoughts, because _of course_ , San has probably already heard them.

My heart races, skipping too many beats to be healthy as San suddenly leans on my shoulder, face nestled on my warm neck. _Oh my god_. I feel like I'm gonna combust.

San giggles, and then guffaws out loud, shoving me further into the bottomless void of shame, even when I know I have no reason to feel that way. I just manage to fuck up and say dumb shit _thrice_ as much whenever San's around.

"You mean 'your boyfriend'," San says with like, _no_ warning at all. At my stunned, wide-eyed expression, he squawks, poking my possibly (or most likely one hundred percent) red hot cheeks. "Sorry -- that just came out of me. Ah, I should stop reading your thoughts, but I can't help it."

I look at him, forcing on my best nonchalant face. "It's whatever. I mean -- it's chill. Or cool. Whatever."

San grins, all crinkled eyes and dashing dimples, and fuck, I feel myself falling harder. He trails his hand down my wrist, causing a faint shiver to run down my back, and then lands it on my palm. I don't even have to think before we're intertwining our fingers.

"You don't need to worry so much, Woo," San speaks tenderly, words full of encouragement. He plants a light kiss on my neck, and my emotions go _berserk_. "I don't think that guy's doing anything particularly evil."

"Why else would he have a forbidden book about Demons in his possession then?" I can't help but reply. "What if he tries to harm you?"

"I don't think he can do anything. Protective magic exists literally _everywhere_ in this school," San giggles, visibly amused. His thumb continues to stroke invisible crescents into the dip of my knuckles, and I'm not going to lie, it feels very good. "And plus, I'm a vampire. Like, half vampire, but still one anyways. I can defend myself, mister Jung."

I laugh at that, and he laughs too, before staring at me with such a sincere, heartfelt expression that I feared I'd blurt out something I'd _totally_ regret later on. "...What?"

"Was just thinking of how if I ever ended up in a terrible situation with that Kangmin guy -- although I highly doubt it -- at least I'd have a _very_ strong, _very_ cute witch to help me through it."

I release a sound that's this horrid hybrid of a gasp and a choked scream, but before I can actually utter a spell that'll make me disappear from this planet, San leans in and kisses me square on the lips.

Instantly, I feel my legs turning into jelly like one of those Teeth-Melters even if I'm on the sofa with San, heartbeat accelerating to new heights at the sensation of San's -- of my _boyfriend's_ plush, gentle lips on mine.

I don't know if I'd imagined it or not -- especially now that I'm distracted by him now climbing on top of me with his hands roaming my clothed chest and arms, his cool touch shooting pleasant sparks into my core -- but I feel him _smile_ against my mouth, as if he's enjoying this. And to be honest, _I'm_ enjoying this too.

"I like the sound of it..." San's airy voice is like the greatest healing potion, soothing every little crevice of my parched heart. I feel _alive_ when I'm with him, like I can do anything I set my mind to. 

"Of what?" I ask dumbly, a bit in a haze. I chuckle when he lightly smacks my chest. The long, oversized black hoodie he wears gives him sweater paws, and it's devastatingly adorable. I grab his hand, feeling weightless inside. "No -- what? What is it, Sannie?"

"I like the sound of us being boyfriends," San admits, smile soft and shy like a satisfied kitten's. My heart skips another beat.

"You're so cute," I blurt like a broken dam.

But San shakes his head, regarding me with a fond, adoring look in his ruby speckled eyes. "Nah. _You're_ the cute one."

 _Another skip_. I scoff, making a show of looking unimpressed. "Pssh, _what_? Me? _Cute_? Never in a million years."

"You're cute." Hearing San describe me in that way yet again does things to my heart that _magic_ can't even explain.

"Nope."

San cocks his head to the side. His eyes then glower, but not in an intimidating way. But totally in an intimidating way. It doesn't make much sense, but it _does_.

I swallow hard as those intense scarlet eyes of his survey my face, up and down, and then _it_ appears again. That smirk; that goddamned _smirk_ that sends me blushing like a schoolgirl seeing her crush half-naked.

"Do you prefer 'hot' then?" San asks, that deadly, attractive smirk still present on his features. It makes him look so different, so _dangerous_ , but it was so _him_ at the same time. He runs a finger along my jaw, stopping right at the curve of my lower lip. I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack pretty soon. "...Or 'outrageously gorgeous'? Or maybe even...devastatingly _sexy_?"

"Uh -- " I cough like a dumbass. I'm nervous, anxious and very, _very_ hormonal and it does _not_ make a good combination, especially not when San is looking at me so divinely, as if I hold the stars in the sky. For once, he's not _only_ adorable, but actually _seductive_. So seductive I feel not-so-innocent thoughts creeping into my head.

"Thanks." San's smirk widens.

The lights abruptly go off, swallowing us in darkness. It takes me a second to realize it's only the livingroom that's affected, and that just makes me more embarrassed, because that was all my doing.

"Oh my god." I can feel San's arms clinging to me, cheek pressed against my lips. I pull him closer. "What just happened? Is something wrong with the lights?"

"No," I answer. "Uh, it kinda has something to do with me."

The light from the kitchen dimly illuminates the immaculate contours of San's face. He's so pretty, so _beautiful_ , I feel unworthy to even _look_ at him at times.

His nose scrunches, amusement building up on his face. "How?"

 _This is so embarrassing_. "You remember when -- when I saw you that morning and you kinda surprised me and then that mug fell over and smashed all over the floor? Yeah. Yeah, that's what happened."

"The bulb smashed?" San's looking up at the ceiling, and even in the dark I can spot the teasing grin he has on. "Can't really see anything."

"That's not what I mean." San giggles at my response, so I crack a chuckle too. "What I mean is, whenever my emotions get too out of control, sometimes things get... _crazy_."

"Huh." San smirks, dimples appearing. His hands land on my hips, and I have to wonder where this new bravery comes from.

"What are you doing?" My mouth formulates before the words have the chance to die in my throat.

For a moment, I'm afraid San would take offense to my probing, but then he just smiles, kissing me again.

"I hate seeing you worried or sad, Youngie."

 _Youngie_. My heart fucking quivers just 'cause of that one word.

"Everything will be fine. Ma will find the spell and you won't have to lose your soul to me, and nothing bad will happen to me here, okay?" San continues, cool, blemish-free hands cupping my face. "Okay?"

I nod, and even if I'm still burdened with concern over these recent events, San's earnest gaze and bright smile makes them seem like a million light years away. Unimportant.

San notices the way I'm staring at him. "Woo?"

"Hold on." A stupid, corny thought pops into my head, but I disintegrate it into dust before San can hear it. I fling my hand behind the sofa, and then my wand appears, its matte exterior vibrating with new life as soon as I clutch it.

I feel San's attentive eyes on me as I chant a short spell, before waving the wand around. It creates an opaque swirl that looks like silver glitter, and than it spreads, weaving itself into every nook and cranny of the ceiling like shimmery cobwebs.

San's eyes reflect off my creation, lips parted in awe. He watches me. "They're stars in space. So pretty."

"Yep," I state, a little awkward. "That's...that's what I see when..." -- _I can't believe I'm about to say this_ \-- "when I look into your eyes. Those stars, nebulas, all shapes and colours, I see them when I stare at you, San. You're not just that, but an entire fucking _universe_. One I want to be a part of a long as you'd let me."

For a while, San is silent, contemplative. Then, he grins again, big and wide and _warm_ it reminds me of the sun. He throws his arms around me, hugging me tight, and I nuzzle my head into his shoulder, inhaling his cologne.

"I really, _really_ like you Wooyoung," San tells me, and although it's a confession I've heard before, this time it feels different. _Rawer_.

"I really, really like _you_ , Sannie," I repeat, loving the way he relaxes into my touch when I run my hand down his grey hair. "Like, a lot."

San laughs, but I catch sight of the way his hands slightly tremble as he fists my sweater, not wanting to let go. "I like you a lot too..."

"Wanna go up to space with me? I mean -- it's a bit of an illusion, since ya know, we're not _really_ going to space. But I can still take you there, though not _actually_ , but with a little magic involved -- "

" _Gosh_ , Woo, shut up," San chortles, pressing a deep kiss on my cheek. I pretend to be grossed out, but the facade falls short when he takes my hands in his and kisses them too. "You're so cute, oh my god. How did I end up getting someone like you?"

I pat his cotton soft hair. "You just got lucky. After all, there's only one Jung Wooyoung in this world."

"...And I'm glad he's mine," San adds after a beat, tone a bit abashed.

"I'm glad he's mine too." I pause. "Wait."

San laughs so hard he almost falls off the couch. And then he's on me again, taking my breath away with his lips on mine. I can't even be mad, not when he's touching me, looking at me with such care and affection. His sweater-pawed hands sneak in and run upwards and across my chest, igniting chills all over my skin.

The kitchen's light flickers off.

• • •

As soon as San and I approach where our friends are situated in the cafeteria with our trays in hand, their conversation ceases. It's brisk, so it's weird, and I cast a quick glance at the boy next to me. San doesn't look as bothered by it like I do, or maybe he hadn't noticed a thing.

"Hey guys," I greet the others with an amiable grin. I can feel their heavy gazes on me as I first pull out a chair for San to sit, and I clear my throat rather loudly. "Nice lunch, huh."

Yeosang nearly chokes on his laughter. Mingi, on the other hand, nearly chokes on his fries. I take my seat after San sits down, noting the repeated glances both Hongjoong and Yunho shoot us every other second.

I take a sip out of my soda can. 

"...So..." Yeosang fixates his grey eyes on San, and then on me. They're like a storm brewing on the horizon. "Did you both have a nice night?"

I actually spit out a bit of my drink in shock. Hongjoong grimaces, before taking out a wad of tissue and passing it to me. 

I dab my lips angrily, glaring hard at my best friend. "What the hell was that?"

  
"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who got his saliva all over our food."

I give him a bemused look.

"What are you talking about?" It was San's voice this time, quietening down the table at once. Even Mingi and Yunho, who'd been engaged in some game involving Hongjoong's precious tissues, had now stopped. They all stare at San.

"Cut it out with the relentless staring. You guys are being creepy," I comment, mostly because I know that San doesn't like too much attention on him.

 _Thank you, Wooyoung_. It's a whisper, but I still hear his voice as clear as day in my mind. It makes me smile.

"Oh my god. Now he's smiling at nothing," Mingi reports. I throw a fork at him, and it bounces off his head and into his tray.

"Hah! It's mine now," Mingi grins at me. I shake my head, smiling too. Mingi's happiness is contagious, no matter how much I try to deny it.

I then turn and see San, whose gaze diverts just as he notices my eyes on him. He picks at his food to distract himself, but I can see the frown on his face. Worried, I place a hand on his thigh.

 _You okay?_ I think.

_Yeah, I guess._

"You guys seem... _closer_ now," Hongjoong says, thumbs practically punching his phone screen. I wonder who he's texting so vigorously.

I look around in panic. "Uh -- "

"Screw that. They're _definitely_ closer. _Everyone_ can see the sweetness and love and sunshine gushing out of them both, rotting the insides of their brain and heart until there's nothing but candy canes, gummy worms and heaps and heaps of chocolate left," Yeosang responds, being his usual dramatic self.

"You guys are acting _really_ weird," I try again, looking briefly at San. Now, he isn't poking around with his small sandwich, but instead staring blankly at...Mingi.

Yeosang tugs at Mingi's scarf. Mingi eyeballs him over his yoghurt, but Yeosang doesn't relent. "Spill."

Mingi shakes his head. "Nuh huh. It was _Yunho_ that was there, not me."

Yeosang let out a long, drawn out sigh. " _Spill then_ , Yunho."

I stare at Yunho, but he just avoids my gaze, seeming uncomfortable with whatever he'd seen. His reaction makes me more anxious than I've ever been before. "Okay -- if you guys have nothing to say, then let's discuss about that shapeshifter guy -- "

"Yunho showed up at your dorm last night 'cause he wanted to borrow your spell book. Fortunately, he saw you two. _Unfortunately_ ," Hongjoong pauses, looks up from his phone, "he saw, well, _you know_."

If my heart decided to pop out of my chest and migrate to Mars right then, I wouldn't have been surprised. I wouldn't have minded either. _Anything_ at that moment would've been better than finding out one of your close friends had walked in on you and your boyfriend making out.

To make things more drastic, San holds eye contact with every single person at this table, and when his eyes finally land on me, his lips form a big, angelic smile. "Wooyoung and I are dating now. We're boyfriends."

Silence. For a second, the only things I feel include San's hand clasping mine and my heart rapidly racing inside my chest.

But, this silence's the kind that's more shocked than anything, because it doesn't last long.

Mingi's the first to react. He freaking _hoots_ , an overjoyed smile splitting his face. " _Yes_."

"Suddenly I don't know who this guy is," Yeosang states, only to hiss like an annoyed cat when Mingi ruffles his blond hair.

"You love me," Mingi argues and Yeosang hisses at him again, fists clenched threateningly. Surprisingly enough, Yunho stares at the both of them fondly.

"Congrats, guys," Yunho then cheers, looking at San and I. His enthusiasm makes me flustered, but San's face distracts me. And it's not because of what you think, although he _is_ very, very handsome. No, it's because that same dark, strange look he'd harboured in his eyes when I'd been laughing with Mingi had reared itself again.

 _Jealous_? I ask with my mind, aiming for a joke.

San doesn't smile, but blinks instead. Repeatedly, like he'd snapped out of _something_. His eyes are red pools of panic when he looks at me. _No. I -- Sorry_.

"Guys, chill out with the intense bedroom eyes. I'm trying to eat here," Yeosang says. I stick out my tongue at him, wishing I had another fork to throw at him too.

"You're jealous," Hongjoong comes to my defense which I high-five him for, and at Yeosang's _too-loud_ scoff, everyone at the table laughs.

"Nope. Shut up. Anyway, before you guys showed up," Yeosang quickly changes the subject, "we were talking about that book my roommate had with him."

The atmosphere turns a little more serious, and even the occasional harmless dissolving snow that falls around our table and the others doesn't lighten the mood.

"Yunho found something out after he'd read through a bit more of the book since Kangmin hadn't shown up yet," Mingi continues. "That's why he came to you guys' dorm for that spell book."

A stupid blush blooms across my cheeks at the reminder of what San and I'd been doing before Yunho came, so I hurriedly search for a response so it won't be that obvious.

"What did you find?" I question, staring at Yunho.

"Found a bunch of stuff regarding demons and what they do," Yunho answers. "Was pretty interesting, until I stumbled upon a section of soul earning."

"Really?" It was San's turn to speak up this time. Even without hearing his thoughts, I know he's thinking back to the conversation we had with his grandmother. "What did they say?"

"Some of the words and drawings were unintelligible, so I couldn't read them all," Yunho explains, "and there's a time limit to all spell-proof rooms so I couldn't search them for long. I wanted to look through Wooyoung's spell book to find something that'd unravel the language, _but_..."

My face flames up. "Okay okay. When our classes are done, we'll use my spell book to discern what those words mean if that Kangmin dude isn't back yet."

"It's weird though," Hongjoong speaks, placing his phone on the table. The device vibrates with new messages, but it's clear he prioritizes what we're discussing over whoever's currently texting him. It's sweet.

"Why would he leave that kind of book lying around and then disappear off?" Hongjoong continues, and then picks up his phone again. _Or not_.

"I know right," Mingi states. His eyes suddenly widen with an epiphany, and slams his peach yoghurt down on the table. "Maybe it's _meant_ to be like that. Maybe... Maybe he _wants_ us to see it."

"That doesn't make sense," Yeosang counters, but his brows are furrowed.

San's fingers curl over mine under the table, and when I look at him, he's chewing his lip, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

 _Should we tell them about what happened between us?_ His voice is all I hear now, its gentle and comforting timbre calming me down and convincing me that everything's okay, and always will be.

 _Yeah_ , I respond, and then we enter the conversation and tell our friends about San's mixed lineage and when he'd bit me. Leaving out all the details about our first kiss (obviously), I also add in my Wish Ball's reaction to me wishing to turn things back to normal. When we're finally done, everyone's quiet, a little overwhelmed.

"Is it that bad?" I blurt, their silence getting to me.

"Oh my _god_ ," Yunho exclaims. "I read something in that book about feelings of...of _possession_ and stuff the demons would feel over the soul they'd claimed. I hope nothing like that has happened between you guys, because you _are_ dating now after all."

I shake my head, while San's eyes are filled with something strange. "Uh, no?"

Mingi heaves an exaggerated sigh of relief. " _Whew_ , 'cause that demon soul claiming thing sounds super scary. _Demons_ are scary."

"San has demon blood in him you doofus," Yeosang snaps.

"Obviously San is an exception because _do you see him_? He's a walking aegyo machine."

" _Shh_ ," Hongjoong chastises, and then he's on his feet, putting his phone to his ear and walking off.

"Did something happen?" San asks, uncharacteristic bemusement shadowing his face when Yunho and Mingi coo at him like a bunch of grannies. I just laugh, leaning closer as an excuse to touch him.

"I'm pretty sure Joong hyung's seeing someone but he doesn't wanna spill," Yeosang answers.

"Hongjoong? _Dating someone_?" I gasp like it's a big deal. Which it is. Hongjoong's been single for as long as I've been alive. It's so bad I'm pretty sure -- or _was_ pretty sure -- he'd live to be over 200 years old and _still_ stay single.

"Yeah. He's almost always on his phone now, and then sometimes I catch him in the hall by himself with the biggest fucking grin on his face. Scariest shit ever." Mingi adds with a suppressed shudder, cracking open his winter edition, edible snow flaked fortune cookie. A disappointed pout forms on his lips when two scented candles fall out of it. " _Not_ _again_."

"Here. Open mine. I'm not called a 'bag of luck' for nothing," Yunho says, passing his intact fortune cookie over to him.

I try to bite back my smile all to no avail. "No one calls you that."

"People do. You guys just aren't present when they do."

" _Sure_."

"Hey," San pipes up, and like a magnet he attracts everyone's stare. "Maybe Hongjoong hyung's dating a... _ghost_."

For a few seconds, no one speaks. But then the entire table erupts in laughter that earn sharp glares from the other students, but we don't care.

"Good one!" Mingi wipes the corner of his eye. "Oh my god -- I can see it now. Hyung with his arm around air, leaning in to kiss -- okay maybe I don't wanna imagine that anymore."

"Are ghosts even real?" San asks, and I can't help but grin broadly. He's so talkative now, which I love.

"It'd possible that they _might be_ ," I say, "just not around here."

"That makes _so_ much sense now," Yunho concludes. "He's always texting someone on the phone, and I haven't seen him act all romantic to anyone else. Maybe he _is_ dating an actual ghost."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hongjoong appears out of nowhere, causing Mingi to accidentally manhandle his fortune cookie and hurl edible snow dust right at Hongjoong's face.

Hongjoong slowly, silently rids half his cheek of the frosting.

"Oh god, hyung, you look like a _ghost_ now -- "

Hongjoong chases Mingi out of the cafeteria, and it's _just_ as hilarious as it looks.

• • •

The rest of the week goes by as smoothly as it can, with me working on my snow project for Potions, and then trying to discern the words and symbols in that book about demons with San and our friends. We refrain from letting the school administration know about it, mostly because the book can actually put an end to this whole soul earning thing.

Come Friday night, San is on my lap, studying a book on astrophysics while I play with his hair. He said he had a test on one of its topics next week, so I decided to be of as much support as I can, even when the equations sprawled across every other page of that textbook seem like utmost jargon to me. I've never been good at numbers, part of why I dislike Potions so much.

  
But San...San is a pure _whiz_ with it.

"We should let Ma know about the book," San spills at one point, looking at me with those emotive, tender eyes of his. "Maybe she can help us."

"Sure. Of course. Anything for you." I continue to massage his scalp with my fingers, and he smiles, fangs flashing briefly.

San chuckles. " _Simp_."

I gasp out loud in disbelief. "Hey!"

"It was a joke, Woo," San laughs and squeezes my cheeks, giving me an apologetic kiss on the lips when I fake looking mad. "Wanted to see how you'd react."

"Whatever." I hug him. "You're forgiven 'cause you're cute."

San grins sheepishly, and then he's looking at me, eyes tracing over my features. It's daunting, and makes the butterflies in my stomach do somersaults.

"...Promise you'll be there."

I blink, snapping out of my daze. "What?"

"Promise me you'll always be around," San repeats, booping my nose. "Wherever and whenever. Whether as lovers or as friends, because...I don't want to lose you, Wooyoung."

His confession takes me aback, making me freeze for a moment. But I quickly compose myself and answer with a hundred percent honesty. "I promise, San. Promise me too?"

San smiles, and it's so _genuine_ it fills my heart with warmth. "I promise, Wooyoung."

• • •

It's impossibly dark the next morning, and so cold goosebumps prick my skin the minute I open my eyes. 

I step into my bunny slippers and head out of my room, noting how quiet it is. I'm kind of underwhelmed that San isn't already in livingroom, but I figure he's probably inside his room, not sleeping but not awake either.

I decide to go to his room and maybe try and give him a nice little surprise, but when I open the door, I see _no one_ there. San's bed is made, which meant he hadn't used it.

Realizing his phone is nowhere in sight, I rush back to my bedroom and grab my phone, dialing his number as quick as I can. 

San doesn't pick up, not even after the fifth call.


End file.
